MLP Friendship is Magic: Echoes of the Old World
by Ultima75000
Summary: When ancient forces of ages past returns to haunt Equestria; the realm's only hope lies with a pony Princess Celestia and Luna have not seen for over a thousand years. Their father the King. A retake on MLP: Royal Reunion! Now better than ever!
1. Chapter 1: Messenger from the Stars

Chapter 1: Messenger from the Stars

"_Fear is born out of the illusion of loss… Loss is born from the reality of life… _

_And I've dealt with my loss poorly... But my life won't be the one that suffers…"_

It was a dark night. An eerie unnatural darkness not familiar with the casual night skies; as if even if the Moon itself became dim. In the Moon's fading gloom many ponies slept unaware and unnoticing. But somewhere a single winged unicorn stood vigilant over the night. Here it was her hour, here this was her domain. Here she was the god, but she didn't feel like one.

Princess Luna; younger sister of Princess Celestia of Equestria. In the top of the watch tower the night sky was her only company. It was quite dark, even for her own cyan eyes which were normally attuned to the dark nights. Despite the darkness, the moon continued to cast its glow over Canterlot and the rest of Equestria. Not noticing anything out of place; Princess Luna removed her gaze from the telescope. _Everything is as it should be._ She thought. Then a shimming twinkle shot its way through the night sky, vanishing as quickly as it appeared.

_What was that? _Luna thought to herself. She gazed around for a bit aghast by the sudden brightness of the light. But she could not find it. _I must be seeing things. _Luna said to herself again. Indeed although being a Princess is an honor it was lonely and tiresome. Nopony would be awake in her time of work, and many more would not even remember her role in the castle if not for her older sister.

Her train of thought was once more interrupted by the same tiny beam of light. This time she saw it.

A distant shooting star was moving fast against the darkness. Its light flickering as it scared the night sky. Shooting stars we're not unfamiliar in the sky, but this one as moving fast. Too fast and it was getting larger…

Outside in Ponyville only one pony was awake; her face in the books and head in the clouds.

"Spike did you find it yet?" Twilight Sparkle asked the baby dragon who was rummaging around bedroom

"I know I left it here somewhere… " Spike said shoving a bunch of things from underneath the bed. "Of all times to misplace my blanket."

Twilight giggled "I'm sure it's just folded up somewhere."

_*BOOM*_

"Woah!" Spike said suddenly from the thunder

"A storm?" Twilight questioned "But I don't remember anything on there being thunderclouds around Ponyville." She looked outside. The few clouds that we're in the sky we're shifting and did not seem anywhere near the size or color of storm clouds. The thunderous noise however did not come from the clouds. Looking past the sky, the falling star came closer and closer towards the land; send sparks of electricity and fumes of flame in every direction.

"Spike look!" Twilight said to the dragon that came running towards the library window "Wonder what that can be!"

The star flew far past the skies of Ponyville straight over towards Everfree Forest, crashing through dozens of trees and plowing its way into Ghastly Gorge, landing with a thud the shook the ground beneath it. Several of Twilight's library books fell off their shelves from the impact.

It took a bit for both Twilight and Spike to recover from the impact and clean up the slight mess it caused. "Did a star just fall from the sky?" Spike asked

"I think so. I've read about falling stars and asteroids but I've never seen one before." Twilight answered. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Twilight! Twilight are you there!"

The library door was soon knocked flat open, by Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"Did you see what happened earlier? The entire floor shook!" Applejack said her hat almost flopping off as she pranced in.

"It even blew my windows open!" Rainbow Dash said "And I just got to the good part of Daring Do."

"It was asteroid. It shot down like a falling star." Twilight said

"The sky is falling!" Rainbow Dash panicked

"Hogwash!" Applejack said "An asteroid would have left a crater the size of town hall."

"But…" Twilight began however Spike all of the sudden pointed outside towards Ghastly Gorge. "Look!"

The spot which the fallen star had landed had started to emit a flicking white light that spread through out the gorge and past the Everfree Forest like a mini sunset.

"Oh nelly…" Applejack said with her mouth open "That don't look good."

"Should we check it out?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Perhaps, but I should contact the Princess." Twilight said moving towards the writing desk

"What about the others?" Spike said "Rarity and Pinkie Pie must have felt that. And Fluttershy must have definitely seen that."

The realization hit everypony in the room

"FLUTTERSHY!" Everyone screamed

"Oh man I forgot she's right next to it all!" Rainbow Dash yelled

"What if that meteorite got too close!" Applejack squealed

"Come on!" Twilight said dropping her quill and charging out the door. "We got to get the others and find Fluttershy!"

"Good luck!" Spike yelled as they ran off

It didn't take long to gather both Pinkie Pie and Rarity to go search for Fluttershy. Rarity stopped complaining about her beauty sleep as soon as they mention the asteroid. Pinkie Pie went because she's… well Pinkie although this wasn't exactly a laughing matter. If fact a good portion of Ponyville was awoken by the sudden impact and we're now gazing at the flickering glow given off by the asteroid.

"What was that?" What is that glow over there?" "Did something fall out of the sky? Really?"

Ignoring these questions and comments, Twilight and her friends made their way quickly to Fluttershy's cottage. To their relief the cottage still stood.

Twilight started to knock on the door. "Fluttershy? Fluttershy! It's us! This is Twilight!"

"Poor girl is probably so scared she can't even speak." Rarity said with an almost pouty face.

"I'll check." Rainbow Dash said flying around the cottage to look through the bedroom window. To her surprise Fluttershy was not hiding in her bedroom. In fact the bed itself looked as though nopony has even gone to sleep in it yet.

"She's not here!" Rainbow Dash screamed over the cottage receiving an equally loud scream of "What!" from the others.

"But if she's not here then where is she?" Applejack asked

"Maybe this little guy can tell us!" Pinkie Pie said smiling "Right Angel?"

Angel, Fluttershy's pet bunny rabbit came hoping from behind Pinkie Pie.

"Angel darling." Rarity said looking down at the white rabbit "Where in the heavens has Fluttershy gone off too?"

Angel made a gesture before hopping past the other ponies and around the cottage. He pointed at the large gash in the ground followed a mess of broken trees caused by the asteroid.

"She went towards the asteroid!" Twilight said in disbelief, staring back between Angel and the broken path through the Everfree Forest. "Why would Fluttershy of all ponies go in there alone!"

Angel started waving his hands and jumping in circles.

"What are you trying to say?" Twilight said trying as hard as she can to understand

"I think Angel is saying that Fluttershy went in there to check on some birds that got caught by the flying rock!" Pinkie Pie said. Angel nodded as the rest of the ponies looked at her. "It came from my Pinkie Sense." Pinkie Pie smiled.

"We have to go after her!" Rainbow Dash said

"WAIT!"

The five ponies looked up to see a chariot being drawn by two bat winged guards. Princess Luna was landing.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight said looking at the winged unicorn and bowing, as did the rest of them.

"There is no time for formailities Twilight Sparkle." Luna said "What have you all gathered here for?"

"We saw something fall from the sky and crash down at Ghastly Gorge. And we came to check on Fluttershy since she was the closest to the crash."

"Fluttershy is missing and for some reason she's heading towards it!" Applejack continued

"There's no telling what could happen to her!" Rainbow Dash added

"Do not worry my little ponies" Luna said in a commanding voice. "I was heading there myself and I assure you that no harm will come to her."

"We're going in there too!" Twilight said

"Very well, but we must be quick. I fear that this may not be all that it seems."

Trudging their way though the broken down Everfree Forest wasn't easy, especially sense so many trees we're uprooted or shattered on the fallen star's entry. This made it all the worse the deeper they went. Soon after leaping over a large mound of logs they found themselves surprisingly in front of Zecora's hut. The lights we're on from the inside.

"Princess." Twilight said patting Luna on the back "We should ask Zecora about this. She couldn't have missed this." Princess Luna nodded.

Upon a closer walk towards the hut, they found the door already open. Inside Zecora was brewing something in her clay pot.

"I've been wondering when you ponies would arrive in my hive." Zecora said still stirring the brew

"Zecora, have you seen Fluttershy?" Twilight asked ignoring the rather putrid smell and look of the brew

"You friend is over there, wound up like a little mare."

Twilight and the others quickly went towards the small bed in the corner. Wound and definitely inside the covers was a wide eyed, whimpering Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight said

"Thank Celestia your safe!" Rarity said

"Oh… hi girls…" She said smiling from the bed

"Why are you way out here!" Applejack asked rather harshly "You terrified of the Everfree Forest!"

"I know…" Fluttershy said "But the birdies, they're nests we're broken… so I…" she didn't continue

"It's ok Fluttershy." Twilight said "That was very brave of you."

"Mistress Luna I presume" Zecora said bowing towards the princess

"Indeed." Princess Luna nodded "I have to thank you zebra for taking care of the pegasus here."

"There is no need to thank for a good deed. But I can see that that is not all you wish to see."

"Yes. The fallen star…"

"Princess Luna…" Twilight interjected "Are you still going towards the asteroid?"

Princess Luna nodded "Then I'm going with you."

"Wait a minute Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said "Fluttershy is safe, let's just head back to Ponyville!"

"She's right, there's no more reason to get involved." Rarity confirmed.

"I need to see this for myself girls." Twilight said calmly "And it's not about the research or anything either."

"If you say so." Applejack said tipping her hat "We'll see you back in Ponyville."

Without saying another word Twilight Sparkle followed Princess Luna out of Zecora's hut and towards the Ghastly Gorge.

"You don't have to do this Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna said

"I'm sticking with you till the end. You can't just do this alone." Twilight justified

"But I'm supposed to be the guardian of the night. It is not your duty!"

"Duty or not, I'm not letting any of my friends go in alone!"

Princess Luna stopped. The words: friends and alone hit her like a cold slap. "You do this because I'm your friend?"

"Of course! I learned this lesson from the very same five ponies that changed my life." Twilight said with a smile. "And I always remember it."

Princess Luna, despite being extremely used to a lonely night and isolation from her subjects could not help but smile and shed a single tear which she quickly hid. "I thank you…"

"Don't mention it…" Twilight said only to almost sudden drop into the gorge.

"Alright…" she said pulling herself up and regaining balance "We're here."

The Ghastly Gorge was well lit up from the glowing asteroid that fell from the sky. Despite its rocky exterior it seemed as though it carved quite a distance before coming to a stop. The only thing was what ever landed was no bigger than another pony.

Princess Luna gently hovered to the bottom of the gorge while Twilight simply teleported to the ground floor. They followed the damaged road that followed until they reached crater itself lodged at the edge of a cliff. However…

"There's nothing here…!" Princess Luna exclaimed looking at the rocky crater. The light was simply the after effects of the crash. What ever was here is gone and residue it left behind lit the gorge up like a torch.

"Then why is the place still humming with light!" Twilight said looking closely at the glowing terrain that was stuck by the asteroid. "This doesn't look like any kind of magic I've seen."

'_How can this be?' _Luna thought to herself. '_No other pony should have come here before us' _She took another glance around the glowing debris until she finally set her eyes on something.

Hoofprints

"Twilight Sparkle!" Princess Luna called as the purple unicorn looked on "Some one was here!"

Twilight soon took her gaze off the stones and started towards Princess Luna directing her attention towards the hoofprints. "But how? This isn't simply hoofprints…!"

Princess Luna and Twilight both exchanged looks of worry and mystery

"Theses are hoofprints of someone-" "-Who fell out of the sky…!"

At that moment a large white figure leaped out of the gorge's shadow from behind them. Soaring over their heads and landing on top of a stone cliff over looking the crater in the gorge.

Both Twilight and Luna could only look in horror in awe at the stranger. The fallen star wasn't an asteroid. It was pony! A stallion covered in the glow of bluish white light. But the glow did not come from the stallion itself. It came from his wings, which we're so unlike regular pegasi wings, being constructed seemingly from flowing light and armored at the rims. The stallion himself was also armored from head to hoof. His revealed coat partly covered by tattooed sigils and brilliant cyan shining eyes from underneath the shadow of his helmet.

"_WHO ARE YOU?" _a metallic male voice came from the stallion.

Princess Luna couldn't utter a single word or move a muscle. She had never had to face another pony like this before. And if this pony was an enemy was she capable of fulfilling her duty and what if she failed? Twilight saw the look on Luna's face but she too didn't say a thing.

"_WHO ARE YOU!" _the stallion asked even louder this time. However Twilight answered for Princess Luna's sake.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, I'm a Unicorn." She took another breath "And this is Princess Luna."

Luna made a soft whimper and made a quick look at Twilight. Twilight though gave her a reassuring nod. Regaining her posture, Luna stood confidently facing this unknown stallion.

"_SO I'VE FINALLY ARRIVED IN EQUESTRIA…" _ The stallion declared turning his head back and forth

Both Twilight and Luna stood upright and stiff

"You know of us?" Princess Luna asked

"_YES…"_

"Then why are you here?" Twilight continued "What are you here for?"

"_I'M HERE…" _The stallion said his helmet starting to manually disconnect and fall apart revealing his full face and midnight blue mane. "To bring a message…"

Author's Notes

_Actual Chapter ends here, this is simply a part for explanations of some things including that of previous stories, retcons, reasons, inspirations and etc. Most of this will more likely pertain to anyone who has read any of my previous works including MLP *In which case only one other was published online* However this may also answer some questions from new readers as well as giving a bit of an expectation of what is too come. _

What's the inspiration of the fan-fiction?

A while back I did another MLP fan fic called My Little Pony Royal Reunion. The premise was that of the return of the king; father to both Celestia and Luna. Other things that went in were my own explanation of the Elements of Harmony, usage of magic and dark secret. I never expected it to be popular. In fact it was more of a one-shot of explaining the back story of the princesses themselves. However I got some support from my friends and a couple messages from interested readers so I expanded it a bit.

I knew that there have been other versions of an Equestrian King however the thing I more wanted to add over time was that of the Queen. It has been stated that the reason Celestia and Luna are called Princess instead of Queen was because Queen was equated with evil. That was not necessarily true; however the connection could obviously be made. On the other note it was stated that Celestia and Luna don't have parents who OUTRANK them. Not the fact they didn't have parents at all. This in my own interpreted thoughts said that simply the children took over when they retired. What happened to them afterwards is left ambiguous and up too really up to general imagination. I even saw pictures of deviantart of their parent's depiction. So I decided to take a chance and write down my take on it. However as much as I liked the picture of their parents; I didn't want to exactly make them gods or even god like in a sense. I understand that both Celestia and Luna are powerful Alicorns and their parents should at least be at that level or higher. But placing them on the seat of divinity I believed was a bit much for the FiM universe, fan fictional or otherwise. (No offense to anyone; I do love the pics!) so I toned them down to fit in more to the way that the show depicted Alicorns.

Reading other peoples stories and figuring that simply throwing in Alicorns would be frowned upon without good reason I sought to pitch in something that made sense with the canon. Royal Reunion depicted Alicorns as a race that was once as numerous as the other ponies. However past events caused many of the Alicorns to (for lack of a better word without spoiling too much of it) disappear. It also depicted the King as a surviving Alicorn who gave birth to both the royal sisters. The queen to my personal choice was a simple earth pony that despite not having any magical gifts was a key factor to the storyline; especially the part in which Celestia and Luna decide not to take the name of Queen in loving memory of their mother. In that way I kind of explained what makes Alicorns so rare and turned the supposed evil queen into something more memorable, because lets face it: kids love their moms and so do we.

Why did I decide to re-write it?

Before I posted the last rather cut down chapter in that fanfic I had to deal with my 3rd year of college (In which I had to move into a new apartment right after the holidays) after which my life pretty much went to heck from it. The last chapter before was posted in 2011, I didn't update till late mid 2012 since I've been so busy with college and paying my bills. On top of that I kind of lost the drive to continue the story after being exhausted and whatever free time I got on other things. One day however I got another message from a reader who enjoyed the story and asked me to continue. It was strange because I never actually got one before. I never believed myself a great writer of sorts. Most of the stories are simply daydreams I put on paper. But it brought it back to my mind and was further reinforced when my room mates told me that I had a great idea going and that I should continue it. So I looked at the story again from the reader's point of view and after finally finishing season 2 of FiM I told myself "Alright I'll do it and better than before!" I decided to start it again anew too fix my old mistakes and put things that I didn't know before season 2 ended. And so another story begins. All I got to do now is find the time to put my fingers on the keyboard.

Expect another chapter soon! (I'm not going to really post a set date or time I intend to do a story but I intend to set at least 1 chapter a month minimum)

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I look forward to any helpful reviews.

Thanks for reading!

Ultima75000


	2. Chapter 2: Wings of Mystery

Chapter 2: Wings of Mystery

"A message from…?" Twilight Sparkle asked confused.

"Not important at the moment." The stallion said "Tell me where is Celestia?"

"My older sister is asleep at the moment." Princess Luna answered trying to keep her calm "I stand as the protector of night. She stands as the protector of the day."

The stallion turned his attention towards Luna as she spoke, his wings floating about the air like fog. He paused for a moment looking at the younger princess as if examining her before nodding to her.

"Is there a place where I address the both of you then?"

"Couldn't you just tell us?" Twilight asked rather impatiently

"Not here, not in this open place. This concerns only the Princess Celestia and Princess Luna of Equestria."

"Twilight Sparkle has every right to hear the message as well!" Luna interjected "She is the student of my older sister."

"I'll leave that for her to decide." The stallion responded "If Celestia has no qualms on her listening then I will pay no mind. Until that time where must I go to present myself? Time is of the essence."

"We shall go to the town of Ponyville." Princess Luna said "It is the closest from the gorge and will serve as proper place to wait for my sister to awake."

"Alright then" the stallion said moving his hoof to jump off the cliff before stopping at the sound of his armor. _'I told them this would be ruined in the flight' _He thought before somewhat shaking off a majority of his cumbersome armor many of which still dimly glowing from the landing. Much of it broke on contact with the floor shattering into thousands of little pieces before being blown away by the wind. What pieces that did not break sank deep into the earth; steaming as if it recently came out of hot forges.

Last but certainly not least was that his wings made of flowing light simply faded away like smoke, letting the armor rims that we're once supported fall like the other pieces of metal. What was left was a pair of regular feathered Pegasus wings. However these wings we're not folded back or we're they outstretched in any way. They we're simply hanging like a limp piece of wet paper. As the rest of the helmet came off a horn appeared from underneath appearing in a display of light and electricity, the two ponies came to another shocking realization.

Twilight: _'He's just like-' _

Princess Luna_: '-Celestia and myself!'_

'_He's a winged unicorn!'_

Much of the stallion's armor plating was gone now, revealing the full color of his coat, being a light white periwinkle. His mane was as dark as Luna's coat and his eyes we're of crystal cyan eyes that gleamed like a bright star. Over parts of his coat were tattoed markings or sigils around certain parts of his body. Neither Twilight nor Princess Luna has seen those kinds of markings before. However looking at his back, Twilight noticed the stallion's cutie mark: A large bright white star cross. If Twilight didn't know better; she thought that the sigils seemed to almost connect perfectly with it.

Soon the stallion hopped off the cliff and landed in front of them. "Shall we be off?" Then he got a look at the two ponies' dumbfounded faces. "Is something the matter?"

"You're a…" Twilight started unable to mouth any more fixed on the unicorn horn

"Speak up" the stallion asked tilting his head.

Twilight and Princess Luna both exchanged looks with each other, both of them unable to say anything. Finally after an awkward moment Luna finally spoke up.

"You're a winged unicorn like Celestia and me."

"I'm a winged uni-"He stopped himself mid sentence "Ohhhh I see… I guess that's one way of putting it."

"I' am sorry" Princess Luna said lowering her head "I did not mean to insult or surprise you. We don't see many other winged unicorns."

"Never mind that" The stallion said shaking his head "Can we get going? I've had a very long trip and I wish to kind of get this over with."

"Of course sir...-" Princess Luna said then stopped trying to think. "Forgive me again but I didn't get your name."

"Oh how stupid of me" The stallion said "My name is Atom"

He didn't speak anymore afterwards. Despite the many questions both Princess Luna and Twilight had racing around their heads neither of them had the courage to bother him. He kept a rather serious face the entire journey down to the edge of the gorge where a deep pit and tall rocky walls separated them from the forests.

"We have to go up from here." Princess Luna said

"That's way too far for me to teleport." Twilight added

"You shouldn't worry. Both of us can carry you."

"I can't exactly fly." Twilight and Luna turned their heads at the stallion Atom

"But you have wings…" Twilight said "Can't you just…"

"They don't work anymore…" Atom said in a harsh tone

"But what about…"

"Those wings are a completely different story. Besides I don't need wings to reach that height."

"But…" Twilight stopped herself in mid-sentence and finally just gave in. Without probing anymore she got on Princess Luna's back.

"Hold on tight, Twilight Sparkle." Luna said reassuringly as she took flight. Twilight took a look down at the stallion that without warning proceeded to simply jump the entire height of the cliff, passing them and landing on the ledge with a tap.

"I didn't know anypony could jump that high." Princess Luna said to Twilight on her back

"Well he did come out of a flying flaming meteor." Twilight answered trying to think of a more suitable reason. "At this point I don't think there are many surprises left…"

"I hope you are right Twilight." Luna said landing on the ledge, letting Twilight get off.

"Which way did you say it was?" Atom asked looking towards more of the Everfree Forest.

"It should be northwest of us now, unless we want to follow the path of knocked over trees." Twilight said

"Not one of my better landings…" Atom joked "But I guess we can follow that too."

Neither Twilight nor Princess Luna said anything to him while walking through the forest. Part way through while Atom was ahead of them, Princess Luna finally asked Twilight a question under her breath: "What do you suppose he came here for?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Twilight whispered back

"I mean what do you think he is here for other than a simply mail delivery? It's not everyday a pony comes crashing down from the sky. And this one is a winged unicorn no less! How could my sister and I not know about this?"

"Princess Luna." Twilight said "I have the same questions too and I don't blame you or Princess Celestia. There is no way that you can tell when a pony going to simply fall from the sky."

"But Twilight, it is our responsibility to the people that we should be ready for unexpected things. How can either of us defend Equestria from danger is we don't even know what's out there!"

"Calm down…!" Twilight said quickly as Princess Luna was raising her voice in worry "You're taking this a little too far Princess. Nopony can be prepared for everything. Not even Princess Celestia or my big brother Shining Armor who has defended Canterlot on countless occasions could have foreseen the Changeling attack."

Luna stopped walking "I should have been there for her…"

"What!" Twilight responded

"I should have helped Tia with Queen Chrysalis…" Luna finished

"Princess…" Twilight said trying to comfort her but was sharply cut off

"I should have… but I wasn't and I risked the safety of both Equestria and my sister. If not for Cadance and your brother I don't know what… I should have been THERE!" Princess Luna finally broke out loud scaring some birds out of their nests within the trees.

"Excuse me… but are we done!" Atom said coolly far ahead of them.

"I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't mean for that to come out like that." Princess Luna said blushing.

"We're coming!" Twilight yelled over the fair distance "Come on Princess."

Luna didn't speak much afterwards. Despite Twilight's best efforts at cheering her up all it seemed to do was remind the Princess about what she didn't do.

Twilight feeling a bit guilty didn't blame her either. It's hard being a protector of ponykind and knowing that she wasn't there to protect her subjects. More over it's the fact that Princess Celestia was the one to stand up versus Queen Chrysalis. Not Luna. Twilight knew that somewhere deep, it gnawed at Luna's confidence.

Before long they arrived on the outskirts of Ponyville, overlooking Apple Acres.

"Well we're here. That's Apple Acres. Ponyville is just over the horizon." Twilight said

"Is there a place in town I may stay the night?" Atom asked

"Hmm I could ask Applejack if she has room, but I don't know if she's home yet from earlier."

"Perhaps Twilight you can provide accommodations at the Library?" Princess Luna mentioned

Twilight put a hoof on her chin thinking. "Yes that could work! I have plenty of room and Spike would enjoy the company."

"Who's Spike?" Atom questioned

"Oh Spike is my baby dragon I hatched back in Canterlot. Don't worry he doesn't bite and he is very nice."

_Dragons too… _Atom thought quietly to himself. _Didn't think about that…_

"Well the night is young and I still have a job too do. Farewell Twilight Sparkle and Atom and goodnight." Princess Luna said with a short nod proceeding to hover of the ground and return to her post in the sky.

"Goodnight Princess." Twilight said waving. Atom gave a short stare at the rising Princess before giving a reassuring nod and a short hoof wave.

**Ponyville Library**

_*Knock knock* "_Spike? Spike are you awake?" Twilight asked knocking of the front door.

A few lock clicks later, the wooden door of the library opened up revealing the little purple dragon Spike holding a pillow.

"Hey Twilight." Spike said "Haven't been able to go back to sleep. What happened out there?" Spike then took a notice at the stallion behind her. "Who's that?"

"Spike this is Atom. He's new around here and he needs a place too stay for the night before heading off to Canterlot."

"Cool. Come on in then. It's cold outside." Spike said letting the two walk inside before closing the door behind them. Twilight wasting no time started setting up a proper bed for their guest taking out spare sheets and pillows out of the closet.

"So where do you come from Atom?" Spike asked

"I came falling out of the sky." Atom said slyly

Spike dropped his pillow in shock. Before he could mouth another word Atom said: "That was a joke."

"Oh phew, you got me there." Spike said wiping his head and picking up the pillow. "So is Atom your real name?"

"My full name is Solar Atom. I prefer Atom for short since people calling Mr. Solar sounded very weird." Atom answered slowly taking a look around the library shelves.

"Looking for something in particular?" Spike asked "Twilight always has everything super organized"

"I've noticed." Atom said browsing the history section of the library, his gaze stopping on an old textbook titled 'Hearth's Warming Eve.' Taking care not too ruin the placement of the other books, he carefully pulled it out of its slot.

Spike took a quick glance at what book he was reading before walking over towards Twilight who was finishing up the guest bed.

"So where does he come from anyways?" Spike asked Twilight

"He came out from the sky." Twilight answered rather bluntly

"Nice try Twilight but I already heard that one."

"No I'm serious. He did come falling out of the sky." Twilight said turning around to look at the baby dragon.

It took a nanosecond for Spike to realize that she wasn't kidding around. "So that wasn't a joke?"

"Oh of course it was a joke Spike. But in reality he did fall out from the sky. He was that shooting star that crashed."

"Doesn't that… you know… hurt when you crash?" Spike asked scratching his head

"Well he's standing there reading a book as if nothing happened." Twilight said taking a quick glance at the stallion that was quickly going through the pages. "Although he was wearing a strange set of armor before he came with us. But most of it was destroyed after the crash."

Spike took another closer look at the stallion from afar. A few short moments later he caught sight of both the horn and wings. "Twilight he's also a-"

"A winged unicorn. Yes Spike I know" Twilight finished up for him "He's like both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

"This becomes stranger and stranger by the moment." Spike said with big open eyes. "And you said he was going to Canterlot tomorrow. Do you know what for?"

"I don't exactly know. He said he had a message for the Princesses. I'm just wish I knew what it was."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"WHAT!"

"You know. Ask him. Nicely" Spike said with a smile

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt…" Twilight said nervously taking a few steps towards the stallion. "Umm your bed's ready Atom."

"Oh…" Atom said as if broken from a minor trance in reading the book "Right, thank you." Atom closed the book without a second thought and placed back in its slot.

"What is the message you are supposed to send?" Twilight asked abruptly. Spike did a face palm with both his hands.

"I thought I said I would reveal it when the time comes."

"I know but I'm just nervous if it's something important. I just want too help. I'm the Element of Magic, I'm supposed to help."

"Magic you say?" Atom said with a tiny grin "Show me then."

"Huh!"

"Show me an example of your magic."

"I… err how do I… uh" Twilight didn't exactly know what kind of spell would make a good impression. Without thinking she started magically re-organizing the entire library aisle by aisle. Although messy and a bit chaotic Twilight managed to excessively re-archive the entire library all over again. "Um is that enough."

"Not what I exactly expecting but yes." Atom said flipping over a book that had been placed up side down. "You have talent, and great potential. I guess the Princess chose wisely."

"So do I pass your test?" Twilight asked

"Yes…" Twilight smiled

"-And No…" Her smiled dropped

"What did you expect from me?" Twilight asked immediately

"You have great magical power, but at the same time you are also young and inexperienced."

"Inexperienced!" Spike said jumping up and down "Twilight has levitated an Ursa Minor by herself!"

"Spike…!" Twilight said silencing the baby dragon. "Despite what I have done he is right. I'm still only a student."

"Twilight… he called you…" Spike tried to continue

"He gave me an honest and truthful analysis Spike. This isn't like when Trixie was up and around showing off her fancy fireworks. I know that I still have much to learn." Twilight smiled proudly towards both Spike and Atom.

"Clarity and pure curiosity" Atom said silently "Unexpected… Your wise thoughts belay your age."

Twilight blushed a little "I guess I picked it up from living in book. Are you still not going to tell me anything?"

"I can't help you there." Atom said calmly again

"Alright guess I have to find out tomorrow. Your bed is ready."

"Thank you." Atom said trotting quietly past the duo towards the quickly made guest room. "I'm sorry if I put out a bad imprint today."

"Oh no of course not." Twilight said with a wider than normal smile

"Very good then; good night Twilight Sparkle and good night to you Spike." Atom said with a slight bow, closing the door behind him.

"Kind of strange don't you think?" Spike said afterwards

"Spike…" Twilight said with a groan

"I'm serious!"

"So am I! But I told him that I'd wait and that's exactly going to do."

"You're going to wait all night?" Spike said sarcastically

"No I'm going to bed and you should too mister!"

* * *

Double Chapter Post coming up as soon as my internet stops bogging down on me. Original 2nd chapter was much large and had too be divided into 3 parts for room and to expand more.


	3. Chapter 3: Signs of No Return

Chapter 3: Signs of No Return

"_Who am I? The better question is what am I? Or what I have become too protect who I care for? I barely know the answer but there is a point… a point of no return where I remember that I chose to become what I am and who I will defend. Ask the question again: What am I? Nobody important just the last of my kind…"_

It was early morning when Applebloom opened her eyes. The sun had barely shown over the hills casting a shining ring of gold over Apple Acres. Rubbing and her eyes and yawning she uncurled herself from the blankets and got onto the wooden floor.

"Wonder what time is it…" Applebloom said with a rather sheepish look on her face "Maybe I shouldn't have done that skydiving at night. Told Scoot we needed see where we we're going."

Wiping her eyes again Applebloom took a quick look over the slowly approaching sunrise out the window.

"Wonder what today going to be like?" Looking over she caught the shadow of a stranger walking through the fields. "Who'zat?" Applebloom said "What is anypony doing out in that field all alone so early?"

Applebloom took a quick walk through the up stairs bedrooms. "Applejack is still sound asleep" She said quietly closing the door. "And I can hear Big Mac snoring again." She took a glance into Granny Smith's room. She wasn't inside. "Maybe Granny is the one out there." Applebloom said looking around for her. "Wouldn't be the first time…"

Applebloom took of her pajama hat and quietly went down the stairs. "Funny… doesn't Granny Smith normally yell when we're having zap apples?" she reached the bottom and look around.

Granny Smith had fallen asleep on her rocking chair. Applebloom put a hoof to her face. *facepalm* "Never mind that, Granny Smith fell asleep in the chair again and I wonder why she has a bed"

Applebloom stopped for a moment in front of sleeping Granny Smith _"If Granny Smith is here, then who in Equestria is out there?" _Applebloom thought.

A mixture of fear and mystery clouded Applebloom's thoughts; "I might as well see who it is."

Putting on her bow nice and tight Applebloom made her way out of the house, through the barnyard and into the Apple Fields. By now the sun had covered most of the field in golden yellow rays of light, casting shadows over each row of apple trees. Applebloom looked around for the stranger again but didn't see him anywhere.

"Hello?" Applebloom said softly "Hello!?" raising it higher "Is anyone out here?"

Slowly Applebloom made her way through the row of apple trees. "Hello!?" She said almost yelling now "Anyone here!?" She tripped right after

"What in tarnation-" Applebloom said looking down. She had fallen over because of a single fallen red apple. "What's an apple doing on the ground at this time?" there was a rustling of leaves nearby. Applebloom alerted picked up the apple and slowly approached the largest apple tree; hiding behind its trunk.

"_Somepony is stealing our apples!"_ Applebloom said to herself quickly. In her quick surprise and anger Applebloom got a wicked smile on her face. "More than one way to use an apple." She grasped the apple in her hooves.

"_1…2...3- GO!" _Diving from around the trunk, she tossed the apple as hard as she could forward where it made a loud bonk. "Ow!..."

Applebloom looked at the intruder. It was a stallion, a winged unicorn stallion. In one of his hooves was a recently plucked apple. On his head was a nasty red bump right above his horn. His mane was a very dark blue with a coat of light blue periwinkle. "What was that for?" The stallion asked slightly irritated

"Who are you and why you stealin our apples!?" Applebloom demanded. Though angry and equally brave, Applebloom felt a little out of place staring in front of the stallion that was nearly double her height.

"Stealing?" the stallion said confused "The only apple I've seen off the branch is the one you threw at me?"

Applebloom calmed down a little "You weren't trying to take our apples?"

"I was walking along for a long while and in my absentmindedness I found I walked straight into an acre of apple trees. I've been trying to find my way out."

"You we're lost?" Applebloom said in a bit of disbelief. She then took another look around. "Your right you can get lost in here if you don't know where you are. Are you new around here?"

"My name is Atom, and yes I am new in town. I'm not here long though."

"Alright, the name is Applebloom, I'm part of the Apple Family."

"Apple Family?" Atom questioned for a moment "As in Applejack's family?"

"Yeah, she's my older sister." Applebloom answered "How did you know that?"

"Twilight Sparkle"

"OH!" Applebloom said very loudly "Your one of Twilight's friends from Canterlot aren't ya?"

"Sort of…" Atom said scratching his mane

"Well I guess your not used too this many trees in one place. Follow me. I know this place like the back of my hoof!"

For a short while Applebloom lead Atom to the other end of the Apple Acres where the barnyard was. During that time Applebloom had shared what she a filly did around the place and herself as a Cutie Mark Crusader and the Apple Family.

"Doing crazy things I suppose?" Atom said in relation to the Crusader's wild antics

"Something like that." Applebloom nodded "Skydiving a night definitely not it."

Atom made a few chuckles

"I noticed you're a winged unicorn." Applebloom said "Why couldn't you just use magic or fly out?"

"You can't use magic for everything Applebloom." Atom said

"That's true. My cutie mark couldn't be conjured by magic buts can't you still fly?"

"My wings…" Atom slowed down a little and took a breath "They don't exactly grant flight like they used too any more."

"Meaning…?" Applebloom continued

"Well I still have wings yes but I have a very hard time using them like I used too."

"Did you forget how to fly or something?"

"Oh no I didn't forget I just… couldn't anymore."

"You just couldn't fly one day…?" Applebloom repeated "Did something happen."

"Something like that…" Atom said with a nod

"APPLEBLOOM!"

Applebloom and Atom turned their heads to find a charging Applejack heading their direction. She made a quick stop sliding right in front of them.

"Thank Celestria you're ok! Now where in Equestria have you've been!?"

"I was just in the apple fields talkin sis." Applebloom said with a sad smile

"Applebloom what did I tell you about talking to strangers?" Applejack said angrily

"Aww come on Applejack, He's not a bad guy he was lost in the fields for pony's sake."

Applejack finally took a better look at the stallion Atom, finally realizing that there was someone else there.

"Sorry about my little sister here and what is this hoodlum about?"

"Nothing really" Atom said shaking his head "I wandered off to far and got lost in the fields, your sister here found me and led me out."

Applejack looked back at her little sister "Is this true Applebloom?"

"I told you. I found him and we spent most of the time talking." Applebloom said a bit annoyed

"Alright I'll let you go this time little missy." Applejack said sternly "but next time wake one of us up!"

"Yes sis." Applebloom said trotting off with a slight pout.

"I apologize for not giving you a proper introduction around here." Applejack said politely "My name is-"

"Applejack. I know your sister told me everything." Atom said

"Really?" Applejack tilted her head

"Your name is Applejack, you're the older sister of Applebloom, younger sister of Big McIntosh, granddaughter of Granny Smith, niece to your Aunt and Uncle Orange in Manehattan and cousin to many other ponies the Apple Family including Braeburn, Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp-"

Atom took a very deep gasp of air and stopped with an equally loud sigh.

"And that's all I remember. Did I miss anyone?"

Applejack gave the alicorn a rather dumbfounded look before nodding "That's the fastest I've seen anyone learn the names of the Apple Family."

"Your little sister has had quite the adventure around here. She seems very proud of being your sister." Atom said

"Aww shucks she didn't…" Applejack said slightly blushing "I'm just an apple bucker that's all."

"Quick question, does she really do all those 'activities' with her friends?" Atom asked with frown

"Them all looking for their Cutie Marks. They'll do anything and I mean anything." Applejack said "If I may ask a question what's a fancy stallion like you doing out here?"

"Fancy? I don't find myself anywhere near fancy." Atom said shaking his head

"Well you must be important. I've never seen any other winged unicorn other than the Princesses, so I guessed you we're royalty." Applejack took glances between the wings and the unicorn horn.

"Applejack!"

Applejack and Atom turned back towards the barn. Applebloom was yelling to them in front of the house door.

"I thought you had to go to a picnic today!"

"Sweet apples I forgot! I was supposed to bring the food this time!" Applejack made a quick dash inside the house grabbing a picnic basket and as many apple treats she could fit before rushing straight out. In her haste she tripped over a large rock.

Applejack made a giant gasp of fear as the basket flew out of her mouth's grip sending the quickly tossed in treats altogether flying in midair.

"Are you ok sis!?" Applebloom replied making a quick dash towards her. Before she even got far she saw a blur of blue and mane of many colors fly past her, ascending past Applejack and catching the basket.

"Someone call for help?" The proud Pegasus declared in a heroic manner

"Rainbow Dash!" Applebloom called stopping in her tracks.

"Watch out!" Applejack pointed behind her

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash turned around to find the many apple treats still falling from mid air in random directions. She made a quick glance at the basket. It was empty. She only stopped the basket.

Acting quickly Rainbow Dash accelerated towards the treats that we're the closest to her. Catching each one of them by using the empty picnic basket. Several dives and pivots later Rainbow Dash stopped and floated mid air in front of both of the ponies with a full basket.

"Thank you, thank you. Applause please?" she said proudly

"Look out!" Applebloom cried pointing to a single falling apple pie aimed straight for Rainbow Dash's head. No pony could react in time. Rainbow Dash had barely turned her head and almost readied her mouth to scream and eyes shutting for impact. This time another blur of blue flew past them. But the mane that followed was that of midnight blue.

Rainbow waited for the impact. But it never came. She didn't feel the gush of apples all over her face. She finally opened her eyes. In front of her was an alicorn holding the pie with his left hoof.

"What in the…" She gasped

"Oh thank goodness…" Applejack sighed from the ground "Thank you kindly that would have been one nasty incident."

"Hey I helped out too." Rainbow Dash said with a slight sneer turning her eyes on the stallion in front of her. "Who are you and why did you butt in like that?"

"Rainbow Dash, have some respect will ya. He just saved your face from being covered with apple goo." Applejack said sternly

"I could have caught the pie myself!" Rainbow Dash said abruptly "But who is he!?"

"His name is Atom. He one of Twilight's friend from Canterlot." Applebloom said with a big smile

"Canterlot huh?" Rainbow Dash said judgingly "Well that explains the wings and horn. So I guess it's possible that he could fly like that."

Atom tossed the apple pie back into the picnic basket. "I wasn't flying. I told you Applebloom I can't fly like others normally do."

"Well if you didn't fly how could have you caught that apple pie so quickly!?" Rainbow Dash demanded

"I ran here…" Atom said a bit confused

"Ran from where?" Applejack asked getting up. "You we're still back in the inner fields when I got the basket. You're telling me you ran all that way that quickly?"

"Um… yes…?" Atom said

"I know why!" Rainbow Dash declared "You used magic! You have a unicorn horn so you must have!"

"If I wanted to use magic I wouldn't have bothered trying to catch it with my own hooves." Atom said

Rainbow Dash thought for a second. After a short pause she stopped floating above them and placed herself back on the ground. "Alright so you made a quick dash and caught it. Big deal; I got the rest of them."

"Ok… I apologize to you miss…?" Atom said

"Rainbow Dash. The one and only! I'm the most awesome flyer in all of Ponyville and everyone knows it."

"Alright Rainbow Dash next time I'll let you catch the pie." Atom said with a slight grin "In the meanwhile I think I should be going. I need to get something to eat."

"You wanna join us at the picnic?" Applejack offered

"I hate to intrude on social events." Atom said

"Oh you're not intruding. We'd be pleased to have a gentleman like you come along."

"-So long as you leave the action to me!" Raindow added pointing at the stallion.

"Alright, alright chill…" Atom said not wanting to drag the little commotion any further.

"Can I come?" Applebloom asked with big sweet and watery eyes.

"Applebloom, you go back and help Big Mac before your friends show up for your crazy antics again." Applejack said forcefully "I'll not be having you slacking off the family business even if it is for ya cutie mark."

"Yes sis." Applebloom took with a sad face and turned back around to Apple Acres. Applejack picked up the reloaded basket of treats and led the way towards town, followed closely by Atom. Rainbow Dash however kept a close hovering watch over the stallion, still mildly suspicious.

It didn't take much for Atom to notice that he was constantly being examined by the pegasus. Rainbow Dash even made occasional loops around him while whistling to herself. Finally she asked him a question: "So you really can't use your wings huh?"

"My wings we're heavily damaged a long time ago. Flying is not as natural as it used to be for me." Atom said still walking onwards

"Well you can still use em right?" Rainbow Dash said lifting the left wing examining them. The wings fell down on his side like a fallen leaf. "You're dragging them quite a bit."

"It's different now. I retain my muscle memory but many of the tendons on the wing muscle no longer function properly so I have to work much harder to simply move them."

"You said you can't fly naturally… does that mean you still have the ability to fly?"

"Yes."

"With wings like those?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you?"

"It takes a lot more effort than walking does."

"How so? Show me!" Rainbow Dash demanded

"Rainbow Dash really?" Applejack said turning around shaking her head

Atom stopped walking for a moment and took a breath. "Alright then" At that moment his horn and eyes shimmered bright with light, covering his entire body, his wings extending as the aura surrounded it. Wind billowed from him as the magical force gathered around his body.

The wings took a couple flaps before lifting him off the ground where he hovered for a moment, his coat still was glimmering with magical aura and his mane flowing from its concentration.

"Satisfied?" Atom asked the pegasai

"Yeah…" Rainbow Dash said with a tiny pout "You can stop showing off now."

Atom let down his concentration allowing the magic to subside. His mane stopped flowing and his wings floated down like blown paper as he fell back down onto the ground.

"I've seen anypony do something like that before." Applejack said still amazed

"Pheh, I've seen better light shows." Rainbow Dash said a bit jealous

"Are we almost there yet?" Atom asked abruptly ending the issue

"Oh right, its just over that hill" Applejack pointed

Atom continued following without much of a fuss, Rainbow Dash trailing behind him with a slightly jealous look on her face. The mood subsided when they met the rest of group over on the picnic mat.

Rarity the regal unicorn wore a rather oversized summer hat with an intricate ribbon on top. Fluttershy the shy Pegasus was neatly unfolding more of the picnic mat alongside her pet bunny Angel.

Pinkie Pie being well Pinkie was apparently busy looking VERY closely at a ladybug on the grass. She murmured "Ooh" and "Aah" several times moving and twisting her head getting a better looks at the ladybug's red shell.

"Sorry we're late everypony!" Applejack yelled coming down the hill "Nearly dropped the food on the way here "

"Which I saved by myself!" Rainbow Dash quickly and loudly proclaimed

"In which you nearly had an apple pie land on you…" Atom chuckled making Rainbow Dash make a quick glance back at him

"Oh who is this gentlecolt that has come along?" Rarity asked tilting her head to get a better look

"Well bless me if I haven't forgotten." Applejack laughed putting down the basket "This here is Atom, he's one of Twilight's friends from Canterlot!"

"Canterlot!?" Rarity all of the sudden stood upright sending her hat off in the process and on top of Fluttershy, covering her entire head.

"Canterlot!?" Pinkie Pie suddenly made an appearance behind Atom making quick glances at him. "If he's from Canterlot then there's probably a big party coming to town!"

Pinkie then caught a glimpse of Atom's horn and wings. "Hey are you related to the Princess?"

Fluttershy finally got Rarity's large hat of her "Well, he is a winged unicorn." She said taking a look at Atom. "The only other pony I've seen like that was Princess Cadance."

"You must be royalty then!" Rarity said with her eyes wide and sparkling

"Well I… uh…" Atom started

"Well you what? Tell us!" Rainbow Dash asked before he could even continue

"Are you royalty of some sort?" Applejack asked

Soon they we're simply ladling questions all over him. Atom could barely fit a word in-between the questions or Pinkie's random quirks. ("Maybe he's from the circus! Or maybe he's a magician! Oh no wait! He could be a famous movie star!)

"So there you are!"

Atom took a glance over the others, catching a glimpse of Twilight Sparkle down from the far side of the fields

"You left without letting Spike or I know about it. I thought you would have been to Canterlot already."

"Twilight is this friend of yours from Canterlot?" Rarity asked sticking her nose very close to Atom's face

"You must all be confused." Twilight said calmly "He was heading TO Canterlot. He's not FROM Canterlot."

"But that's what Applebloom told me." Applejack put out quickly

"Applebloom… but what would…" Twilight stopped to discern the confusion a bit further. "You said you would tell me where you we're from today last night. Care to let us know?"

"I wasn't expecting a crowd…" Atom said a bit glum

"Don't worry these are my best friends. I trust them completely. Right girls?" The rest of the ponies nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess better later than never." Atom said taking a seat.

"To begin I only arrived here last night. I crash landed into what you ponies call the Ghastly Gorge."

"Wait crash landed?" Rainbow Dash put out instantly "The only thing that crashed into the gorge was that meteor."

"Yeah that was me with absolutely crappy landing?" Atom said embarrassed

"It's true, Princess Luna and I saw him rise from the crater!" Twilight clarified

"So he's from outer space or something!?" Applejack blurted

"ALIEN! COOL!" Pinkie Pie started hopping up and down. Rarity at the sound of the word 'alien' nearly fainted. Then suddenly "You almost crashed into poor Fluttershy's cottage!" Rarity screamed

"I apologize for that misdemeanor on my part." Atom said making a solemn bow "My mission was urgent so I did not pay careful attention to my speed during the dissent."

"That's alright. At least you're not hurt." Fluttershy said as the stallion continued to bow

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a second!" Rainbow Dash yelled "Mission what mission!? Are you a spy!?"

"If I was a spy I wouldn't exactly be talking to you about it would I?" Atom said raising his voice a bit "My duty was to deliver an urgent message to Princess Celestia. Sadly I arrived when the ruler of Equestria was still asleep."

"Why didn't you tell Princess Luna then?" Twilight asked

Atom stopped and paused for a moment. "This message is for her eyes alone, afterword she may disclose it as she pleases. As the messenger I am duty and honor bound to follow those instructions."

Twilight and the others took a look at each for the moment. "So why are you still here then?"

"To tell you the truth, that's actually a really good question." Atom said scratching his head a bit "I'm not used to being in such a peaceful place for such a long while. I should be going then…"

"But you haven't said where you came from!" Rainbow Dash pleaded angrily

"You're just leaving us only with more mysteries!" Applejack added also irritated

"Can you not tell us anymore?" Twilight politely asked

Atom took a look at the others and then back at Twilight. "If you really want to know, then come with me to Canterlot. From there I'm quite confident the Princess will tell you everything I shall tell her."

"But what about us!? We can't just leave!" Rarity cried "It's all so sudden and I want to know!"

"We have other obligations here in town sir." Applejack explained "Truth be told all of our free time was invested into this here picnic."

"I've got flying practice to do." Rainbow Dash proclaimed proudly "Can't let any goofball beat me in flying!"

"I got to take Angel to the doctor today" Fluttershy said

"Babysitting the Cakes again!" Pinkie Pie said "Can't leave those two bouncing around without me!"

"I've got to clean up Sweetie Belle's mess in my wardrobe…!" Rarity sighed

"That's really an issue?" Applejack asked her

"OF COURSE IT IS! I will not have a messy wardrobe to look at when I'm all plum and tuckered out. I want to be in and out without a fuss!"

"Well I got to buck apples to catch up with the rest of my family. Big Mac told me he'd do my share today so I could come."

"I guess that just leaves me then…" Twilight said with a weak smile

"Twilight darling you don't have too go." Rarity said putting her hoof on Twilight's "Enjoy the picnic!"

"Girls we have had plenty of picnics, and besides don't you want to know?" Twilight asked to rather troubled stares of the others "I have thousands of questions to ask and I bet all of you do too. So the only way to get those answers is if somepony goes to Canterlot and that somepony is me."

"You'll tell us right after tight girl?" Applejack started with a smile

"Absolutely" Twilight said with confidence

"Then get going already!" Rainbow Dash said with an evil grin and a smile "The sooner you go the sooner we'll know!"

Twilight made warm and almost tearful goodbyes to the others before setting out with the stallion towards the train station.

"The train is the quickest way to Canterlot." Twilight said approaching the ticket booth.

"Twilight, are you sure you want to come with me?" Atom asked

"What kind of question is that?"

"Never mind…" Atom said shaking his head "Just needed to know if you had any second thoughts."

"Alright, I got us the tickets. Let's go before the train leaves without us."

Twilight and Atom entered the back the train. It would take almost a full day to reach Canterlot by train so Twilight had reserved some rooms in the back.

"We have bunks 12 and 11. Till then we might as well enjoy the view." Twilight said with a smile

"Right, thank you…" Atom said before staring outside the window, his face in the form of a sad frown

"This is it…" he said to himself "I can't return now… I can't look back…"


	4. Chapter 4: The Omen of Equestria

The Omen of Equestria

"_I never called myself a hero, yet still people view me as such. A mythical creature, a legendary individual, an ancient force; but the world will never see behind glory or the victories. Despite being called an immortal the only that I have learned after all this time is about my own mortality and that of everything else around me…"_

Nightfall crept unusually early during the train ride. Barely a couple hours on the trip and the sun had fallen behind the mountains and the moon took its place among the starry skies. The back cart was relatively empty with exception of a few in and out passengers as Twilight had booked only tourist class. Most ponies going to Canterlot by train had reserved the high end first class carts further in front.

Twilight still had numerous questions racing around her mind as the train rode through the mountain range. For a while she had sat in her seat unmoving. Pondering and thinking what to ask and predicting what answers may come.

_A winged unicorn, that came out of the sky as a shooting star… It seems almost too fantastic to be real! _Twilight thought to herself excitedly. _But Princess Luna and I saw him jump out of the crater! He's different from everyone else, even when it comes to both Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. So why would he come here?_

Twilight took a look around the cart for the stallion. Glancing back and forth and down the aisle she could not find him. For a moment she though he had retired to his bunk for the night. But upon glancing through the small door window; the bed covers had not even been touched.

"Where did he go?"

Twilight started down towards the other carts. She checked the bathrooms but not a single winged unicorn came out. The trolley had not seen him either; soon Twilight went down the entire train until she reached the luxury carts. However the guards we're unwilling to let her through without a first class ticket.

"Can't I just take a quick look?" Twilight started to bed

"Sorry madam, rules are rules. You need the proper ticket to access the VIP carts." The train guard said standing in the way of the door.

"I'm just looking for my friend. I can't find him in the other carts."

"Miss I'm quite sure he isn't behind this door or he would have went through me first."

"Have you let any winged unicorns pass you then?"

"Not without their ticket." The guard lifted his chin "You need a VIP pass or at least someone else who is willing to extend their VIP pass to you. Otherwise I can do nothing miss."

"Oh okay…" Twilight sighed seeing as arguing about this any further wouldn't do any good.

"_Perhaps I might have missed him…" _Twilight thought turning around. Her thoughts we're quickly halted by bumping straight into another pony.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Twilight replied regaining her balance

"That's quite alright miss… I say I know you!"

Twilight took a look at the pony she had accidently walked into. Sure enough, dusting his coat and bow tie was the unicorn Fancypants.

"Your one of Rarity's friends." Fancypants said putting his monocle back on. "Twilight Sparkle I believe; the one who had that charming rustic dress made by her. Tell me how is lady Rarity doing?"

"She's doing great. Again I'm sorry for bumping into you. What are you doing on the Canterlot Express?"

"I was returning from a business trip in Manehattan. Although I wasn't expecting to be bumped into again; especially one of Rarity's group. What brings you on this trip to Canterlot?"

Twilight chuckled a bit embarrassed "Well I was heading over to the castle to help deliver a message to the princesses. Only I can't find the messenger anywhere on this train. I tried checking the VIP carts but I was rebuked by the guard."

"Well then. I suppose I can change his mind for such an important task." Fancypants said

"Thank you. I'd really appreciate that."

Allowing Fancypants to pass her, he negotiated extending his pass to the guard. A few moments later Twilight was in the VIP dining cart.

Despite being in a train cart, the Canterlot Express wasted no expense on making a very intricate dining hall. The seats we're covered with red velvet and a purple carpet covered the entire floor board. Small metallic chandeliers hovered above the tables illuminating the room.

In comparison to the last few carts, this one was quite packed. As per the entire day trip; passengers we're served a dinner meal. In the VIP dining cart the rich got nothing less than a full gourmet meal.

As Twilight followed Fancypants towards his table, she felt the eyes of the other nobles and rich ponies on her. She found it hard to look around without be distracted by their intimidating and rather creepy stares as many would probably wonder who she was if she was with Fancypants.

"Over here dear!" came a thin unicorn with a light pink mane sitting down at the large corner bunk with several other well dressed unicorns.

"Ah Fleur, thank you for being patient." Fancypants said "Sorry about the moments notice, but I rather bumped into someone quite interesting."

"Oh I recognize you." Fleur said cheerfully "One of Rarity's I believe."

"Uh… yes hi… I think?" Twilight said slightly nervous still from the others looking at her

"Come now sit down Twilight." Fancypants said gesturing a seat to his left. She quickly obliged.

"So tell us Twilight. This message you have for the Princess-" Fancypants started

"It's not my message. I know nothing about it other that it's messenger is missing."

"What does the messenger look like?" Fleur asked "We probably seen him somewhere."

"He's quite noticeable. He's a winged unicorn like the Princess."

Fancypants nearly spat out his tea and made a quick hard swallow. "He?"

"A male winged unicorn!?" Fleur said surprised with a hint of amazement twinkling in her eyes

Almost every other pony heard her remark and suddenly fell silent. A short moment afterwards Twilight was being hammered with questions.

"Is he royalty?" "Does he have any relationship with any of the princesses?" "Where did he come from?"

Twilight finally let out a single very loud answer "I don't know anything! I don't even know where he is right now!"

The train suddenly made a screeching halt. Grinding it wheels and billowing steam as the brakes took hold.

"Canterlot Royal Guard. Check in Station!" came a familiar voice.

"I know that voice from anywhere…!" Twilight said quickly leaping off her seat towards the front window. There in front of the train checking in full armored regalia was Shining Armor.

"Saved by him of all people…" Twilight sighed before leaving the window for the cabin door.

Shining Armor's poise utterly changed when the train doors swung open to reveal his younger sister.

"Twiley? Twiley! What are you doing here?"

Twilight went over and gave her brother a hug. "Do I need a reason to see my older brother?" she smiled.

"Well I guess there is that, but something tells me that you're here for more than to just say hi." Shining said.

"How can you tell?" she cocked her head a tiny bit.

"It's an older sibling thing." He proudly stated

"Really? How's Cadance doing?"

"Oh you know Cadance. Only I think I'm the one being foal sat now."

Twilight laughed "Says you Mr. Mi Amore Cadenza."

"Twilight…!" Shining Armor blushed. Twilight continued to giggle.

"I assume everything is in order?" Fancypants put out making his own way off the train as his luggage was being inspected.

"Yes, of course." Shining Armor said straightening his helmet.

"Your sister here had the most interesting news today; she said that there was a messenger, a male winged unicorn to see the princess."

"Is that so? Twilight where is this messenger?"

Twilight's face turned red with embarrassment "You see… I kind of lost of him on the train."

"Well he's bound to be in there somewhere." Shining Armor said "I'll go take a look."

For a brief moment the armored unicorn made his way into the train. A few minutes back and he came out shaking his head. "There's no one else I can find inside."

"I swear he was with me, I boarded the train with him! He couldn't have just vanished into thin air." Twilight said before stopping "Could he…"

"Twilight, are you not telling something?" Shining Armor said noticing something strange in his sister's behavior.

"I'm sorry Shining, its difficult to explain especially now since neither you or myself can find him." Held her head down low.

"How about I escort to the castle? You can tell me everything on the way."

"You can do that?" Twilight smiled a bit

"Captain of the Royal Guard; of course I can. Besides I'm married to a Princess and you're my little sister. I'm sure royalty can pass by?" Shining Armor joked with a large smile on his face. Twilight could help but hug her big brother again.

"Lieutenant I'm taking my sister to the castle. Take over for a moment." Shining said to a nearby soldier

"Sir!"

"Fancypants" Shining said respectfully bowing

"Captain" Fancypants responded in turn "Twilight" Twilight made a short bow too

Twilight and Shining made their way away from the train station, only stopping quickly so Shining could take off his helmet.

"Sometimes I think this thing gets in my way more than anything else." Shining said looking at his helmet.

"I thought you always wanted to wear a helmet?" Twilight said chuckling

"Not constantly. Having a helmet is cool but you always feel like you got pot on your head."

"A very nice pot on your head" Twilight laughed

"So Twilight, can you tell me what's going on?" he asked

It was difficult to recall what had happened recently since much of seemed like it came out of fairy tale. Twilight simply stated what most stood out.

"Do you remember that shooting star a few nights ago?" Twilight asked

"Of course, everyone in Canterlot in saw it. I thought Princess Luna went to deal with it."

"She did except it was not what she was expecting."

"What was it?"

Twilight took a deep breath "The winged unicorn."

"What!" Shining Armor nearly dropped his helmet

"I'm not kidding you! He fell from the sky! All he told us is that he is here to speak with the Princess."

"He didn't tell Princess Luna?"

"Nope. He wouldn't spill a bean. He spent a night in the library with me and I boarded the train with him per request."

"And he's not on the train with you now?"

"Well I'm not on the train anymore. And you looked. You couldn't find him either."

"Twilight this could be serious." Shining Armor changed his tone "Can we trust this person?"

"I don't know…" Twilight said thinking very hard "He didn't seem like an evil person. He was very polite and pretty calm."

"You have any idea where he can be now?"

"I don't know, but he uses magic that I have never seen before. Heck its crazy enough that he came crashing out of a sky on a ball of fire." Twilight sarcastically remarked

"That's some tale." Shining Armor replied

"You know I wouldn't be pulling a fast one on you!" Twilight quickly retorted "You have to believe me!"

"Twilight!" Shining said putting one of his large hooves on her shoulder "I do believe you, you wouldn't be here without a good reason."

"Even if that reason is apparently missing?" Twilight almost started to cry

"You just coming to check up on me is reason enough." Shining Armor said comforting her. He wiped the water from her eyes.

Before they could continue further a large shadow of a bird passed over them. High in the sky blazing red and gold through the blue sky was a phoenix. A bird of flame and Twilight knew only one person with a pet phoenix.

"Philomeena…" Twilight said gazing up at Princess Celestia's loyal bird as it circled the sky.

"That's pretty rare you get to see Philomeena fly around the open sky like that." Shining Armor said looking up as well

"I thought you'd always see it." Twilight asked

"Well Philomeena is quite the prankster." Shining Armor said jokingly "Sometimes the guards prefer not to see her."

"Why is that?"

"Because it normally means something embarrassing is going to happen too you. She likes to toy with the most stubborn guards."

Soon the shadow grew smaller and the bird grew larger as Philomeena descended downwards towards the couple of unicorns. Gracefully Philomeena made a quick stop in front the two of them.

"Hi Philo, how's your day been." Shining Armor asked. Philomeena made a salute with her left wing and a proud caw.

"You haven't been messing around with the guards again right Philomeena?" Twilight said with a grin

Philomeena covered its face a bit hiding what could be called a mischievous smile from a bird

"Well we might as well continue down. We're almost to the castle." Shining Armor said "Care to join us Philomeena?"

Philomeena flapped her wings and took off in an eyeblink.

"I think that's a yes." Twilight said watching the phoenix ascend higher

"I think she's following us so she can pull a prank on us." Shining Armor said with a slight grin as they approached the gates.

"She isn't going to drop a bucket of water on us is she?" Twilight joked

"Nah, I thinks that something Cadance would do I didn't do my laundry."

"I would not!"

Twilight looked up to the top of the gatehouse, but Shining Armor froze in his spot.

"Twilight!" Princess Cadance yelled from the top of the gates.

"Cadance!" Twilight said nearly hopping up and down

"Be right down!" Cadance said disappearing from view before coming out of the gatehouse stairway moments later.

"Is my husband telling you things about me?" Cadance asked. Shining Armor could only blush.

"Nothing that I know already. It's good to see you." Twilight said hugging her old foal sitter

"You're my sister now Twilight. I can't hide anything from you. I don't think he needs to tell you anything more than you already know."

"Implying that I don't know my own wife more than my little sister." Shining Armor finally said

"Come on Shining dear. I do believe several years of foal sitting tend to leave a good impression on somepony. Especially when that pony is someone as brilliant as Twilight."

Both Twilight and Cadance began to laugh much to the embarrassment of Shining Armor.

"Captain of the Royal Guard laid low by his wife and sister…" Shining said

Cadance went over and gave him a kiss "You're the best Captain that I know." She said gazing into his eyes. Shining Armor returned the gaze without saying any more.

Twilight couldn't help but say "Aww…" while Philomeena quietly landed next to her.

"I feel so out of place now. Don't you Philomeena" she asked the phoenix.

Philomeena made a very short flap of her wings while cawing softly.

Cadance and Shining Armor finally broke their gaze from each other.

"Sorry Twilight." Shining Armor said. He was blushing much his coat turned pink "I suppose I should take you inside."

"Something the matter?" Cadance asked a bit worried

"I'll fill you in. But Twilight is here to see Princess Celestia." Shining Armor continued

"Does this have anything to do with the shooting star from a few days ago?" She asked

"How did you know?"

"Princess Luna has been coming down here very often every morning since then, which is very odd as she normally doesn't arrive till sunset."

"This is getting more serious by the moment." Shining Armor said

"Let's waste no more time then." Twilight said "Philomeena do you know where the Princess is?"

Philomeena made a large flap taking off in the direction of the Canterlot Tower.

The three made their way up the large stairways leading to the tower entrance. Inside already was both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in what seemed to be an argument.

"I know what I saw sister. But I can't put my hoof on it." Princess Luna continued angrily

"Luna. Stop pushing yourself so hard. You've been at this for two who days and have barely gotten any sleep." Princess Celestia said softly to her younger sister

"I'm fine Tia. I'm just being cautious. You didn't see what I saw."

"No I haven't, but who else has?"

Shining Armor made his way inside first followed by Princess Cadance and Twilight.

"Forgive the intrusion maladies but someone is here to see you." He said bowing. Twilight slowly approached the two Princesses.

"Twilight…!" Princess Luna said slightly surprised

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student." Princess Celestia said embracing her student

"Forgive me for coming on such short notice your majesties." Twilight said

"I assume you're here about the male winged unicorn?" Princess Luna said

"Yes."

"Well where is he then?" Princess Celestia asked looking around not seeing another male pony with the exception of Shining Armor.

"Well you see… I kind of lost him…?" Twilight nervous said

"Lost him!?" Princess Luna blurted "How could you lose him!" Luna had switched her volume to traditional Canterlot voice mode. The noise caused the ceiling to shake dust off and Philomeena came swooping down from the heights.

"Luna contain yourself. You scared poor Philomeena." Princess Celestia said petting the phoenix with her own wings.

"Sorry. Continue Twilight." Luna said readjusting her posture

Twilight barely opened her mouth when another bird caw came through the tower halls. If Twilight hadn't seen it she wouldn't have believed it but a second phoenix came down from the tower. It was a second Philomeena.

"Philomeena…!?" Princess Celestia said looking back and forth between the two birds of fire.

"Imposter!" Princess Luna said stamping her foot. "One of these birds is a spy!"

"I'll stop em…!" Shining Armor said starting to flare up his horn.

"Shining don't! Even with the proper spell you could hurt the real one if your wrong!" Twilight said quickly standing in between him and the two birds.

The second Philomeena came down and landed in front of the first one. Soon the two we're furiously cawing at each other then they started a rather child like fight between birds; snapping beaks and flapping blazing wings. Finally one of the Philomeenas kicked the other into a nearby pillar causing the flower pot on top of it to land on its head. The phoenix laughed at the other one's misfortune.

"Nice one Philomeena." Cadance said "If you're the real one that is…"

There was almost virtually no way to differentiate the two birds ignoring the one with a pot on its head. One could only hope that real one wasn't the one with the pot on its head. The second got up slowly with out rush despite the kick. It then with both wings and took off the flower pot.

"Very funny Philomeena…" It said with a male voice placing the pot back on top. The fake one talking caused everyone in the room to drop their jaws.

"That's the fake!" Princess Luna loudly proclaimed as Shining Armor armed himself to fire

"Leave now changeling…!" Shining Armor demanded

"Changeling…?" The fake phoenix said calmly. Philomeena covered her mouth laughing.

"Philomeena why are you laughing?" Celestia asked her pet. Philomeena still covering her beak giggling simply pointed at both Shining Armor and the fake.

"It's not that funny." the other phoenix said as Philomeena was about to keel over laughing.

"Wait a minute…" Twilight said listening closer

"Who are you!?" Princess Celestia commanded

Twilight took a few step towards the disguised phoenix and gave a squinting look of amazement and disbelief. "Atom?"

The fake Philomeena gave a mischievous grin as its eyes turned bright blue. White light enveloped the tower halls as the phoenix's body shifted and changed. First its wings began to meld together forming the front hooves and the bird claws twisted to become the back legs. The beak flattened itself out and its neck grew longer and thicker as the body mass increased. Soon a piercing spear of light protruded from its forehead creating the horn and a pair wings made of smoke burst out from the sides.

As the dust settled and the light darkened; there in place of the second phoenix was Atom dusting himself off.

"It is you!" Twilight said with mouth opening wider than before.

"Sorry to keep you in the blue Twilight." Atom said continued to dust off the flower petals from the earlier pot drop.

"How did you…" She began before being interrupted

"I took off the train. I knew that someone like me would attract unwanted attention. Afterwards I followed you out of sight far above the clouds. Then while you disembarked from the train I bumped into that little flaming trouble maker." Philomeena started laughing again falling backwards on the ground.

"Philomeena you knew?" Celestia asked looking over the phoenix. Philomeena gave a happy giggle and a nod while flapping. "Why didn't you let me know?"

"It was her idea really." Atom said pointing at the bird "She wanted to have some fun with you. Simply put she called you a work-a-holic."

Princess Celestia made a quick glare at her pet phoenix "Philomeena…!" The phoenix blushed while covering her mouth to prevent herself from laughing much more.

"I don't understand…" Princess Luna questioned "You're telling us that you're little transformation was all that bird's idea? What did she play out what she wanted in the sky?"

"She told me of course." Atom replied

"How?"

"Dear Princess there is other ways of communicating than just with your mouth and ears."

"Are you saying…" Cadance put out stepping forward "That you can talk to animals?"

"Sometimes I wish I didn't." Atom said rubbing his head "They have the craziest ideas."

Philomeena made a short glide over towards the male winged unicorn before chirping loudly at him for a few moments.

"What's she saying?" Shining Armor asked

"She's saying-"Atom answered listening closer "That you all should relax. This castle sometimes is so boring."

"Really?" Shining Armor said

"Oh and she also says to stop hiding in the library when it's your turn to do the dishes."

"So that's where you hide!" Cadance said pointing at her husband.

Twilight could not help but chuckle at her older brother.

"Philomeena enough" Princess Celestia said. The phoenix made a quick responding glance at her owner before chirping a quick note to the winged stallion. Philomeena then took flight and left the tower through an open window.

"Did she say anything?" Celestia asked

"She said that you're a loving older sister and a beloved ruler." Atom replied

Twilight nodded in agreement at the statement. "I don't think there was any doubt in that. But how and why did you do all this?"

"Safety, Training, Secrecy. I have many reasons Twilight Sparkle. Some of them I am not proud to admit and for the record I am sorry that I dragged you in on this."

"I dragged myself in when I boarded that train with you. Now what I really want to know is what have I gotten myself into?"

Atom took a quick glance around at his surrounding audience before nodding his head. "Alright then."

Atom's horn began to pulse slowly with golden light. As the pulse quickened small ripples of magical energy emanated from the tip of the horn. He then spoke but his voice was different, as if something else had processed him and was using his body to convey the message.

"_Time's is up… Destiny is changing… no longer can you escape Fate. When the last star vanishes the realm shall fade with it. Time is short. Gather the people, rally the forces, warn your enemies. A great reckoning approaches."_

The pulse stopped and the glow subsided as Atom took a deep breath exhausted from the speech.

"Gather the people…" Shining Armor said "But why?"

"Vanishing stars…" Princess Luna mouthed

"Time is up…?" Cadance asked

"The realm shall fade with it…" Twilight began to repeat

"What does it mean!?" Princess Luna demanded "Something is coming but what!?"

"Is this some sort of warning!?" Shining Armor asked

"It's a decree." Atom said with a cold tone

"A decree? But what good is that!? We can't simply gather everypony in half a notice!" Shining Armor responded

"Shining the message said that the realm will fade. That means Equestria is in danger! We have to warn everyone!" Twilight said

"But Twilight!" Cadance said "The message also said to warn our enemies! It wants us to tell others like the changelings!"

"Absolutely not!" Luna yelled "If our enemies find out then they will be pressed to attack us in this time of crisis!"

"I agree!" Shining Armor seconded "I don't trust them anymore than I trust this message! I don't care who it's from!"

"Yes! Who has any right to order us around! No decree of any kind within Equestria goes without our saying isn't that right?" Luna said gesturing to her older sister. "Sister?"

The others turned towards the older Princess who looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"My lady?" Shining Armor asked. Celestia mouth was trailing off with a barely audible words coming out from it.

"Tia?" Princess Luna said patting her on the back. The large white winged unicorn shuddered a bit before sitting down with a heavy thud. She was breathing very slowly in deep breaths.

"Princess Celestia is something wrong?" Twilight Sparkle asked

Celestia finally raised her head slightly and finally with a deep breath said "That voice..."

"What?" Luna said listening in closer

"I know that voice…" Celestia repeated

"Who is it?" Twilight delved in

"The message was a decree…" Shining Armor said "A decree from whom?"

"And who in question could have gave my sister such pause?" Princess Luna asked worried

Celestia head bobbed back and forth as if she had gone through an earth shaking revelation. Her mane was flowing very slowly and her breath was quiet but heavy. "It's can't be…" She said over and over again "It just can't be…"

"What is it sister? What is the matter with you?" Luna continued to shake her elder sibling but to no avail.

"Who sent this message!?" Luna cried her eyes flaring up "Where did you come from!?"

Atom held his ground "Sorry Princess but I can't tell you much more than what you already know."

"All I can see is that my sister is now sitting beside me like a mute foal! Tell me by whose will do you send this dreadful message!?"

"The will Princess Luna…" Atom said slowly looking at the princess of the night straight in the eye. "Of your father…"


	5. Chapter 5: Memories of Love

Chapter 5: Memories of Love

"_If you think that you know anything of the past; the truth is that we probably no nothing at all about it. Our actions and consequences over the years are proof enough even if they take millennia to repeat themselves."_

"What…" Princess Luna said stepping back shocked at what she just heard "What did you say?"

Atom simply stood there still looking at the Princess "I was sent here by your father."

"Father…?" Twilight said under her breath "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's… father?"

"I didn't even know someone like that still existed." Shining Armor said

"Can this be true? It could be anybody." Princess Cadance asked

"It must be…" Luna said steeling herself "But then again…" she thought for a moment "Could it…"

"Princess Luna do you know anything?" Twilight asked

"I don't Twilight. I barely remember my parents. I spent so long imprisoned that I lost track of time…"

"Right, well I have read dozens of ancient history books in the library of Canterlot. But I found nothing older than the Mare in the Moon."

"It's not recorded in the library." Princess Celestia said causing everyone to look at the eldest princess who had finally snapped back into reality.

"Princess?" Twilight asked "Sister?" Luna also asked

Celestia took a few breaths before speaking again "I can guess I am the only one who remembers. You see father has been missing for… three millennia."

"Three millennia!?" Twilight's mouth dropped to the ground "That's more than 3000 years ago!"

"Yes, he is much older than us. You we're a very young when father left." Celestia directed at her younger sister.

"But why did he leave?" Princess Luna asked "If he's our father why would he just leave his kingdom?"

"Because of mother…"

There was a moment of utter perpetual silence as the last word sank in; especially for Luna.

"Sister what are you saying?" Luna said

"You know what I am talking about Luna. I know you have suppressed it for many years but this has to do with when mother… passed away."

Cadance covered her mouth with a gasp. Twilight's mouth closed instantaneously as she nearly fell over. Shining Armor comforted the both of them with pats on the back.

"Sister…" Luna said starting to get agitated at the sentence "You're not saying that Father left because of…" She stopped right there before finishing her thoughts.

For a while Princess Celestia and Princess Luna we're staring at each other; like two polar opposites. On one side was the elder sister, Princess Celestia, lady of the Sun, the epitome of kindness and warmth with a gentle but serious look in her eyes. On the opposite was the younger sister, Princess Luna, mistress of the night, the watcher of stars with furious glare of anger and grief on her face.

"This can't be true." Luna said not breaking her glance

"I'm sorry my sister. I should have told you earlier…" Celestia said calmly.

Princess Luna then angrily turned her face away from her elder sister before storming down the stairs and out the tower doors with a slam.

"I can see she isn't exactly excited…" Atom grimly added

"What was that about?" Twilight asked "Princess Celestia what do you two know about your parents that we don't?"

"It's difficult to explain Twilight. Perhaps tomorrow would be a better time. I need to talk to my younger sister." Celestia shook off some of the shock she was still experiencing "Can you stay for tonight master Atom?"

"There is no need for such titles Lady Celestia." Atom said politely "I understand your concern so I will stay a while longer until I am needed again."

"There is no issue?"

"None, I was sent to deliver a message. I have no outstanding orders afterwards and I kind of don't want to go back the way I came."

"So you're staying here then?" Twilight asked

"For the moment" Atom replied

Celestia nodded her head "I'll see arrangements are made. Captain I want every sentry and guard notified and to be ready at a moment's notice when I call."

"At once milady!" Shining Armor said with a salute. He bowed before leaving to follow his orders

"Twilight do you want to stay here in the castle for the night?" Princess Celestia asked her student

"I'd be honored Princess." Twilight said bowing

"You can stay with us for a while." Cadance said

"Oh I don't want to intrude." Twilight replied

"Oh hush you're family. I'm quite sure your brother wouldn't mind for a few days."

Without another word said Princess Celestia made her way slowly out of the tower leaving only her student, her niece and their guest behind.

"So…" Twilight started turning towards the male winged unicorn stuttering a bit trying to find the right words "I'm guessing that you can explain all that's happened recently then a little more?"

"I could." Atom replied "But I'm not sure I'm the pony who should tell you that story."

"Which story?"

"The Royal Family of course."

"Is their father real? I mean he is alive and well right?" Cadance asked

"Real as any other parent lady Cadance."

"Yes but…"

"Please ladies." Atom interrupted putting his hoof up

"You know both Princess Celestia and Luna are royal figures but you have to remember that deep down their still only two ponies and they too we're once young. You never thought that they we're children once?"

"Well…" Twilight stopped to think. She couldn't really imagine either of them as babies. The thought of a tiny, crying Princess Celestia or Princess Luna was both strange and interesting. "I never did think about it… but then again what about you Cadance?"

"I'm not much older than your brother Twilight. You remember when I was younger."

"That's true, but then what about you?" Twilight directed at the stallion

"I'm old enough, but young for my kind's standard." Atom said

"Like a thousand years?"

"Maybe. But who's counting?"

"That's a long time." Twilight said thinking how long it must have been

"If that's young then I'm still a baby then!" Cadance said surprised at the huge age difference.

"Depends on what you see through the time you're given. Sometimes I feel every moment feels like a century than an actual second. Such is one of the disadvantages of long life." Atom stated grimly

"So my life is going to boring is it?" Cadance asked a bit worried

"Time flies an arrow. Almost literally; one moment you're a kid and the next moment you're an adult."

"I would think long life would be considered a great gift." Twilight questioned

"A gift can also be considered a curse. If you know the term of too much of a good thing is bad for you then I probably have that in abundance." Atom stated

"You take life pretty seriously then?" Twilight asked

"Very, except there are times that I wish that I could just stop, even if it is for only a moment of peace."

"Why don't you? I was a work a-holic in past and I know how it feels."

Atom stared down at the floor for a moment before answering "My tasks are too important to ignore and I have other reasons why I must keep my vigil."

"I understand." Twilight said nodding "I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't be. It's good to ask questions." Atom smiled a bit "Enough toddling around in this tower. I should probably see to my quarters here in the castle." He made a short bow to both Twilight and Cadance before leaving. Twilight and Cadance quietly watched as the male stallion walked out of sight as tens of thousands of questions raced through their mind.

"I never thought he was that old." Cadance said "Now I feel like a child among them."

"I wouldn't say that." Twilight assured her old foal sitter. "You're older than me and both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are well over 1000 years old and they don't look that bad."

"Twilight…!" Cadance chuckled

"What? You're still pretty!" Twilight smiled back. They both began to laugh shortly after.

"Oh that reminds me! I have to write a letter to everyone in Ponyville." Twilight remembered

"Let's do it after getting back to the living quarters. It's going to get late soon and I rather not be stranded in the dark." Cadance said before leading Twilight to their current quarters in the castle.

The Sun had already begun to set and the Moon was poised to ascend the starry skies. Princess Luna stood atop the exterior balcony over the top of the throne room. She was pacing back and forth rapidly as the dimly lit torches flicked in the night's breeze.

As the skies became darker and the stars became brighter the flames of the torches slowly began to ebb away. Suddenly they flicked back to full blaze completely rejuvenated as Princess Celestia made her way out towards her younger sister on the balcony.

"Luna…" Celestia called to her

Princess Luna pretended not to notice still lost in her thoughts and memories and wanted not to be disturbed.

"Luna sister I know you're upset but…"

"Upset!?" Luna snapped turning her head towards her elder sibling "Over thousand years till this moment and you are saying I'm UPSET!?" Luna's traditional Canterlot voice volume kicked in nearly blowing out the balcony torches.

"Sister…"

"Don't you 'sister' me!" Luna cried out even louder "Why didn't you tell me about father!? What else have you been hiding from me even before I became that monstrosity on the moon!?"

Celestia didn't open her mouth to speak as her younger sister vented out in rage and frustration.

"Why didn't you say anything sister?" Luna continued "Is it because of what I'd become? That I am the monster that children fear at night? Am I not good enough anymore?"

"Luna…" Celestia stuttered

"Is it because mother died because of me?" Tears began to well in Luna's eyes "I didn't… I didn't mean too…" Luna began to sob as her tears began to trail uncontrollably down her face.

"Luna!" Celestia cried going to her sister's side and cuddling her as close as she could "Mother loved you dearly! How could you say something like that?"

Luna tried to say something between the sobs and being cuddled into her elder sibling's chest.

"She loved you dear sister. They both did and I did and I still do. From the moment you we're born we all loved you."

"Then why did father leave?" Luna finally made out between her tears

"He… he did it to protect us." Celestia answered slowly. Luna looked up at her older sister listening.

"Luna, father did what he had to do to protect us. For reasons he alone knows: he had to leave."

"Why?" Luna asked trying to suppress more of the sobs

"I do not know. I often asked myself the same question for the last thousand years." Celestia stated

"But mother… she's still…" Luna's eyes we're almost ready to flood again.

"Luna do you remember what we promised to mother before she passed?" Celestia asked

Luna sniffed and nodded

"We told mother that there would never be another queen like her, nor would we ever have another mother like her. Our promise was to never become queens but instead remain as princesses in her memory. That promise has held since even after father left."

"But sister, will father… how can he look at me…? How could he ever…" Luna couldn't finish her sentence before crying again

"Luna…." Celestia said as tears of her own welled up in her eyes unable to stave of the unmistakable sadness that the both of them felt. "I'm sorry…" Celestia embraced her sister tighter as they both shed tears "I'm so sorry…"

"I miss her… I miss mom. I miss dad too…" Luna said in between each muffled sob.

"I know dear sister…" Celestia said as her own tears fell from her face. "I do too…"

It seemed like an eternity of sadness in the dark of the night. Both royal sisters sat in each other's embrace unable to shake off sadness that their long forgotten memories had brought. Luna buried her face in Celestia's white coat as she continued to cry even harder. Finally after what seemed to be hours Celestia finally found the strength to stand up again, still holding her little sister close.

"Come on Luna. I think tonight we both deserve a little rest."

* * *

NOTE: Original 5th Chapter chopped up in anticipation of the 3rd Season which includes the Crystal Empire and very possibly new background for both Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. Adapting later chapters as a result.

This and the last chapters (3rd & 4th Chapter) have been the only two I've been able too work on properly (as in editing proof reading and editor notes as well as beta readers). The rest is kind of in pieces. That and Mass Effect 3 has re-ignited some old flame and I always do better when another storyline inspires me. Maybe I'll do a Mass Effect fanfic after this one.

Will most likely post something more a little before or after the episode itself is aired.

Ultima75000


	6. Chapter 6: No One Else

No One Else

_"Never retreat he said... never surrender he said... look where that got us... If I knew what kind of bull crap I was going to put up with I would have bucked him twice on the head. No questions asked. Families torn apart... friends turning on each other. homes burned to the ground... "_

_"Why didn't I save them?"_

* * *

Twilight couldn't well sleep that night. Despite everything she was told by both Princess Celestia and her brother, a hint of worry kept itself lodged in the farthest reaches of her thoughts. Almost instinctively Twilight knew that something was going to happen and soon. It wouldn't be the first time that her 'predictions' came true.

Mare in the Moon, Changeling Invasion; both showed signs that Twilight noticed but no one would believed her.

Not this time.

Twilight got out of her bed early without making a sound. She wanted answers. Answers only that the mysterious messenger knows. She would not wait and if he wouldn't tell her she would find out by herself.

Princess Celestia had accommodated Atom by letting him stay in the same room that Rarity had used back in the past. Perhaps in that room there might be some clues to whatever mystery was approaching.

Slowly but steadily Twilight made her way up the stairs towards the room; the rays of the sun starting to shine through the sky over the mountain. Hopefully he would still be asleep this early in the morning. She then reached the top of the stairs. The guest room door was already wide open.

Twilight did not know if this was good luck or bad luck. The good thing was she didn't need to unlock the door if it was closed tight. The bad thing was that if the door is open then probably Atom was awake. Judging from his previous stay at the Ponyville Library, Twilight knew that he was probably awake.

She took a deep breath and took a glance around the doorway. There was no one inside. The bed was made, the curtains we're closed and it didn't seem anything else had been touched. As quietly as she could, Twilight tip toed deeper into the room. Gradually she began to search more thoroughly around the room. She checked the bathroom in case if Atom was inside but the bathroom was no different than the room itself: empty and untouched.

Twilight began to almost frantically search behind curtains and below bed covers. Atom had vanished before and then would suddenly reappear from out of know where. Heck he transformed from a phoenix back into a winged unicorn in front of her with Princess Celestia as her witness. Literally. Finally while fumbling around with the work desk across from the bed Twilight finally stumbled upon something.

Inside the desk drawer was a lone teal crystal. A gem of unusual shape and size fashioned like a thin tile of glass. It hummed slowly with light illuminating the drawer it was in. Carefully Twilight picked up the tiny teal shard.

"Twilight?"

Twilight nearly dropped the crystal as a voice behind made it's presence known. Very slowly with a slight amount of sweat on her next she turned her head. There in the open doorway was Princess Luna.

"Twilight Sparkle" She said "What are you doing in here?"

"Princess Luna I..." Twilight looked at the crystal tile in her hoof "I... I can explain!"

"You're looking for the male am I right?" Princess Luna raised her eyebrow a bit

"Yes... No wait I just wanted to-" Twilight began to stutter as nervousness began to take over her thoughts. She had been caught red handed and there would be severe consequence if Luna told her older sister.

"Shush...!" Luna said putting her hoof over Twilight's "You want to attract more attention?" Twilight stopped shaking and her babbling to explain herself fell silent.

"Wait a minute. Princess are you-"

"Spying on our guest?" Princess Luna said with mischievous smile "Yes. I couldn't contain myself. I just had to know for myself."

"So you left the door open!" Twilight said with surprise "But then where's Atom?"

"The messenger was not inside his appointed quarters when I arrived to question him. I took a look around the grounds and found no sign of him. I was returning to the room to find out more on him when I find you digging through the desk."

"Where ever he is he won't be gone for too long." Twilight said looking back and forth making sure no one else was around "Do you know what this is?"

"I'm not familiar with this kind of gem. Although I can say it is enchanted."

Princess Luna took a closer look at the crystal tile on Twilight's hoof. "Its humming with magic but it seems dormant, almost as if awaiting some sort of trigger."

"Do you think it's dangerous?" Twilight asked

"Perhaps but it's too early to jump too such conclusions." Luna took another look at the tile and for a brief moment she swore she saw something at the very center of the humming light. "I saw something..."

"Where?" Twilight beckoned moving her head closer

"It was right..." Luna said lifting her hoof very precisely. "Here!" she tapped the tile gently with her hoof.

Suddenly the tile began to spin erratically in circles on Twilight's hoof as if reacting to the tap.

"Princess! What's happening!" Twilight screamed as beam of light shot out of the tile and pierced the roof of the room.  
"I don't know Twilight! Get down!" Luna responded as the beams became more and more bright. The room was covered in white light...

Both Princess Luna and Twilight awoke moments later. Dazed by the surprise light show both ponies blinked their eyes for a moment trying to make out where they we're.

"Princess? Princess Luna are you alright?" Twilight cried

"I'm fine Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna said shaking her head a bit "Do you know where we are?"

Twilight took a good look around her surroundings. Both Princess Luna and herself we're somewhere in the middle of dense dark forest. "It looks like a forest of some kind!" Princess Luna finally got herself up and took her own look around.

"How did we end up here?" Twilight asked "I can't see Canterlot anywhere!"

"Perhaps the gem was housing a teleportation spell of sorts?" Luna said shaking some of the dirt of her coat "But I don't recognize this place."

"Any idea where we should go?" Twilight asked the Princess

"I'll check the stars..." Luna looked up and gasped a moment after. Twilight looked up to the sky as well and her mouth dropped opened.

"There are no stars...!" Twilight mouthed

"This can't be Equestria. I know the night skies and never has there been such a starless night!" Princess Luna cried worried

Both of the ponies head snapped back to surface when they heard a scream in the distance.

"What was that?" Luna asked

"It came from over there!" Twilight said pointing towards the eastern hills.

Both ponies made haste towards the sound. As they got closer the noises became louder and screams became more frantic. Trudging their way over the forest path they found themselves looking upon a burning village.

"That village!" Luna cried covering her mouth  
"It's under attack!" Twilight said "We have to help them!" She jumped down the hill and plunged straight towards the burning village.

"Twilight wait!" Luna cried but the purple unicorn did not stop.

"Twilight!" Luna's voice sounded over the horizon as she stormed through the forest towards the besieged town. The screams and cries of the innocents became louder and louder and the heat from the flames became more noticeable with many trees already lit ablaze.

Shortly after hopping over a small creek Princess Luna came from the sky. "Twilight look out!" A burning tree came crashing down upon the unicorn giving very little time for the Princess to tackle her out of the tree's path.

Both of them rolled down a steep hill before coming to a rocky stop at the bottom. "Princess...!" Twilight said getting up to see the brave pony who just saved her "Are you alright?"

"CHARGE!" a loud and thunderous male voice came from the village.

"Twilight...! The town's up ahead!" Princess Luna said rolling back to her feet and shaking the dirt out of her wings.

"RUN!" a terrified child's voice screamed. Both Twilight and Luna heard the rustling of leaves and cracking branches as shadowy figures made their way around them escaping the clutches of the fire.

"Let's go Twilight!" Princess Luna said before charging into the direction of battle. Twilight readied her magic and following closely behind. As the forest began to open into the village the sight that they beheld was more horrifying than they could imagine.

Peering from behind the forest edge the two ponies beheld tall figures who stood on two legs and had two arms. All we're wearing armor of sort including a helmet on their head and chest plates. Many of them wielded spears, axes and halberds while some of them carried torches. The closest one towards them was laughing manically with a two torches in his hands. As he continued laughing he proceeded to launched on of the said torches into one the houses setting it's insides aflame.

What was not already on fire had already almost burnt to the ground. Aside the strange humanoid soldiers we're ponies of different races; dominantly earth and unicorn who we're trying as best as they could to escape.

Twilight beheld and unicorn mother telling her children; a boy and a girl to run as two of the soldiers approached her.

Despite their cries for their mom the two soldiers seized her by grabbing her neck and mane and forcibly dragging her down the road. The children screamed in terror for the two to stop but they we're sadly ignored.

"KILL THOSE PESTS!" one of the soldiers cried as the girl as began to kick one of them in the leg crying. Another soldier walked towards her. Axe blazing in the reflection of the fires.

"Leave her ALONE!" Princess Luna screamed as she launched herself from cover and head butted the soldier, sending him somersaulting into a pile of rubble.

"Princess Luna! Behind you!" Twilight cried as another soldier approached from behind with the little colt under his arms. His spear pointed at the princess.

Princess Luna stood defiantly in front of the soldier, guarding the little filly behind her. But she dare not make any move lest the colt be hurt. Suddenly in a short blink of purple light the colt vanished from underneath the solder's grip and next to Twilight.

"What the-" The soldier went as Princess Luna press her advantaged and double bucked the soldier in the chest sending him crashing into the wall of a burning building. The kick left imprints on the metal plating.

"Princess?" Twilight asked for Luna's safety bringing with her the little colt.  
"I'm fine." Princess Luna turned to the little ponies. "Hide in the forest and don't look back!"  
To scared to argue the two little ponies bolted off as fast their feet could take them

Glancing past them another humanoid figure, this one wielding a tall staff and wearing what seems to be robes began to chant something inaudible. Not far away several humanoid soldiers we're battling a duo of large male pegasai who had been giving them a hard time.

Finally after finishing the incantation the robed figure fired a beam of light at one of the pegasus causing his limbs to freeze until he was completely covered in ice. As the other turned to defend his partner the soldiers tossed several ropes on him, entangling him and pulling him to the ground.

"That was magic! They can use magic!" Twilight cried

"Twilight this isn't the time to marvel them!" Princess Luna said charging forward to help the pair of pegasai. Luna met the crowd tying down the other pegasus with another ram. The one beside instantly reacted by taking his club and smacking the winged unicorn across the face.

The blow sent Luna wreeling back from the pain and she collided into a house with the back of her head.

"Princess!" Twilight screamed trying to make her way towards her. But a sudden beam of light nearly missed by a hair breadth. Part of Twilight's hair was turned into an icicle by the ray of frost sent by the robed humanoid.

The robed man did not waste his time and sent several more rays of frost at the unicorn. Twilight could do little but dodge for the rapid amount of spells being shot at her gave her little time to concentrate or aim. Also with Princess Luna lying not far away wounded she was more worried for her safety.

As the robed figure fired another ray of frost another horse came into view. But this one was different. Its eyes we're blood shot red and its coat and mane we're as black as night. On top of it rode another soldier armed to the teeth with mental plates and spikes. In his hands was a large spiked flail that was twirling in circles awaiting its first victim to stop its momentum.

Princess Luna's gaze was blurred and the mind was numb with pain. A sense she had not felt for many years. At the edge of her sights was Twilight desperately dodging the rays of frost, ahead was a stallion of black with an even dark rider. The visions we're blurs to her as the shot to her head and temporarily weakened her vision. But her hearing was not as dampened as she heard the crashing of metal on wood.

The black rider upon his steed had swung his flail as Twilight was already dodging the robed man. The flail had missed only due in part that Twilight had teleported and instead struck a burnt up tree, shattering its husk of a trunk into splinters. As the remains fell upon the ground the rider made his turn around the plain, readying his next strike.

Princess Luna stood up with shaking legs. Slowly regaining her sight she quietly lifted herself of the ground with her wings.

Twilight was beginning to feel the fatigue of avoiding her opponents. Being frozen or be smashed by a flail, either fate is not something she was expecting. But she couldn't keep this up forever. The two humanoids we're beginning to pin her down. Twilight's thoughts stopped as she tripped over her own feet dodging another ray.

As the black rider closed behind her, Twilight clenched her teeth and held her breath awaiting the flail's arrival.

Then Princess Luna made a sky rocket dive from the sky towards the rider in black, darting quickly across him as he swung his flail in an arc. Part of the flail's arc got caught in Princess Luna's wings, tearing several tendons.

Thrown out of balance by Luna's interference the rider fell off his ride and the steed slowed down due to the weight of its rider dragging along the dirt. It was then the ray of frost in which the rider and ride had previously dodged struck encasing both rider and steed in ice.

As the robed figure stood back as if gasping from his mistake Twilight took her shot; teleporting behind the robed man and then bucking him in the back. The robed figure fell on the ground in a crumple unmoving.

Gasping for air the unicorn made a desperate search for the Princess.

"Luna! Princess Luna!? Where are you?" Twilight said between breaths

Princess Luna slowly trudged her wait out of the edge of the forest, blood and tree branches soiling her mane and coat.

"Are you al-"Twilight barely had time to go over to the Princess's aid as a single rope looped itself around her neck. As quickly as it tightened she felt both a pull and then a shove as she was forced on the ground. In an instant she tried to teleport but a sudden kick to her rear crushed her concentration.

"This one uses magic freely. Take it away!" One of the soldiers pinning her down called

"Look that one's an alicorn! Our superiors will be pleased!" A second cried pointing at the wounded Princess Luna.

"Princess Luna...!" Twilight said as her moth was getting tied up, the rope around her neck nearly choking the breath out of her.

"Princess?" the soldier said finishing the knot on the rope "This just gets better and better… Take her boys!"

Princess Luna tried to run but her limbs refused to respond. She could barely limp away let alone run. Her head was still throbbing with pain and her left wing was wounded by the flail. There was nowhere to run. They're we're caught.

"I'm sorry… Twilight, Sister… I failed again…" Luna said as she began to collapse on the ground. A single tear came out from her eyes as half a dozen soldiers encroached on her position.

Before any of the soldiers could lay a hand on her a powerful wave of magic sent the closest one's flying.

"What now!?" the soldier on top of Twilight said as his fellow men fell on their backs. Twilight opened her eyes as wide as possible to see.

There crashing out of the forest was Atom. His eyes we're lit with white fire and his wings we're afloat as magic coursed through them. As quickly as he appeared he began to dispatch the remaining soldiers, tackling down those closest before sending bolts of light into several others knocking them out cold.

The soldier on top of Twilight got up and picked up his spear. Aiming for a short while he threw the spear. Atom turned his head slightly to view the incoming projectile before setting his unicorn horn ablaze with green light. A barrier came between him and the spear moments before landing bouncing it harmless into the sky.

The soldier barely brought forth his frustration before Atom leaped into the air kicked the spear back towards him. The spear struck and carried the soldier till in impaled him along the side of a wall.

Atom then walked slowly towards the tired up unicorn, Princess Luna still lying on the ground behind him.

"You shouldn't be here…" he said grimly, his eyes still lit

He undid the ropes around Twilight before helping her up.

"Atom, Princess Luna is hurt we have to get her out of here!" Twilight cried looking at the wounded pony on the floor.

"She's fine…" Atom said with a blank tone.

"What!?" Twilight angrily stated at the insensitivity of the response "She's bleeding over there! Can't you see it!"

She didn't get an answer as the thundering sound of approaching hooves came to her ears. Looking beyond further down the ruins of the village a dozen and more riders of black we're approaching. Smashing and trampling anything and everything in their path; they we're heading directly for them.

"Atom we have to go now!" Twilight said frightened by the sight

Atom did not say anything but continued to stare at the oncoming stampede.

"Are you listening to me!?" Twilight screamed at him. He ignored her again.

Without saying anything else Atom's magical aura extended itself and began to cover the area around him. As the storm of riders prepared to run them over, Twilight closed her eyes as the village was covered in light.

When she opened her eyes, they we're back in the guest room within Canterlot.

Twilight quickly glanced around the room and herself. She hadn't been touched, nothing had changed since they left. Looking left and right she found herself face to face with Princess Luna.

They both screamed and fell over from each other.

"Princess Luna you're… you're."

Luna began to examine herself from head to hoof. She had none of the wound she sustained earlier and her wing was perfectly fine. Not one branch or tree leaf soiled anywhere on her mane or coat.

"You're okay!" Twilight cried finally, hugging the Princess

"I'm okay…" Luna said slowing receiving the hug "But how did we get back."

"You never left…" Atom said holding the crystal tile in his hoof. On his face was a very grim frown.

"What?" Twilight said letting go of Luna "But I saw it… I felt it! We we're transported out of the castle!"

"What you have just experienced Twilight, Princess Luna is little more than dream world. You we're on the floor asleep the entire time." Atom clarified

"Impossible…" Luna said "That was all a dream? What is that thing?" She pointed at the crystal tile.

"This is a memory shard." Atom said "A piece of jewelry in which you can story any memory you want inside it. The size and shape of the shard determines the depth and detail of that memory. With it you can view and relive any memory you see fit. It is used to record events and past moments but it can also be sued to remove painful and saddening memories from your mind."

"So we relived a memory…?" Twilight said softly taking in what she just heard "Dare I ask whose memory is that?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." Atom said his face not changing it's tone

"We're… I'm sorry" Princess Luna said bowing and correcting herself

"Princess!" Twilight gasped

"I didn't mean to intrude. Please this was all my idea!" Luna said before Twilight could say any further.

Atom looked at the kneeling Princess below her before glancing at Twilight. "Brave and honorable of you Princess. Too take the blame to protect your subjects."

Luna raised herself from her kneeling position slowly.

"I hoped you learned well from this…" Atom said. He then dropped the memory shard on the floor. For a brief moment it bounced off the floors titles, cracking only slightly but then Atom stomped his right hoof on it, shattering it into pieces. Gusts of magical particles and dust spurted out underneath.

"The shard!" Princess Luna gasped

"But that was…" Twilight said looking at the now destroyed memory shard

"I don't need it anymore…" Atom said lifting his hoof, the wind carrying the remains into the air. "Sometimes it's just better to forget."

Twilight and Princess Luna looked at each other for a moment perplexed at what had just happened. Without any notice Atom began to walk out of the room.

"But…" Twilight started

"Another time Twilight." He said only turning his head "I think you both learned enough today…"

* * *

October 29th, 2012

Hooray I actually got one of the newer chapters up. This chapter contains the first combat scene and was originally intended to be part of the last chapter. However since season 3 is coming soon I extended it and gave more detail than I had before.

Major Changes we're:

1. Inclusion on Princess Luna: Twilight was originally was going to view the memory alone as Luna was being snuggled by Celestia in the last chapter at the same time. Time instead was pushed ahead to the very early morning allowing Princess Luna in on the event

2. Inclusion of Battle: The combat that either of the ponies witness was not there at first. Originally the memory would be untouchable to them, as such they would simply float around as ghosts and pass through everything. However thinking back on how memory shard may cause a person to 're-live' memory made me think back on Assassin's Creed and how the Animus system works. So I added it in while thinking on how to extend chapters in preparation of season 3.

3. Atom's abilities: In short I wasn't going to even give a hint of what Atom could do till much later but in relation to the memory I had him fight off the men. I am trying very hard NOT to make him look like a 'mary sue' of any sort and much more of his abilities and his mysteries will be revealed later.

4. Shattering of the Shard: Atom was simple supposed to hide the shard or re-insert the memory in his mind so no one else could view it. However after reworking the dream more I decided it would be better if Atom destroyed the memory to work more on the character.

I'll see if I can put another chapter up before season 3. Enjoy the rest the October and HAPPY HALLOWEEN, oh wait HAPPY NIGHTMARE NIGHT!

Ultima75000


	7. Chapter 7: Ruins of History

Chapter 7: Ruins of History

"_Understand that everything has a reason, every reason has a purpose, every purpose has an action and every action has its consequences. Once you get that through your head you will realize that nothing is ever pointless; for good or ill."_

Neither Twilight nor Princess Luna spoke anymore on the event for the rest of day. Even between each other both ponies worried about the male winged unicorn's watchful eye. Princess Luna had retired to the Astronomy tower and stayed there for the majority of week. Twilight however had taken to search through the Canterlot Royal Library for anything that could remotely describe what she had seen.

Memory shards, strange soldiers, captured ponies and who knows what else? Further and deeper Twilight searched the depths of library's history section. At the rate she was going, Twilight was going to empty all eight shelves full of books. Restless days and sleepless nights went by as security in Canterlot girdled up to an all time high.

Shining Armor had guards on watch every hour on every corner of the city, even night watch with Princess Luna. But Princess Luna was doing her own research. High atop the Astronomy tower within Canterlot's observatory the Princess of the Night gazed endless at the track of stars that their guest had arrived from each night.

_Where did you come from? _Princess Luna anxiously twitched her telescope in random directions seeking any anomaly in the night skies. _And why did you come here? Why now?_

There was a soft knock on the door. "Luna?" The door opened as Princess Celestia made her way inside the observatory. "Luna dear you've spent the past four days up here. You have to get some rest."

"Tia…" Luna said getting her older sister's attention as she continued looking through the telescope. "How can I sleep peacefully if I don't know what monsters are out there? Hiding, waiting…"

"Sister we are well prepared for whatever comes. You are safe here." Princess Celestia said

"I'm safe… but what about them!?" Luna snapped finally taking her gaze off the telescope "What about everyone outside of Canterlot?"

"Luna I understand you're concerned but…"

"Tia!" Luna began to rant almost manically "Concerned? Of course I am concerned!"

"Luna!" Celestia gasped at the ferocity at her words

"I saw it sister! I saw it with my own eyes! I felt it…!" Luna was gasping for air as she continued "You weren't there you didn't see it…!"

"Luna please calm down!" Celestia cried looking upon her younger sister in horror "What did you see? Where did you go? Please help me understand."

Princess Luna dropped to her knees still panting. "I… I don't know…" she muttered "It was… unreal. And yet…"

"Luna." Celestia said to her younger sibling softly "Tell me everything."

Back down at the library Twilight had finally pulled out the last book in the history section. "Zebra History" Twilight groaned dropping the book back on the shelf. _No good… there's nothing here. Nothing! _"I wish I knew what to look for!" Twilight screamed in the library surrounded by hundreds of books.

"Twilight! You know better than to raise your voice in a library." Princess Cadance said walking over the pile of books. "Cadance! How did you know I was here?" Twilight said quickly trying to put back a dozen books back on their shelves.

"You're almost always here. This has always been your favorite place to be; a library. My guess was confirmed when you started to scream at the top of your lungs." Cadance smiled picking up another book on the floor. "It's getting very late. Searching for something important?"

"I've been trying to look up ancient history but I get nothing beyond a thousand years. How am I supposed to find out anything on history about more than a thousand years ago?"

"Maybe you're looking at the wrong section." Cadance questioned picking up 'Everfree Forest: A Reference Guide' and briefly looking at it. "You tried the myths and legends section?"

"Those don't have anything about the royal family. Most of them contradict each other and are theories rather than facts." Twilight grumbled with her head leaning on a reading table.

"Well in theory if such an ancient king existed then he must have had left something behind." Cadance said putting down the book on the table next to Twilight.

"Cadance the most that researchers find are little more than ruins with barely any-"Twilight stopped herself "Wait a minute!" She turned her head towards 'Everfree Forest: A Reference Guide' and began to feverishly search through its pages.

"Twilight?" Cadance asked looking puzzled at Twilight's sudden change of tone.

"Ruins! That's it! The secrets lay in the ruins!" Twilight cried in delight "Cadance you're a genius! I love you!" She gave her a gigantic hug before returning to the pages.

"What are you looking for now Twilight?" Cadance asked a bit flustered by the instantaneous hug

"The Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters."

"What?"

"The place where my friends and I first found the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight said "That castle… it must have once been Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's home! I can't believe I didn't see the connection! Royal pony sisters; it makes sense!

Twilight was squealing so loud in excitement that one of the pegasus guards came in to inspect. "Is there anything wrong in here?" he asked observing the mess.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Twilight said embarrassed about the untidiness of the place "I'll clean up this mess, I promise!"

"Ok, just keep your voice down. This is a library." The guard answered before turning away.

"Guess I got a bit carried away?" Twilight said blushing

"You certainly did." Cadance said patting her sister in law on the back "Don't worry about it to much. Focus on what you're doing."

"You're right." Twilight agreed turning her attention back to the book. Skimming through a majority of the Everfree Forest's creatures Twilight found very little notes on the ancient castle. As she went to other chapters all she found we're similar notations and no clear description of the site she was searching for.

"Anything Twilight?" Cadance asked after watching the unicorn browse the same book for 5 straight minutes.

"Nothing." Twilight said flipping all the pages again "The only thing I get is that it's in the forest. How and why it came to be there is still a complete mystery."

"How did you find the castle in the first place?" Cadance asked

"It was noted in the 'Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide'" Twilight said thinking back "But that book is all the way back in Ponyville's Library!"

"Perhaps your friends can help us?" Cadance wondered "I'm sure they can bring the book here."

Twilight thought about the idea. It wasn't a bad one, Canterlot was a little over a day away by train and she hadn't seen any of her friends or Spike for over a week. She had forgotten how much time had passed since she arrived. "That could work. But we need to ask Princess Celestia to send a message to Spike. But I don't want to disturb her right now."

"Twilight you're her faithful student, she'll always make time for you. I'm sure with an issue like this she wouldn't even hesitate." Cadance assured her

Twilight smiled at her old foal sitter and started to walk out of library. She stopped after taking on step and knocking over a small pillar of books. "Oops I did say I was going to clean this up."

"Let me handle that, you go on to the Princess." Cadance said sending her off

"I'll be back to help you as soon as I can!" Twilight said running straight out of the library passing the same guard who had inspected on them. "Sorry I'm in a hurry but the library will get cleaned up!"

The guard didn't get to say much before Twilight ran out of view and for a moment he didn't know what to make of it. For a moment he thought he had just been duped, but against better judgment decided to let it go. His job was to guard the library, he wasn't the janitor.

Twilight had to catch her breath after running nearly the entire length of the castle searching for the Princess. Following the sights and directions of the guards she finally arrived at the tall Astronomy Tower. Already out of breath she was loath to climb up the steps to the top observatory. Before she even started towards the stairs the doors opened to reveal a very tired Princess Luna.

"Princess Luna? Are you alright?" Twilight asked

"I am fine." Luna said rubbing her forehead underneath her horn "I just need to get some rest. I've been busy."

"I can see, do you know where Princess Celestia is?"

"Sister is taking over while I recuperate. She's up in the observatory."

Twilight sighed. She really didn't want to go up those stairs "Thank you Princess. I might as well get started."

For the longest amount of time the stood guard over the library door as Princess Cadance was reorganizing the library. He didn't question why as he was one who asked for it to be cleaned up. But he had asked Twilight, not Lady Cadance. His personal honor began to eat away as he heard the scuffling of books and hoof steps through the walls. A Princess should not be doing such labors.

Finally after hearing several piles of book fall one after another he took off his helmet, placed it carefully along the side of the door and went inside.

"Princess Cadenza" He said bowing towards the Princess "I can finish the job if you wish."

"Oh thank you sir!" Cadance said putting down a huge stack of books that was nearly toppling over. She gave the guard a smile and a nod before leaving the library by herself.

True to his word the guard went putting back every book he could find back on their shelves. One by one he flexed his wings working each tower of books layer by layer. It wasn't what he was expecting to do on a regular basis but still anything was better than regular guard duty.

Guard duty wasn't the problem but the fact that he had been stationed to guard the library. Who'd break into a library? It certainly wasn't the greatest security issue to be appointed. He sighed as he started on the very last pile of books gliding in and out of the aisles.

"Wish there was actually something special within these books." He said to himself. As he began to put the last two books back on the shelves he found there was only space for one more. That didn't make sense. Where did this book come from if the history section was already full?

He looked at the title: 'Everfree Forest a Reference Guide'

The guard shuddered at the thought of the forest. Last place he'd want to be. For a moment he stood there with the book in his hooves as the wind from the outside cast soft breezes through the balcony windows. As the short gusts flowed around his body his nose twitched and he sneezed; dropping the said book.

"Excuse me…" he said wiping his nose and picking up the book sprawled face down on the floor. As he picked it up a single thin item fell out between its pages. The guard examined where the item fell out from. Turning the book on its side, a tiny trail of dust spilled out from its spine.

_A secret compartment! _The guard gasped at his luck picking up the object that had fallen out from it. Taking both items to the reading table he carefully placed it on the flat surface alongside the book. The item was a long thin triangular pillar of crimson color no longer than 6 inches long and half an inch thick. In the glimmer of the moonlight looked like a giant blood red icicle.

The guard didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't something you'd find in the spine of a book and he was no magic user. Yet he could tell this item was unnaturally magical. It hummed with it's own source of light barely illuminating it's clear insides. After gazing at the said item he finally realized that he'd left his helmet outside the library.

_Crap if the Captain found me without my helmet I'd be in trouble!_ He made his away through the aisles of books before turning left at the library doorway. To his surprise his helmet was not where he left it.

"Ah crap! Where's my helmet?" he said looking around "This is not good, Captain going to find out for sure!" He looked up and down the hallway twice before giving up his search. His helmet had been on his head almost all day. He remembered taking it off before starting to clean up. Perhaps he left it somewhere closer in the library?

Taking a deep breath and turning around he re-entered the library. Slowly he began to check the section he recently cleaned up. Maybe his helmet was somewhere in between the aisles? Several minutes later and he had still no luck in finding any trace of the helmet.

_What in the name of Princess Celestia did I do with that metal pot!? _He thought to himself. He yawned before long as it was the middle of the night and he had spent majority of his watch cleaning the library than guarding it. Back at the table he thought. _I'll find it in the morning when it's brighter in here, till then this little crystal wand goes to the vault. _

He pocketed the crystalline pillar and placed the book carefully standing up on the table before leaving and locking the library. As he finished locking the doors he turned around and found his helmet in the middle of the hallway. _How in the- Never mind my shift is almost over better get the thing back on_

Then there was a sudden surge of pain at the back of his head and his vision went black. The attacker walked over his unconscious body and picked up the helmet. He began to laugh menacingly as he put the helmet on top of his own head.

Back at the Astronomy Tower, Twilight had finally made her way to the top. Pushing the door open she found Princess Celestia using the large telescope in the center of the room.

"Princess Celestia" Twilight said still panting from the climb

"Twilight, still not asleep yet my faithful student?" She asked turning her attention to the unicorn

"I'm sorry but I need you to sent Spike a message." Twilight asked bowing towards her

"What is this about Twilight?" Princess Celestia asked stepping down from the telescope

"I think I may be on to something but I need the Elements of Harmony book in the Ponyville Library. Plus I haven't seen or heard from my friends in a while." Twilight gave a tired and sad look on her face thinking about her friends back in Ponyville.

Princess Celestia smiled at her student "Of course Twilight. I'll tell Spike first thing in the morning. Till then get some sleep."

"Thank you Princess." Twilight said bowing once more and leaving the observatory.

With Twilight gone Princess Celestia took out a writing quill and began inscribing the message she would send to Spike.

**Dear Spike**

**I Princess Celestia of Equestria invite you and all of Twilight's friends to Canterlot. She misses all of you very much and it is in my best interest that she gets to see you all again very soon. Please bring the Elements of Harmony book from the Ponyville Library as Twilight requested. There will be six train tickets for Canterlot enclosed with this message. One for each you; including you Spike.**

**Signed Princess Celestia**

Princess Celestia smiled to herself as she finished the letter. _"Perhaps you'll discover what Luna and I could not my faithful student."_

* * *

Another filler chapter with some more in-depth plot to come as season 3 draws ever closer. This was slightly cobbled up last minute but I am quite proud of what I've designed for the future.

Most likely the updates will stop at chapter 9 as I do feel I'm drawing it out and almost rather wait until the premiere episodes.  
I hope you readers are excited as I am. Till another chapter; see you later.

Ultima75000


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets and Lies

Chapter 8: Secrets and Lies

"_There was no rallying cry. No call to glory. No honor in their deaths. Yet we went on anyways. Naught for death or glory but for the sake of all that ever was and all that ever will be."_

* * *

Twilight awoke the next day when the sun was already high within the sky. For the first time in a very long while she slept peacefully. Carried through her dreams by the memories of her friends and adventures in the past; restoring Princess Luna to her true self, resealing Discord in stone, pushing back Queen Chrysalis and her changeling army.

Despite all the hardships and the trials she faced, Twilight could only smile at those memories. Each challenge made the bond with her friends stronger. Each trial taught her a new lesson of friendship. Finally getting out of her bed, she went and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'm glad that Princess Celestia sent me to Ponyville that day." She said to herself in the mirror. Things had changed since she first moved to Ponyville. Once upon a time she would not have even bothered with the notion of making friends. Now she didn't know where she would be without them. Still looking at her reflection Twilight smiled.

There was then a knock on the door. "Come in!" Twilight said still staring at the mirror.

"Morning Twiley" Shining Armor said opening the door slowly.

"Good Morning" Twilight said back catching a glimpse of her brother in the mirror's reflection

"You slept pretty well last night." Shining Armor said walking behind her.

"You noticed?" Twilight turned her head to face her brother.

"Of course" Shining Armor replied "When you're so quiet at night it's obvious. You normally work late nights and early mornings."

"And the Captain of the Royal Guard doesn't have to work late nights and early mornings?" Twilight joked.

"Well at least I took breaks!" Shining answered rubbing his forehead

"I've changed Shining. I'm not the over obsessive bookworm I used to be." Twilight declared "Ponyville has been quite the experience!"

"You're still my little sister Twilight. I'll always remember you for that big, brilliant, hard working brain of yours." Shining Armor beamed a bright smile at her.

"Now you're embarrassing me…" Twilight started to blush at the remark

"That's what big brother's do Twiley!" Shining Armor chuckled before giving his little sister a hug.

"I got to go back to my duty." Shining Armor said as he took his leave "Don't want Princess Celestia to think I'm slacking on the job."

"Go get em bro!" Twilight said waving goodbye. Shining Armor placed his helmet back on his head before leaving, closing the door behind him. Twilight yawned and rubbed her eyes with her hooves. _I need to wash up. Today will be a good day!_

Down at the Canterlot Barracks dozens of guards we're getting out of their bunks to start their daily guard shifts.

"Hey Jet, you seen Star Spear lately?" A gray unicorn asked another guard.

"I haven't." A tan pegasus replied as he put on his armor, helmet already covering part of his dark brown mane "He wasn't in his bunk this morning?"

"I didn't even see him come back to sleep." The gray unicorn said. He picked up his helmet from the armor rack and placed it over his head, fitting his unicorn horn through the opening. "He can't have been out there all night. Could he?"

"Who holds the shift after him?" Jet asked

"I don't know. It's the dead of night shift; who wants that?" The unicorn responded as he finished placing on his own set of armor.

"Roll call!" A large blue unicorn yelled, walking into the barracks with a roll sheet. "Sound off! Jet Stream!" "Present and accounted for sir!" The tan pegasus responded.

"White Sword!"

"Ready and willing!" The gray unicorn responded holding his head high, his white mane blowing in the wind.

"Fire Frame!"

"Reporting for duty!" another unicorn responded, this one a dark orange with a black mane.

"Sky Razor!"

"At your disposal sir!" a teal coated pegasus said using his right wing to salute. The motion caused his grayish mane to fall in the way of his helmet visor. He hastily began to clean it up with the same wing.

"Star Spear!"

There was no response and for a moment not a single guard moved a muscle

"Star Spear?" the blue unicorn looked before he finished writing down some notes before directly addressing the men. "Where is 2nd Lieutenant Star Spear?" he asked the men. They all shook their heads.

"He was on late night shift sir. Haven't seen him sense yesterday." Jet Stream said

"Well who was supposed to switch out with him last?" the unicorn lieutenant asked.

"Don't know that either sir." White Sword answered "We we're wondering if you knew."

"Well obviously soldier I wouldn't be asking the question if I knew would I!" he snapped back at the unicorn. "So no one has seen or heard from him since last night?"

The orange unicorn raised his hoof up.

"Fire Frame?" the lieutenant addressed the guard "Speak."

"Sir, I was supposed to switch with him last night."

"Well did you?"

"No sir."

The lieutenant's eye twitch for a millisecond as the other three guards turned their heads giving off incredulous looks. "What?" the lieutenant said very slowly, almost as if he was ready to pounce at any moment. "Explain yourself soldier… now!"

"Sir I beg your pardon but Star Spear requested that he take the entire shift when I went to switch with him that night. Not one too argue with why he asked for something like that I accepted his request and returned to the barracks." Fire Frame said

"He's been there all night!?" Jet's mouth nearly dropped in amazement

"That's over doing it. Even for Star Spear." White Sword said

"Request permission to speak sir?" The teal pegasus Sky Razor finally opened his mouth

"Permission granted." The Lieutenant said nodding, his mouth still shaped in an angry frown.

"With all respects to the 2nd Lieutenant shouldn't he have reported in by now?" Sky Razor said "Despite taking two full shifts the moon has set some time ago."

"Sky, what in the name of Celestia are you playing at?" White Sword said twisting his head at the direction of the pegasus.

"I'm saying that this isn't like Star Spear. He's the most stubborn hypocrite I know!"

"Watch your tone soldier!" the lieutenant said angrily

"Sorry sir." Sky said shaking his head "But you know Star Spear, he's the most honorable guy in the entire Royal Guard next to the Captain. "

"Honorable or overly stingy?" Jet added with a fake choke and chuckle.

"Shut up Jet." Sky retorted quickly before continuing to explain. "Star Spear wouldn't break the rules unless it went directly against his morals. To take two full shifts; maybe something happened."

"I just think he fainted on the job…" Fire Frame joked. He then received a hard smack on the side of his head, nearly spinning his helmet around his head a full 180 degrees.

"Well who decided to go back the barracks early?" Sky Razor growled at the orange unicorn.

"Stand down!" The Lieutenant cried before any other violent actions could be made.

"Something the matter?" Shining Armor came inside the barracks and the entirety of the guards inside stood at attention. "Lieutenant Light Shield?"

"Sorry Captain" The Lieutenant said saluting his superior "Questioning the men on the whereabouts of 2nd Lieutenant Star Spear."

"Star Spear?" Shining Armor's eyes frowned a bit trying to remember "I sent him to watch over the library."

"No one else has seen him since then Captain." Light Shield said showing the Captain his roster. "Apparently he was sent to switch with Fire Frame but instead he ended up taking his shift as well."

Shining Armor looked at the orange unicorn before asking "This true?"

"Yes sir." Fire Frame said

Shining Armor started to pace back and forth shortly before redirecting his attention to the lieutenant.

"Alright then" He said straightening his helmet "Lieutenant Light Shield, You take what you have right now. I'll make a personal trip to the library and see if anything happened."

"At once sir!" Light Shield said "You heard the Captain!" He bellowed at the rest of them causing each of them split off in different directions. Only Sky Razor paused for a moment next to Shining Armor.

"Captain" He said "I don't know why but something smells wrong here."

"Let me worry about that soldier." Shining Armor assured the pegasus. Sky nodded before taking flight of f the castle grounds.

Shining Armor slowly made his way towards the library, helmet glowing from the reflection of the sun's rays. As he passed through the castle grounds each guard and soldier that he passed saluted him. He gave the occasional salute or wave back but on his mind we're other things.

_Security hasn't been this tight since my wedding day. What is going to happen? Does Twilight know? Do the Princesses know? Does anyone know? _*SLAM!* "Ow!" Shining Armor was so lost into his thoughts that he walked straight ahead into the castle gates.

"You alright sir?" A watch guard said at the top of gatehouse.

"I'm fine. Open up I need to check on the guards inside."

Shining paid much more attention inside than he did outside. Last thing he wants to do was walk into a wall or worse; straight out of a window. It's embarrassing enough he ran into a door. What's next now?

"Shining Armor? Dear?"

Shining Armor froze in place as the familiar voice of his wife called to him.

"Shining? Did you hear me? Are you okay?" Princess Cadance said coming around from behind him.

"What? Oh never better. Sorry blanked out there." Shining quickly recovered shaking his head.

Cadence gave her husband a snooty look "Shining Armor, what's going on?"

"I just accidently walked into a door." Shining said as his face turned red embarrassed

"That explains a lot." Cadence chuckled "What caused you to do that?"

"I'm looking for a guard I station at the library. He hasn't reported in since last night."

"The Library?" Cadence said a bit surprised

"You know something?" Shining Armor asked

"The guard last night volunteered to finish up cleaning up the library for both myself and Twilight."

"That sounds like Star Spear." Shining Armor said "I'd better check if he's still in there." He kissed his wife on the cheek before resuming his walk. He'd wasted too much time already thinking. The sooner he got this matter settled the better. As he turned around the corner there still standing in front of the library door was Star Spear. Still clad in armor, not a pinch of dust or dirt on his white coat or yellow mane.

"2nd Lieutenant Star Spear!" Shining Armor said

"Oh uh… Captain!" He said as if woken up form a trance. He was leaning on his spear as if he'd been sleeping on it.

"You haven't reported in for hours. What happened?"

Star Spear made a giant yawn and covered his mouth with one of his hooves.

"Sorry sir, I took another shift to clean up the library. Then I think I simply dozed off."

"Lieutenant, you need not worry about such tasks." Shining Armor said patting the pegasus on the back.

"But it's my duty to assist the royal family whenever possible." Star Spear said trying to stand up straight again visibly exhausted.

"That doesn't mean you have to do their chores." Shining Armor said "You're a good soldier and an even more reliable lieutenant but you have to think for yourself once in a while."

"Yes Captain." Star Spear said saluting before letting his hoof drop to the ground "I will admit I feel like I got smacked on the back of my head."

"Well you still got your helmet on soldier." Shining said tapping the plating of the helm "Take a break for the rest of the day."

"But-"

"No buts about it. You deserve it after all the work you've put in."

"Sir, I must insist that a full day off is-"

"That's an order." Shining Armor said smiling

Star Spear head dropped in defeat. "Yes sir."

"I'll go report what happened back at the barracks. You just get some rest." Shining said before walking away. "I expect you to be in tip top shape tomorrow."

"Of course" Star Spear said smiling weakly as his superior walked out of sight. The smile then turned to a devilish grin. "You can count on him…"

Star Spear turned around and entered the library, locking the doors behind him. "This will give me plenty of time…" he headed deeper into the library, closing the curtains of all the windows and carefully blowing out the candles and torches inside. Within a few minutes most the library was dark, only lit by the sunlight barely piercing through the curtains.

"Now I can finally take this off."

The eyes of the pegasus turned a dark green as his body began to twist and turn. Bug like wings replaced the fake feathers, fangs elongated in his jaws and a twisted horn forced its way out of his forehead, launching the helmet off into the air.

"Now to report my findings…" the changeling said gazing upon a large mirror hanging on the wall. He pointed his gnarled horn at it before firing emerald flames into his reflection. As the mirror image on the wall vanished into the fire another face appeared in its place.

"My Queen, Your humble servant begs an audience." The changeling said with a sneer

Bright harlequin eyes pierced the dark veil behind the flames of mirror image as the face drew closer and clearer revealing none other than Queen Chrysalis.

"My faithful servant Draco, you have done well to conceal yourself for so long within the borders of Canterlot. What do you have for me?" she said

"Your highness I have infiltrated the castle at long last. I have taken the form of a trusted soldier within the Royal Guard."

"Good. Good." Chrysalis said with an evil smile on her face. "But there must be more than that if you risk too call me at this early hour."

"Your majesty I have discovered that a great event is coming to Equestria, an event that will turn the entire nation upside down."

"Go on…"

"A great power has given a warning to the Princesses. It approaches now as we speak."

"Do you know who?" Queen Chrysalis asked

"My lady, the Princesses themselves they say… they say it's the King. They say it's they're father."

"FATHER?" Chrysalis nearly choked causing the other changeling to jump up in surprise. "They have a father who still alive?"

"More than that my Queen, even if it is the truth there is great power to be gained here." Draco finally pulled up the crimson triangular pillar out into view. "This."

"What is that?" Chrysalis said pushing her face as close as she could to her own mirror.

"I'm not sure" Draco said "But this little glow stick in my grasp was hidden here in the library. The guard I impersonated found it by accident when a foolish little pony went digging for answers. It radiates magic all over."

"Have you discovered its properties yet?" Chrysalis asked

"I've only acquired it recently my queen." Draco replied

"Then I suggest you find out whatever secrets it holds. If it contains the power that you imply then I can finally have my revenge on-"

There was then a knock on the library doors. Draco nearly dropped the pillar in shock.

"You have been discovered!" Queen Chrysalis screamed

"I'll deal with this…!" he said pressing his own horn on the mirror to put out the green flames. As the vision of Queen Chrysalis vanished, Draco quickly covered the mirror with another curtain. As he rushed to the doors he stopped himself realizing he still had the red pillar on him. Without thinking, he quickly shoved it into the drawer of the reading desk. _I'll be back for it later!_

Outside the Library a certain unicorn was knocking on the door…

"Hello?" Twilight said knocking on the door once more before trying the handle "Still locked, why is it locked."

There as a short click and the doors spread wide open revealing the same guard who she saw yesterday.

"Yes?" he asked looking a little annoyed

"I'm sorry but is the library open?" Twilight asked

"Um…"

"Princess Celestia didn't say the library was closed." Twilight continued

_Ah son of a shape shifter… _Draco thought to himself. _There goes the closed library tactic…_

"No it's not closed" he said clearing his voice "I was just tidying up and the door accidently locked itself behind me."

"Okay." Twilight said "Well thanks for cleaning up after me."

"Don't mention it." Draco forced a smile in his disguise. _I do not want to clean up after you…_

"Can you help me find something?" She asked

"What is it?" _Go away already!_

"I need to get more books on ancient ruins. Can you bring some to the reading table?"

The changeling tried the best he could to not groan at the request. He had no choice. "Of course." He said

Twilight made her self comfortable at the reading table with an already large stack of books while the fake guard began pulling more and more books out from the shelves. _A few books my sorry changeling ass! _He thought as the pile of books he carried grew ever taller. Keeping his balance he slowly carried the tower of books towards the unicorn.

As he approached Twilight put down the book she was reading. "Thank you sir." She said opening the drawer to place her current book inside. "What is this?"

"What?" The disguised changeling took a peek around the tower and saw the red glow from the insides of the desk drawer.

_OH NO! _He lost his balance in his panic and the tower of books came toppling down on him, leaving him buried underneath.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked as she quickly shoved away a dozen books off him. As the remainder of the books slid off the pile a single hardcover textbook hit the guard flat on the head. The blow finally knocked off his concentration and his disguise wore off. Twilight's mouth dropped open as the now revealed changeling opened his very angry bug like eyes. "You're not a-"

Bursting out from the pile he slid underneath the unicorn and kicked the desk with the open drawer on its side, sending the pillar flying out into the air before being caught in the air with his mouth. With his cover blown he immediately kicked off into the air and went straight for the windows.

Before he could reach it, Twilight had picked up another textbook and thrown it directly at the flying changeling, smacking the pillar out of his mouth and causing him to crash into a stone wall. "Oh no you don't!"

The red pillar cycled slowly through the air landing with a slide across the top of one the bookshelves on the second level. Twilight only got a quick glance at where it landed before hearing the rumbling of the changeling rolling around on the second floor. Not wasting more time she grabbed one of the shelf ladders and climbed up for the pillar.

Draco shook off the daze to see the unicorn reaching for the pillar with her hoof from the top of the ladder. "That's mine!" he screamed speeding towards the shelf and then kicking the ladder down the aisle.

Twilight barely had any time to grip the ladder as it shot down the aisle at great speed before stopping at the end of the shelf nearly tossing her off in the process. The changeling Draco then began to scale the bookshelf climbing to the top. His we're hooves about ready to grab the prize until suddenly it was whisked down to the other side of the top.

Twilight had climbed to the top of the shelf and using her magic had begun to pull the item towards her. "You're not getting whatever this is!" she said.

Draco growled at the unicorn in frustration before his own twisted horn turned a sickly green, launching an emerald lash which wrapped itself around the pillar.

The two began a little tug of war on the top of the shelf, both grunting and panting as they tried to pull the pillar closer to them. But Twilight had one advantage. She was a unicorn and not a changeling. Changelings needed to devour the love of others for power.

Draco knew this as his own magic began to flicker out. His green lash becoming thinner and thinner until it looked ready to snap.

Thinking quickly he simply let go.

Twilight had not expected the changeling to simply let his spell fade and the pillar flew pass her head and over the library. As she struggled too stop it before it crashed onto the ground the changeling took the chance to tackle her off the top of the shelf.

Twilight had luckily before being hit had slowed the pillar enough that it landed on the ground floor; right at the bottom of the stairs.

Draco jumped off the shelf with wings flapping; but Twilight still on her back used her magic again. This time several books came flying off the shelves and shot the changeling in mid air. Several of them knocked him out of balance sending him crashing back down onto the floor of the 2nd level. As he got up Twilight sent another barrage of books at him.

"Stop-"_*SMACK*_ "doing-"*_POW!*_ "-that!"_*WHAM!*_

"No!" Twilight didn't stop until the changeling was buried completely underneath a pile of books. Taking a breath and wiping her forehead she ran down the stairs as quickly as possibly before he could recover.

Fed up with playing games Draco exploded out of the pile in a rage. Roaring his displeasure as the books fell around him. He jumped straight off of the second level and landed with a heavy thud on the ground level. Twilight however already had the pillar in hoof and was more than halfway towards the exit.

_Almost there…!_

"NOOOOOOOO!" Draco roared launching himself at full speed and double bucking in mid air the center book shelf. The shelves began to fall over like dominos. Hundreds of books fell as their holders collapsed onto the floor. Twilight barely stopped in time before the last gigantic shelf nearly squashed her flat.

As she turned around the changeling charged screaming "GIVE ME THAT!" before snatching the pillar from her and kicking her on top of the fallen shelf.

"Not this time Twilight Sparkle!" Draco said sneering at the unicorn.

"What… are you doing here?" she asked but the changeling did not bother to answer her question. Leaving her on top of the broken shelf he rushed back into the library.

Twilight pulled herself out of the mess before a hoof tapped her on the back. She jumped around and readied herself for battle.

"Twilight what's going on in here?"

Shining Armor with his helmet on had walked over the fallen pile of books and gazed on his sister. Two guards had also followed closely behind him.

"Shining there's changeling and I think he's stolen something important!" Twilight cried still panting "We have to catch him!"

Back down at the corner of the library the changeling Draco was shoving away the fallen shelves he kicked over.

_God damn it where is that mirror?_

Pushing aside another shelf away and throwing off the curtains he found it. Gathering the remainder of his magical power he once more shot emerald flames into the reflection. As he readied to jump the small pillar was shot out from under his hoof. "Argh!"

"Not so fast!" Shining Armor said approaching from behind. Both Twilight and the backup guards cornered the changeling.

Draco stared at the opposition. There was no way he could make a grab for the pillar. He had wasted too much energy on that meddling unicorn. His mission was a failure. All that remained was to escape or be captured.

"Surrender yourself changeling." Shining Armor said putting his hoof softly on top of the crystal pillar.

"Never!" Draco snapped back before leaping into the mirror. Shining Armor took a shot, but the changeling made it through the portal; the mirror instead was shattered to pieces.

"He got away…" Twilight said disappointed

"But he didn't get this." Shining Armor added finally picking up the crimson pillar to examine it "What is this and why did he want it?

"I don't know." Twilight said looking for herself "He panicked the second I found it here in the library. But it seems familiar…"

"Familiar?" Shining Armor looked at his sister weirdly "Like you read about this in one of your books?"

"No something different." Twilight replied trying to figure if her thoughts we're correct. "We should take this too Princess Celestia right away!"

"You take it Twilight." Shining said handing her the pillar "The guards and I will check around here for clues. And clean up the mess you both left."

Twilight looked at the absolute mess the Canterlot Royal Library was in after her little scuffle over the pillar. "Oops."

* * *

I watched Season 3's premiere so now I have an idea how to adapt the next few chapters. Due to the disappearance and reappearance of the Crystal Empire (as per King Sombra's curse) I can safely say/assume that Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor (Yes he is a prince now. Twilight announces it :3 ) Now rule the restored Crystal Empire.

For simplicity sake we can currently assume in story canon that this part happens before Season 3 but I fully intend to move the timeline forward with later chapters.

Also I realized (again) that Word's spelling and grammar check is retarded and a lot of time asks me to replace Cadence with Cadance or Cadince(As it auto corrected on previous chapters.) along with other little and stupid errors.

If I get the time I'll see about re-updating the chapters with slightly correct grammar and canon name spelling.

Read (if you haven't already by skipping the chapter and going to the bottom LOL!) and Review. I'm open to any opinions and ways I can improve. I'm still quite a newbie at writing period (Let alone a story about colorful ponies ROFL)

Ultima75000


	9. Chapter 9: Pillars of Friendship

Chapter 9: Pillars of Friendship

"_They say the greatest bond is that of love and trust, but if that's true then whys it take only a single action to destroy it?" The answer: Betrayal, Backstabber, Traitor… That's what their called…_

Twilight didn't even realize how fast she was running through Canterlot Castle. After the changeling spy assault adrenaline was still coursing through her body. She had probably run at least half a league hoping up and down stairs and kicking doors open. Finally she stopped at the door to the throne room, turning with a skid before bucking the doors wide open.

"Princess Celestia!" she cried

"Twilight?" Princess Celestia looked up from her long list of duties as the large doors swung open by her faithful student's charging intrusion. Twilight ran to the feet of the throne before bowing quickly. She was completely out of breath and was panting heavily.

"Twilight what's going on?" Celestia asked putting down her scroll and walking down to look at her.

"Princess…" Twilight said taking a gasp of air "There was a changeling…"

"Changeling, where?" Celestia asked

"In the library…" Twilight continued still panting "He was disguised as a guard. He attacked me."

"Are you alright?" Celestia said looking worried at how hard her student was breathing.

"He tried too-"Twilight choked while trying to explain, nearly falling over on one hoof.

"Twilight please catch your breath." Princess Celestia said "Get her some tea."

"Yes your highness." One of the guards responded before leaving the vicinity. He returned shortly after Twilight's breathing had become slower with a tray of hot tea. "Drink Twilight" Princess Celestia said pouring her student a cup "You look like you've been through a lot."

Twilight took a large sip of tea before gulping the rest of it down. She then made a huge sigh as it kicked in. "That's much better." She said as her voice became normal again.

"Now Twilight, what did the changeling want in the library."

"He wanted-"Twilight didn't get to finish before Shining Armor trudged heavily in carrying a wounded guard.

"Your highness we found him in the library." Shining Armor said putting down the wounded pegasus.

"How is he?" Celestia asked

"He's fine but he took a hard blow to the back of the head. Winds we're tied up pretty tight."

"I recognize this one…" Twilight said looking closer. "He's the guard that the changeling was disguised as!"

"What?" Shining Armor said looking at his younger sister "You sure?"

"Positive." Twilight confirmed looking closer at the unconscious body. "He was with Cadence and I last night in the Library as well."

"Right where I left him too…" Shining Armor mouthed slowly

"What did the changeling want Twilight?" Celestia asked again.

"This." Twilight pulled out the red pillar of crystal, still pulsing softly with magical light. Both Princess Celestia and Shining Armor gazed at it for a moment with unblinking eyes, almost hypnotized by its glow.

"What is it?" Shining Armor asked

"Not sure. But the changeling went insane when I discovered it. It has to be something important."

Princess Celestia tapped it with the tip of her horn. Immediately she flung her head back up the as if repulsed by it.

"Princess?" Twilight said dropping the pillar on the floor. It fell on the floor with a tiny clang.

Celestia shook her head a moment as if something had recently bumped her head. "I am fine."

"What happened?" Shining Armor asked looking on the floor at the pillar.

"Powerful magic" Celestia answered picking it up "Whatever secrets this thing holds is protected by very powerful magical wards."

"Let me try." Shining Armor said putting his own horn on the pillar. The pillar's humming became a glow as the horn resonated with its own light. Shining Armor's facial expression grew as hard as iron, barring his teeth in concentration as sweat started to drip off his mane.

Suddenly a spark of light shot out of the connection of the horn and pillar, sending the Captain of the Guard flying backwards onto the floor and knocking his helmet off.

"Brother!" Twilight cried going to his aid "Are you alright?"

Shining Armor sat up before putting both his hooves on his horn as if it was on fire. "That could have gone a lot better." He said patting it slowly.

"Did it work?" Twilight asked helping her brother to his feet.

Shining Armor shook his head slowly "Not even close." Shining Armor wobbled a bit before putting a hoof on his head again. "The backlash of the spell hit me like a brick."

"Take a rest Captain." Princess Celestia said "I'll handle it from here."

"Yes your majesty." Shining Armor bowed before taking his leave. Twilight nearly followed him out until the Princess called for her to stay for a moment.

"Twilight? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Princess" Twilight said

Celestia cleared her throat before asking: "Do you have any ideas on how or why this object is here in the castle?"

"I…" Twilight mouthed trying to straighten out her ideas. "Well maybe…"

"Twilight is there something you wish to tell me?" Princess Celestia inquired further

"It's not that, it's…" Twilight sighed for a moment looking for the right words to describe this. "It's that I'm not exactly sure if… if that thing is actually safe to use."

"Twilight, my faithful student" Celestia said "You don't have to hide anything from me. I understand why you're a bit worried. Luna told me everything."

"She did?" Twilight yelped sticking herself upright "I didn't think that-"

"That she'd be comfortable telling me?" Princess Celestia finished for her "I could tell immediately from her actions that something had been troubling her more than usual. I expected the same results from you."

"Princess I'm so…" Twilight couldn't find the will to finish, ashamed that she had tried to hide something from her mentor.

"There is no need to be sorry." Celestia reassured her student "You we're just trying to keep us safe from harm. Maybe you should take a break too."

"Princess?" Twilight said still worried

"Do not worry Twilight. I do however have something for you." Celestia gestured at the side entrance of the room. "You can come in now."

The doors swung open instantly

"SURPRISE!"

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike popped out of the small door way before quickly group hugging Twilight.

Twilight's worry melted away in the embrace and she could not help but laugh in glee. "Aww you guys you shouldn't have…"

"Why not sugar cube?" Applejack said squeezing Twilight even harder. "We we're invited her by the Princess herself."

"We never leave a friend of ours hanging." Rainbow Dash seconded

"We we're so worried when you didn't come back." Rarity said "We thought something went wrong."

"We all didn't want to startle you or something…" Fluttershy said

"Startle?" Rarity looked at the mellow pegasus for a moment "Fluttershy you we're almost worried sick about Twilight till dear Spiky wikey came up with the letter."

Spike blushed furiously at the remark "Ah it was nothing."

"After we got the letter everyone jumped on the train and whoosh we're all here!" Pinkie jumped in "Oh yeah I also got this." She pulled out the 'Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide' out.

Twilight just about snatched the book in an eye blink. "Just what I needed! Thank you!"

"Twilight…" Celestia said giggling a bit

"But…"

"My faithful student, you need to give it a rest." Celestia said "Go back to Ponyville with your friends. I know you missed being with them."

Twilight looked at her mentor with a sad face but on looking back behind her at the rest of the group she smiled and nodded. "I guess it couldn't hurt to have some fun again."

"Party on the train home!" Pinkie Pie said hopping up and down. Twilight couldn't help herself but laugh as a single tear of joy escaped from her eyes.

Princess Celestia waited for her student and her friends to be well out of the castle before turning her attention to the pillar.

"Father what did you leave behind for us to find?" She said placing the said pillar on top of her throne's arm rest.

"Sister?" Princess Luna came into the throne room alone "You sent Twilight home?"

"This is our matter Luna." Celestia said glumly "Even my student Twilight should not bother with something like this."

"What if we need her?" Luna asked "And what is that?"

"We won't." Celestia said steeling her face "Come with me."

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna both with the pillar in hand headed towards Canterlot Tower. After going inside they stopped in front of the vault containing the Elements of Harmony.

"Sister you do not mean too…" Luna said gazing at the locked vault

"I do Luna. We have to use the Elements again." Celestia sternly replied

"But we are no longer their appointed wielders… what if the Elements reject us? Or maybe reject me?" Luna said unsure about her elder sibling's idea.

"Do not fret sister we only need one of the Elements." Celestia said as she unlocked the vault

"One, why one?" Luna looked at the small red pillar in front of her.

"When I touched this pillar I felt the familiar sense of the Elements before its protection spell repelled me." Celestia explained "Also I found this…" She turned the pillar towards her sister till a noticeable symbol that shimmered inside the pillar's crystalline interior.

It was the ancient symbol of Honesty.

"It can't be. How can it be?" Luna said staring at the symbol dumbfounded.

"I know. This dear sister is possibly one of father's treasures he left behind for us, hidden in the library for over a thousand years."

"The library, but when did you-"

"I'll explain later Luna but for the moment…" Celestia opened the ornate case holding the Elements of Harmony carefully picking out Applejack's element out. "I must know what father left for us to find."

She put the apple gemmed amulet around her neck before closing her eyes to concentrate. A short second later Princess Celestia's eyes flashed a flaming orange before she put her radiant horn onto the pillar again.

Sparks of fire and electricity flew out from the contact as if a buzz saw was grinding its way through metal bars. Celestia flinched and grunt trying her best to keep herself concentrated but the pillar itself remained unperturbed by her efforts; its glow growing ever brighter as the Princess exerted more and more energy.

Sweat and exhaustion quickly began to become noticeable on Celestia's body. Her mane started to lose its flowing consistency and her legs began to wobble under the stress. Celestia fell to one knee, but she did not break contact with the pillar.

"Sister, that's more than enough!" Luna said covering her face with one of her hooves to block the force of the magic. "You'll hurt yourself if you keep trying!"

"I… must… keep… trying!" Celestia stubbornly grunted picking her single fallen knee up and redoubling her efforts. She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes and the sparks became like dragon's fire.

"No! Celestia!" Luna cried but her elder sibling already was pouring all her power into the Element of Honesty. Immediately Celestia began to wince in pain as the magic began to falter.

Celestia's short yelp became a constant moan as the magic began to slowly overwhelm her.

"Celestia!" Princess Luna cried powering up her own magic and placing her horn next to her sister's atop the pillar. Immediately the backlash of magical force shot through her being like thunder. Strain automatically forced itself upon her body along with painful overwhelming force.

"Luna…!" Celestia said gazing at the rash decision of her younger sibling "What are you doing?"

"What…" Luna winced out her mind nearly numbed out by the pain and effort she was exerting "What I've should have done before… a long time ago…"

Princess Luna stood up tall, her connection to the pillar un-severed by a string of pulsing white light connecting her horn to it. She practically limped over to Celestia before lifting up one back hoof.

"Protecting my sister!" she bucked Celestia on the chest, knocking off the Element of Honesty and sending the elder Princess on to the floor.

The full force of the pillar's might redirected itself at Luna; the force nearly tripled in output causing the lunar princess to collapse on the floor screaming in pain.

"Luna!" Celestia cried trying to force herself over to her sibling's aid, but she used too much energy. She herself could barely move. All she could do was watch in horror as the pillar's protective wards tormented her sister's mind. Tears began to pour from her eyes.

"What have I done?"

Luna tried clenching her teeth and biting her tongue in efforts to ignore the pain and force herself up. However with every effort she made, the pain redoubled itself forcing her back onto the ground screaming.

She was going to die. Luna thought to herself unable to comprehend anything else but the pain. Thoughts of regret and remorse flooded her head as her body soon became numb and her mind became blank. But there was one single thought that Luna held on to even amidst the chaos she was in.

As her vision blurred out she gazed at her fallen elder sister Celestia who gazed back with tears in her eyes. Luna tried to smile but she couldn't.

Then a hoof place itself on top of the pulsing pillar and it stopped. The light died out like a blown out candle and the pain vanished along with the weight of fatigue. Princess Luna took a gasp of air, catching her breath from her screams.

"Luna…" Celestia dragged herself over to comfort her sister. "Oh beloved sister… I'm sorry, are you alright?"

Luna could not move her body. Her wings did not respond to her commands and she laid there still gasping for air. She felt her elder sister's warm embrace but still she felt as if the life had been drained from her body.

The same hoof the stopped the pillar made its way to the Element of Honesty on the floor.

"You'll find that some secrets are not meant to be discovered just yet you're majesties."

"Master Atom?" Celestia said gazing at the stallion that had both the pillar and the Element of Honesty in his hooves.

"I told you Princess, there is no need to refer me as such." He said

"How did you…"

"You're little light show was quite noticeable."

Celestia put her head down on her still panting younger sister. "I did this… I caused this. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. But my dear sister…"

Princess Luna could only moan exhausted.

Atom placed both the pillar and the Element of Honesty back into the vault before closing it. "I know you're anxious. But perhaps it's better for you to focus on the here and now." He said gesturing at the fallen princess of the night.

Celestia looked at her younger sister who had just about fallen asleep in her embrace. She kissed her on the forehead. "Perhaps I have been ignoring what's really important at the moment." She tried to get up but her shaky legs caused her to nearly fall down on top of Luna.

"I haven't been this tired in a long time." She said doing her best to stay stable.

"Tend to yourself Lady Celestia." Atom said walking over and lifting Luna with his own horn's magic "Is there a place where she can rest?"

"Yes. Please take her to my room immediately…" Celestia said walking next to her unconscious sister.

Slowly the two carried the younger princess to Celestia's personal bedchambers. Despite herself being exhausted from earlier efforts, Celestia lit the fireplace herself as Atom placed Luna onto the bed. After putting the bed covers over her she stood at the side of the bed still facing her sister.

Though her mane had returned to its previous radiance, Celestia did not feel any better. She wanted to apologize to Luna a thousand times over. But there in front of her she slept. Unmoving and breathing slowly.

"She was trying to protect you." Atom said gazing at the fireplace.

"A choice that nearly got her killed!" Celestia cried still staring at her. "I was such a fool to think that I could force my way in by simply using the Elements of Harmony! She was right and I knew it! We are no longer connected to the Elements I tried anyways…!"

Celestia held her head lower no longer able to bear the sight of her injured little sister. "I should be the one bedridden. Not her."

Atom took his gaze away from fire and put a hoof on hers. "You can't protect her all the time…"

Celestia pulled her hoof away. "What are you saying? That I should allow her to stand in harm's way?

"I didn't say that."

"I can't lose her again." Celestia said with a strong voice "Not again. My heart wouldn't be able to take it."

"And you think you dying to protect her would make your sister feel any different?" Atom addressed sternly towards the elder princess.

Celestia didn't respond to the question. She gazed back at Luna who was peacefully asleep in bed.

"You said you can't bear to lose her." Atom repeated "You don't think that wouldn't apply if she lost you instead?"

Celestia opened her mouth about to angrily retort her response, but no words came out and she gritted her teeth in shame.

"I know of the recent events. You sent her away when she became jealous of your rule, but you regretted that decision ever since. You told yourself that you'd never lose her again when your precious student returned her to the way she is now."

Princess Luna moaned and turned in the bed briefly as her elder sister tucked in the covers over her shoulders. "I don't know what to do."

Atom put horn over the bed chanting inaudible words Celestia did not recognize. A dim light of white and gold covered the both of them and she felt as if all the worries of the world had vanished. The scratches on both her and sister began to fade and the injured look on Luna's sleeping faced turned into a calm smile.

"Trust her." Atom said "She's you're sister." He lifted his horn to complete the spell casting. Celestia did not know what to say.

"Thank you sir" Princess Celestia said putting a hoof on Luna's tired face.

Atom simply bowed before her. "It is my honor and duty Lady Celestia."

Renewed both physically and mentally that her younger sister was safe, she stood up proudly letting her man once more flow into the air.

"We should leave her to rest." Celestia said "I must speak with you more on what's happened."

Quietly they both left the bedchambers and down the grand hall of the castle where they both spent the rest of the day chatting. Celestia endless asked question after question but many of her guest answer's we're not exactly to her liking.

"You still haven't explained why exactly you're here." She said

"I'm just an envoy for this purpose, nothing else." Atom replied

"Then why do you wait here? Is your duty not done?"

"You're little discovery of the Pillar of Honesty made things more difficult."

"Then you know what it is then!" Celestia said, her eyes focusing on the male winged unicorn. "Why does it have the Element of Honesty on it?"

"That Pillar is the container of pure 'Honesty' in Equestria. There are five more like it, each of them corresponding to your Elements of Harmony." Atom explained "They are each powered by every living beings own life force."

"What?" Celestia stopped in her tracks. "That pillar…"

"Holds the collective power of just about everypony's attribute of 'Honesty'" Atom said

Celestia stamped on the floor "No wonder its effects we're so powerful, but how does these Pillars work with the Elements themselves?"

"The Elements are conduits." Atom explained further "Conduits that channel their powers into the effects that you have seen in the past. But as you know, only chosen wielders who are connected to the Elements of Harmony themselves can wield it."

"But if such power is contained within these pillars, then why has the Elements failed before?" Celestia questioned

"The Element's power is not physical or even magical in nature. It is the representation of a person's heart and soul. The pillars are both fueled and empowered by the wielders themselves. If a dishonest person we're to try and wield 'Honesty' then its power would be greatly diminished by opposite and opposing values."

"Wouldn't that destroy its power then?"

"The pillar draws it strength from every living creature, not just its chosen wielder. The pillar will remain as strong as the people who power it, but only a person who truly represents it can utilize its full potential."

Celestia thought to herself for a moment pondering on what she had been told. "Is there anything else inside it that I should know?"

"There is…" Atom said grimly "The pillars are also two other things. First they are also memory shards of incredible proportions. But instead of holding actual memories they instead store emotions. The second is probably the most dangerous part about them."

"And that would be…" Celestia asked

"I will not say anymore…"

"But-" Celestia's words we're cut off as a flash of yellow fire familiar to how she sends a letter magically to spike shot in front of her before forcing itself into Atom's unicorn horn. For a moment his eyes went bright and then returned to normal as if he understood what it meant.

"I have new orders…" he said

"Wait cannot you not explain to me more?" Celestia cried not wanting to be left with more questions.

"Another day Princess" He said opening a window on the side. "You'll have much more to worry about than ancient riddles very soon." A flash of light blinded the entire room for a moment. When Celestia opened her eyes, the stallion was gone.

The only thing left for her to see was a lone shooting star, flying above the sunset.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"What do you mean you lost it?"

"The stupid unicorn! She got in the way!"

"Yet you return alive? Why didn't you bring it with you?"

"The Captain of the Guard… Shining Armor… and his pretty little wife…" Queen Chrysalis seethed at the thought of either of them "Now his little sister gets in my way again! I should have you imprisoned Draco!"

"My queen!" Draco begged on his knees "I swear under your rule that I will not fail you again! Please your highness let me prove myself and my loyalty to you!"

Queen Chrysalis lifted her own wicked hoof ready to smack her subject across the cheek. She then stopped herself in mid swing causing Draco to flinch in fear.

"Alright then…" She said her sneer turning into a devilish smile "You're lucky that I'm in generous mood today Draco. For I have just the mission for you. You see something wonderful has happened. Something that hasn't been seen in a thousand years… "

* * *

First of a double chapter update; Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

PS. I apologize if this and/or the next chapter seem a bit rushed but being perfectly honest these are more or less filler chapters written almost purely because of Season 3.

PSS. I apologize again if there are errors (which there probably are) that a very disturbing to picky readers.


	10. Chapter 10: Foundations of Crystal

Chapter 10: Foundations of Crystal

"_A heart blacker than the night… a heart colder than ice…"_

* * *

**Please note that this chapter actually happens during the Season 3 premiere episode and actually crosses over into it. You may understand the chapter better after watching it and it is heavily recommended.**

* * *

"Important mission she said"

The changeling trudged his way through ice and snow, his bug like wings frozen solid, his ice glazed with frost.

"Generous mood she said"

He nearly sunk into a pit of snow as the blizzard raged around him. Hail and snowflakes blotted out the skies and the screeching wind pierced his hide with the cold.

"If I knew her highness we're to banish me out to this frozen wasteland I would have taken the spanking and jail time, no regrets." Draco shook the pile of snow gathering on top of his head. His gnarled horn looked like it was about to crack like an icicle. He even had icicles under his nose!

"How in harmony's name am I supposed to find a thousand year old empire in the middle of snow storm?" He roared in displeasure. His next step forward caused the layer of powder to collapses underneath him. He slid down like a ice sled, trying his best to stop himself with his hooves; wings flapping.

But the cold temperatures and turned his wings into little more than frozen pads. As the fall became steeper, he lost his balance and rolled down the rest of the way in a boulder of piled ice and powder.

Bouncing, rolling, turning, twisting and flying in random directions Draco felt as if he was going to hurl. If he didn't know better he'd bet that whatever he did hurl would freeze itself midway in his mouth. Suddenly the giant snowball crashed into pieces leaving him buried underneath several feet of snow.

He popped his buggy eyes out of the snow like a bright eyed snowman. He blinked twice before blowing his nose hard, sending the snow off of his body and shot the twin icicles under his nose straight out.

"Now where am I?" He looked around trying to see through the storm. For a moment he did not see anything but white petals and icy streams, but slowly the storm became calm and his mouth fell wide open.

"How in the name of Celestia did I end up here?" he screamed. He was staring over the edge of a cliff over looking a giant canyon of ice and rock. He looked down the cliff towards the bottom. From what he could tell, it was a very, very long drop.

"It's not that way…" he said looking up "At least I hope not… I didn't sign up for this." He turned around to find a single cave opening amidst the wide open ice lands. It was small but it large enough for somepony to crawl in.

Unwilling to spend much longer in the storm, the changeling took his chances in the cave. He crawled in slowly before sliding the rest of the way in upon the frozen floor.

As he tried getting up his hoof slipped and fell face first into the floor. Draco had just about enough of this place. First the storm, then the giant snowball ride and now he could not walk without tripping!

For a good while he spent the next few hours trying to maneuver around the caves deep interior. Very little light penetrated through the roofs and walls of ice and stone, but the darkness suited changelings just fine. What was bothering him the most was he was spending most of the time crashing into frost bitten stalagmites and pillars rather than getting anywhere.

Finally learning how to self skate down the cave without as much trouble he continued looking for another way out until he found himself staring a strange structure deep underground.

It was a temple or at least a mausoleum of sorts. It looked as if it was carved from marble but the ice had frozen over much of it. Pillars seemingly forged out of frozen crystallized ice held a perfectly smooth domed roof high above it, the sun's ray flowing through it like stained glass.

Draco made his way slowly towards its white steps, climbing slowly up on all fours as to not slip and slide back down to the bottom. As he reached the inner plateau he beheld an altar of icicles delicately holding a familiar pillar of deep azure blue in its clutches.

"Another pillar…!" Draco said slowly climbing to his feet "My luck has changed! The Queen will surely reward me now!"

He grasped the pillar with both hooves and pulled. It did not budge; frozen in place from time and the cold atmosphere it was sealed in. Undaunted Draco tugged at the pillar harder and harder causing one of the icicles gripping it to crack. Finally the icicles broke apart releasing the pillar from its cold grip.

"Now to take this back too…" His train of thought was interrupting by the cracking of more ice. He looked down at the floor. The crack of the icicles holding the pillar had stretched itself down to the floor, reaching far and wide across the plateau.

Draco flapped his wings but they we're still covered in ice. Suddenly the altar collapsed and fell down a deep chasm, its maw becoming ever larger from the shattering ice. Draco with the pillar under his hoof dived down towards the stairs and slid all the way down, crashing down the steps.

As he landed at the bottom he lost his grip on the pillar and slid underneath ahead of him. Draco only heard the crumbling of the stairs behind him as the floor beneath him cracked even further. He didn't look back and furiously waved all hooves in a desperate effort to grab the tiny pillar and get out the hell out of there.

In his panic he was unable to properly stand up and his wings we're still frozen; with the pillar in front of him he knocked it further away with his horn before making a frog leap after it.

The floor had now begun to fully fall apart causing ice, rock and snow to sink down into the pit like a frozen pile of quicksand. Draco grabbed the pillar in his mouth before once again diving in the opposite direction of the interior avalanche.

He flew down the frozen caves, sliding and turning in many directions before being shot into a geyser of water.

For a brief second he thought the water was warmer than in should be in such a cold place. It was then he realized how hot it actually was and shot out of it in pain.

His wings now thawed out by the hot spring instinctively set him hovering above the ground, with Draco rubbing his bum with one of his hooves.

He spat the pillar out screaming "Hot! Hot! Hot…!" before plopping his ass right on top a pile of snow. He sighed as the sizzle from his rear sounded off.

"That was definitely not covered in my job description…" he said picking up the blue pillar from the floor "Can't get anything but better now…"

Suddenly he heard heavy hoof steps above him causing the huge icicles above him to shake.

"Oh you got to be kidding me…"

The steps stopped and the icicles stood still. Draco sighed in relief.

"That was close…"

Then a huge rumbling came across from the roof as a gigantic mound of black stormed its way over the rooftop. There was the distinct sound of cracking heard again.

"Why didn't I shut up?"

Once again he was on the run for his life as giant stalagmites of ice and stone rained down from the ceiling. Luckily for Draco his wings we're now fully operational but maneuvering through the cave past raining spears proved difficult. He nearly dropped the pillar on a tight turn but managed to catch it just in time.

For once in his life glad to see the sunlight from the exit he shot out like a speeding bullet and crashed into a giant mound of snow.

"Made it!" he said triumphantly hopping out of the powder. The storm had calmed down considerably since he first arrived but it was still snowing. Draco took a good look ahead of him and saw a blue haired stallion in the distance.

"Shining Armor…!" Draco gasped looking at Canterlot's Captain of the Guard. "Just as the Queen said!"

At first Draco wanted to get in closer but upon gazing further to his right he saw the giant domed shield behind the stallion. Draco's eye's widened larger than dinner plates.

"The Crystal Empire…! So it is true!"

Shining Armor then made his way inside through the shield.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco said running after him. He stopped right before running into the barrier and placed a single hoof on it. The barrier didn't let it fall through.

"There goes getting in…" Draco sighed frustrated once again "Why's this barrier here anyways?"

Draco heard a growling sound behind him through the storm. He turned face to face with a pair of giant neon green eyes with a black shadowy mass as a body.

Draco gulped down his last comment "I'm guessing you're the reason…"

The eyes caught sight of the brilliant blue pillar underneath the changeling's hoof.

"_CRYSTALS…!" _It echoed opening what could be called a mouth.

"Guess so!" Draco cried dodging out of the way before being devoured by it. The shadowy mass chased him with its gaping black maw open wide. It was roaring the single word 'Crystals' over and over again.

"This is my gift to the queen you pile of muck!" Draco cried flying backwards around the dome "Not your dinner!"

After being chased around in circles Draco believed he had lost it, but the mass simply went around the other direction and Draco narrowly avoided being chomped in half.

Finally the mass split in two separate bodies and surrounded him. The changeling had his back to the barrier wall as the shadow began to slowly consume the area around him.

Then with a single faint pulse, the pillar lit up for a brief moment and Draco fell through the barrier like a bubble, just moments before being swallowed whole.

"Guess this was too good not to feed to something…" Draco joked looking at the dark mass glaring at him behind the barrier.

"Nah nah nah nah nyah!" Draco taunted it sticking his tongue out. "Go suck on an icicle!"

The mass roared its anger at the changeling but Draco simply blew a raspberry at it.

"Shining Armor! Your horn!"

Draco turned his attention towards the insides of the dome. Shining Armor had brought her sister along! And worse yet, all of her goodie two shoes friends. Although seeing Shining Armor's horn covered in what seemed to be black spikes was visually appealing.

Tucking the pillar underneath his wings he followed them inside further the Crystal Empire. Hiding behind the houses between each street as the group trekked its way towards the towering crystalline palace at the center of the kingdom.

"What is it with this place?" Draco said as he rolled over behind each block trying to keep out of sight "Not a single pony or anything else anywhere."

He lost sight of the group as they entered the palace "Rats! How do I follow them now?" Draco gazed up at the palace for a moment. He could fly up there, but then the pillar would fall out from underneath. He wasn't willing to part with it so easily.

"I know I'm going to regret this…" he grumbled hopping onto one of crystal castle's supports and climbing his way up with his hooves. It was a snail's pace but eventually he found himself staring into the throne room from the edge of a stained glass window.

A visibly tired Princess Cadence was being support by her husband. She looked as if she was about to keel over as the magic in horn flickered like an old light bulb.

"So she's responsible for the stupid barrier!" Draco said "Typical… her husband did the same thing…" He put his ear on the window to hear over the conversation inside.

"Crystal Ponies!" Rarity's voice echoed through the glass. "There are crystal ponies?"

"Say what?" Draco pulled his head away from the glass and nearly slipped. "That's new."

He put his head next to the glass again and listened in further.

"A research paper!" Twilight's voice now sounded

"Really?" Draco grunted wanting to hear something more interesting

"Too gather information from the Crystal Ponies and give it too you! This is gonna be great! I love research papers!" Twilight continued

"Oh come on!" Draco's temper finally blew its cork and he gave himself a giant face palm.

Not wanting to listen to Twilight's voice or any other ponies for that matter he scaled down the castle walls and hopped off the bottom.

"I'm going home… I got the pillar and that is enough excuse to get the hell out of here…" He turned around the corner of town and bumped head first into a crystal pony. "Out of my way you!"

The pale lavender colored crystal pony mere shook her head and with a very disappointed face said "Sorry…" and continued walking on past.

For a moment the changeling had no idea what to say about the freak encounter. Just 'sorry?' That was it? No 'ahh a changeling?' Something was very wrong here.

"Hey you!" Draco turned around and cried to her. She turned her head and gave the same sad look as she did before.

"Yes?"

"Umm… are you feeling okay?" Draco could believe he was asking that question. Especially to a pony crystal or not.

"I'm sorry…" the crystal pony said again "I don't remember anything… I haven't remembered since King Sombra came to power."

"King Sombra?" Draco said puzzled at the title

The lavender crystal pony all of the sudden winced in pain, shutting her eyes as if something was eating her head.

"And I don't want to remember…!" She cried before turning away and running off

"Well that certainly was… interesting…" Draco said. He took a look around the rest of town. Now some of the crystal ponies we're once again wondering the streets. But all of them looked sad and depressed.

"Great Depression much?" Draco joked at the scene until he caught sight of Twilight coming down the road.

He dove behind a house and watched a she knocked on one of the doors for information. Surprising enough she got the same answer he did. The crystal ponies don't remember anything; and they don't want to remember.

"Maybe the others are having better luck…" Twilight said as she tried the next house.

"Let's find out…" Draco sneered before leaving his hiding place. He traced the movement of the others and found they had even less success than Twilight did.

Rainbow Dash was far too straightforward about it, Fluttershy was to shy to pester anyone very far and Rarity was busy day dreaming.

"Now where is that annoying pink one?" Draco asked looking around. All of the sudden two crystal ponies screamed "Spy!" and ran.

Draco turned to find Pinkie Pie dressed up as a spy, complete with night vision goggles. "You have got to be kidding me…"

Pinkie Pie put on her night vision goggles and looked in his direction.

"Oh crap, move!" Draco bolted before she could get a good look, but Pinkie wasn't paying close attention. ("Ooh, night visiony")

His last stop was Applejack, but it looked like she was having the same issue.

"You sure you don't know anything?" she asked another crystal pony  
"I'm sorry, I just don't feel like talking about it…" the pony replied all moody

"Isn't there anyone in the empire that knows anything about it?" Applejack asked

"Brilliant…" Draco sarcastically said "You wanna learn something? Read a book! Go to freaking library, sheesh!" Then it hit him.

"Hello?" Applejack called out "Is someone there."

A lavender coated crystal pony came out slowly from behind the house. "Yes…" she said

"Hi, I was just wondering if you knew anything about the Crystal Empire?" Applejack asked

"Let's see… I'm trying to remember… there's a castle in the kingdom… and a library…"  
"A library? That could work…! I better tell the others!" Applejack furiously shook the crystal pony's hoof "Thank you very much!" she took off without another word

The lavender crystal pony's depressed face turned into an evil grin as changeling revealed his disguise.

"No problem at all fools…" Draco said chuckling to himself.

Some time passed before the group finally arrived at the library. Draco followed closely, peeking over from one of the windows as Twilight spoke to the librarian.

"We're looking for a book!"  
"We have plenty of those…"

Draco hit his head on the wall "Come on do I have to hoof walk you idiots or something? Go to the history section already!"

"Yes!" Twilight cried as she grasped a very large textbook. "History of the Crystal Empire"

"About damn time…" The changeling said gazing through the window again. He found himself simply staring at a pile of books all over the floor. The group had left.

"Where did they…?" He turned his head around the corner; they we're taking the book to the castle.

"Well that's real smart…" he said "Back to slippery castle walls again."

By the time he reached the windows of the castle, Twilight had already begun explaining the contents of the books.

"Crystal Fair…" Draco replied listening in "Sounds cheesy…"

"We'll get started right away!" He heard Twilight say before the sound of a closing textbook. "We can save the crystal ponies with their history!"

"Ah crap singing…!" He covered his ears

**One long painful song and fair preparation later…**

"Sometimes I absolutely hate my job…" Draco said as the song finished. He sniffed the air, it was… pleasant. It surprised him as earlier the only emotion he sensed was misery and sadness. As happiness and excitement filled the air in anticipation of the Crystal Fair his changeling senses start to tingle.

And it felt good…

"The Crystal Heart!" he heard the cries of a pair of female crystal ponies. In quick reaction Draco turned himself into a lavender crystal pony again before anyone noticed.

"Do you think they really have it?"

"Of course we have it!" Rainbow Dash butted in quickly "We can't have a Crystal Fair without a Crystal Heart!"

"Of course you can't…" the librarian crystal pony said "The whole purpose of the Crystal Fair is to lift the spirits of the crystal ponies so the lights within them can power the Crystal Heart so the empire can be protected!" The librarian's coat suddenly flashed with life. "I do work in a library!"

'_Okay… that was certainly very explanatory…' _Draco thought '_you would think you'd know you work in a library when you just inside it…'_

At that moment the shield flickered and died out allowing the cold wind to penetrate to borders of the kingdom.

"Yes…! I can get out!" he cried ignoring the others around him.

Then the changeling saw the giant mass of gray clouds the covered the entire horizon followed by two enormous green eyes. Many of the crystal ponies screamed and ignored his previous statement.

"Nevermind…"

Before the clouds covered the kingdom, the shield as quickly as it died sprang back up. The dark mass howled in pain as it was repelled once more.

"The one time I'm glad there's a barrier." Draco said looking at the castle balcony where Princess Cadence was desperately trying to hold on to her concentration. "But for how long?"

He then caught sight of Twilight along with Spike storming inside the castle alone.

"Now where is she going in such a rush?" he wondered. Carefully he disguised himself as part of the landscape, essentially becoming invisible before sneaking his way past everypony and inside. He quickly and quietly made his way till he was in the throne alone with the little dragon Spike.

Twilight had already opened the secret passageway in the room and was already on her way down.

"Spike, can you see outside?" Twilight cried from the deep pit she was descending into. Spike ran past the hidden changeling and looked outside the window.

"Not good! Cadence's magic must be fading faster than before! Twilight's footsteps doubled in pace.

Draco looked down the stairs. She was already almost at the bottom. He chased after her as quickly as possible and only stopped when Twilight tripped over a broken step. He wanted to laugh at her bad luck but covered his mouth.

'_Come on stupid, get the door open already!'_

Twilight reached for the door but all of the sudden it literally moved out of the way. After a few tries, the purple unicorn shot the door with a ray of black magic and it finally stood still and opened.

Twilight sat there for a moment staring with unblinking eyes at the open door. The changeling waited for her to move but she sat there perfectly not moving a single muscle. For a brief moment Draco looked at her funny and then walked in view of the door way.

It was a wall! The door lead nowhere but stone wall!

"Well that's crap…" Draco whispered "What kind of door is this?"

He placed one of his hooves on the wall and the dark gem above the door started to glow. A ray of black and green zapped him on the spot sending shivers down his body. Unbeknownst to him as the dark magic entered his mind the azure pillar long hidden under his wing responded in turn cancelling out the effects of the spell cast and his earlier invisibility.

"That really hurt…" Draco said not knowing what had transpired. Twilight was still gazing mindlessly ahead at the wall as he shook off the after effects. The changeling then looked at his hoof. He wasn't invisible anymore!

"Twilight? Twilight!" Spike's voice echoed all the way down to the bottom of the stairs

Draco quickly before the baby dragon reached the bottom hid behind a large boulder.

He then heard Spike cry out for Twilight again, but this time he was begging not to go…

"King Sombra's magic… a door that makes you face your worse fear…" Twilight explained to Spike

'_King Sombra again…?'_ Draco started to think a little more about the name along the giant mass of shadows outside the barrier. _'He was that thing that tried to eat me!? Why the lousy messed up piece of horseshit! Hang on… why didn't that door affect me?'_

He peeked over the boulder again. Twilight had finally opened the passage way and went inside. Looking up through the door he said: "That is a lot of stairs."

Draco took his time climbing the stairs, he didn't want to be noticed but at the same time he couldn't lose track of the unicorn. He had to make sure she found the heart or he'd be in trouble too. Tired after climbing several straight stories of steps and he sat down.

"Who puts a Crystal Heart up a hundred flights of god damn stairs?" he gasped. He then heard the cheers of Twilight as she slid up (or down) the backside of the stairs. Draco gazed at her as she ascended further and further away.

"Hey that's cheating!" he cried getting up on his feet and rushing after her.

When he nearly reached the top he wished he had simply flew his way up instead. He couldn't feel any of his hooves or legs and his chest was panting for air. Barely a single stories worth of stairs was left and he crawled the rest of the way up. He then poked his head over the top step for a look.

The wind from the altitude was blowing hard here. The Crystal Heart stood suspended mid air at the center of room. Twilight Sparkle walked closer and closer to it ignoring the notable symbol beneath it.

'_2000 bits that there's an-'_

The unicorn took a single step onto the snowflake circle. ***BEEP!***

'_Alarm…'_

Twilight all of the sudden was encased within a prison of jet black crystals, the heart falling out of her reach. The unicorn tried to escape but dark magic sealed her in well and tight.

"Spike you have to take the Heart to the fair!"  
"But Twilight!"  
"GO!"

Spike took the heart and ran as black crystals overgrew the plateau. Draco watched as the little dragon jumped off the high plateau. Pulling himself together the changeling dragged himself towards the edge of the plateau. King Sombra had resumed his attack on the kingdom and already much of it was covered by his corruption.

"I got the Crystal Heart!" Spike cried running down the thin spire of dark crystals  
_'DON'T TELL HIM THAT!'_ Draco said to himself.

"That is MINE!" growled King Sombra forcing his way inside the empire boundaries creating bursts of dark crystals as he moved. As a huge spear of dark crystals propelled the dark king upwards, Spike lost his footing and fell with the heart.

King Sombra licked his lips as if ready to devour both dragon and heart whole. But Shining Armor had thrown his wife Princess Cadence to intercept him, snatching both of them from his sights. Gliding down with both the heart and Spike the crystal ponies pointed and stared at her.

"Behold the Crystal Princess!"

Smashing the fake replica that Twilight had carved, Cadence harnessed the power of the Crystal Heart which released a powerful wave of magical light that tore the black hearted king to pieces.

"Why am I not surprised?" Draco said viewing the happy ending

As the wave approached he sighed "This is not going to end well for me…" he shut his eyes as the magic struck. To his great surprise he didn't go flying through the air as expected. In fact the wave revitalized him. He felt more powerful than ever!

As he opened his eyes he glanced at his hooves. They we're shining! Translucent even! The magic of the Crystal Heart had empowered him too! As he marveled at this new development he gazed upon the pillar he had been hiding for so long. Its blue color was furiously brimming with brilliant light, much brighter than it ever did.

"Perhaps I have to thank this for my luck…" Draco said smiling. It was only then as he heard the sigh of Twilight he realized that he had spent to long here and hopped of the plateau before he was seen.

The magic of the Crystal Empire had created an aurora across the skies. The smell of magic coursing through them made Draco's entire senses tingle. He had never felt like this before. Full of energy and brimming with power he flew down to the very edge of the empire where the layers of snow once more became visible.

As he proceeded in the direction of his homeland a single object in the white blanket of snow caught his eye. He landed softly on the ground and picked it up. His observation made his mood even better and he began to laugh heartily. Behind him he could hear the cries of joy from the ponies of the Crystal Empire celebrating their freedom.

"Laugh while you can my little ponies" Draco snickered "Just keep on laughing…"

The changeling held up his prize: The pillar… and the broken horn of King Sombra.

* * *

Part two of the double chapter update; Happy Thanksgiving everyone

This is mainly a filler chapter about the Changeling Draco and his covert mission into the Crystal Empire. It can be debated that this chapter can kinda be skipped but I rather have an part in the fan fiction on explaining things to come. I believe the ending itself is enough reason since I do wish that King Sombra got more of a role like the other villains did.

Expect him and expect the Changeling too.

On a side note this chapter is probably more humorous than the others since its mainly a side adventure through the eyes of a changeling. Much of Draco's depiction in this chapter is more for a comical sense than the serious part seen in earlier chapters.

Next few chapters well underway! Enjoy the holidays!

Ultima75000


	11. Chapter 11: Dark Loyalty

Chapter 11: Dark Loyalty

"_To the fairest it said, but it didn't matter who was or wasn't. If you made that decision you'd find out that you'd always lose… and so would the winner…"_

* * *

He didn't come home unnoticed. How could he? He was lit up like a light bulb, brimming with magic. It took him the rest of the damn day to get home and sure most of the magic had worn off, he was hell bent on showing it off.

The others looked at him and seethed with jealousy and hunger. He didn't mind, nor did he care, they we're beneath his notice for the moment. As he entered the bleakest parts of hive caves hundreds of beady bug eyes opened forming an alien visage of an emerald dotted sky. Loud chirping and grunts of excitement and amusement echoed down the passages.

In the largest opening akin to a gigantic bee hive the sound was amplified tenfold. Between beating wings and ceaseless chirps one might think they we're in a bee hive. Approaching the center spire of the open dome that shot high towards the open sky the crystallized changeling stopped as two singular eyes of emerald glass turned to his attention.

"You return… what do you have for me?"

"What you wanted and more…" Draco bowed as he presented both items to his Queen.

Queen Chrysalis got up out of her throne and walked towards the shining changeling. She marveled at the magic that pulsed from his very skin. She almost licked his face wanting a taste but she stopped herself. Her impulses could be fed upon later.

"Magnificent…" she said circling him "So this is what kind of magic the Crystal Empire employs… "

"There is so much more your highness." Draco said placing both the pillar and the broken unicorn horn on the ground. "They wield an item called the Crystal Heart. It is an artifact that wields huge amounts of love and magical energy. The same energy that currently enrich me and my powers."

"And why did you not take it?" Chrysalis asked still gazing upon her servant with great interest.

"My Queen, Princess Celestia has sent Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor to the Crystal Empire along with the annoying purple unicorn sister of his. They have retaken the Crystal Empire." Draco said

Chrysalis growled for a moment at the mentioning of the ponies. "Celestia… Cadence… and Twilight! They all have been thwarting my every action! They must be removed so that the hive can feed and grow once again!"

"My Queen…" Draco said "Forgive me for speaking out but with Princess Cadence now in command of the Crystal Empire it will prove very difficult to attack either. Both are likely to defend the other…"

"And why are you telling me the obvious?" Chrysalis sneered at her subject.

"Because…" Draco poked the broken horn of King Sombra "it's what we are going to do them."

Chrysalis looked at the little crystallized changeling for a moment, an awkward gaze for nearly five straight minutes causing the entire hive to silence itself awaiting her response.

She then burst out laughing before demanding some sort of explanation: "Is this a joke? Perhaps the light of the crystal ponies have made your mind numb!"

"No joke my Queen." Draco said with a smile. He gritted his teeth as he concentrated the entirety of his crystal powers into his twisted horn. His already green eyes became bright and sickly as purple fumes flowed out of his eyes and blackish fumes covered his horn in a torch of black fire.

The black fire robbed what warmth the hive contained, replacing it with a chilling cold. The rocks and pebbles on the ground shivered as if quivering in fear from the magic. Releasing his hold on the spell, the dark flames shot out in a ray of pitch black that soared into the sky and blackened out the stars for a brief moment.

Hundreds of changelings watching from their nest quivered in awe and amazement as the ray soared across the night sky.

The spell completely drained away the power given to him by the Crystal Heart and his body lost its crystal sheen. Despite its loss, Draco's smile remained.

"If I could do that, imagine what the entire hive can do?"

Queen Chrysalis was now very interested but there was one problem. "How then, Enlighten me."

"The Crystal Ponies; they power the heart with the light of love, A power that we feed on!" Draco said

"And how are we supposed to get the heart now that it's being protected by said love?" Chrysalis continued to ask "Don't forget that the very same power flushed us all out of Canterlot!"

"With this…" Draco gestured at the azure pillar before them. "This magical object has allowed me to pass its defenses unchallenged; it's the perfect item for the job."

"Sneak in and disguise yourself as a Crystal Pony? The same tactic will fare no better for you then when I took on the appearance of Cadence."

"I don't mean to sneak myself in." Draco said "I mean to sneak THIS in." He picked up the remains of King Sombra's horn.

The Changeling Queen grinned "You plan on resurrecting him…"

"Oh not just him my Queen…" Draco replied with an equally evil grin "I believe an occasion like this calls for another guest of honor…"

Canterlot seemed quiet without both Twilight and Shining Armor gone. Celestia felt it. Things we're changing. Her faithful student was now living in Ponyville with many friends and her Captain of the Guard had married and became a ruler of an entire Empire. Her sister had returned to normal and all was well in Equestria.

But all was not well with the Princess…

Princess Celestia tirelessly carried through with her long list of duties; ranging from signatures to short speeches with her guards. Though life had returned to normal in the back of her head she felt something was coming. The mysterious winged unicorn had left a sense a doubt in her mind, something that wasn't there before.

'Fear'

But why was she afraid? What could possibly threaten them now? Celestia could only deeply sigh at her thoughts, alone on her throne. The day felt longer than usual for the rest of the afternoon. It took so long that Celestia thought she missed the curfew. As Princess Luna came down to watch over the night they both gave each other blank stares. Neither of them looked very pleased.

As Celestia walked into her bed chambers she sad down on the carpet and lit the fireplace before pondering for a moment. After what seemed to be hours she pulled open one of her desk drawers revealing one of her student's friendship reports. Curiously the Princess read the report again:

**Dear Princess Celestia**

** Today I learned that sometimes Friendships can sometimes be difficult to understand at times and sometimes even the closest of friends are the hardest to convince. But you will always remain friends in the end; even if your reasons are true or not. Always keep your friends close and in this case perhaps your siblings closer.**

**Signed **

** Twilight Sparkle**

**PS. I still can't believe my brother married Cadence! That lucky stallion!**

Celestia could only smile at the report. Despite the changeling's assault the wedding was a complete success. In fact possibly it wouldn't have been the same without it. With the thought still fresh in her mind the Princess quickly started to dig through all of the filed friendship reports she had and began to read.

Each report faded away her earlier worries; replacing them with happy memories and proud thoughts. After gazing through roughly half the pile there was a knock on the door.

"Yes, come in?"

"Sister... I'm sorry to bother you it's just-"Princess Luna took a look at the large mess Celestia had made in her bed room. Reports covered the entire carpet and piles more we're stacked on top of the bed and reading desk. "What are you doing in here?"

Celestia blushed a little "I'm sorry Luna. I got carried away reading Twilight and her friend's reports. I haven't been myself lately."

"That's also why I'm here…" the night princess added "I'm not exactly feeling the same either."

"Come. Sit down and read with me." Celestia asked opening up a space underneath her white wings.  
"But my duty-"  
"Please, we'll both feel better."

She obliged not in the mood to argue. It started slowly at first but the two started to gain pace as the younger sister inquired about each and every report the others had made. Princess Luna had never exactly seen the friendship reports before; to her this was akin to a small revelation. Both of their moods lifted as they pulled out more and more reports, each story behind it better than the last.

Both princesses giggled and laughed at the written antics of their subjects; Luna even shed a few tears on a couple. As the hours continued the two sisters continued further and further thinning out the pile until…

"I was not expecting such a find from Pinkie Pie." Princess Celestia said placing the 'Too Many Pinkie Pies' report back in its proper place. "Now this next one is written by Applebloom. It's about her cousin Babs Seed. She-"

Celestia looked at her little sister; she had fallen peacefully asleep under her wings, her head partly buried in her coat and mane. The elder princess smiled before pulling down the covers from her bed on top of the both of them. She placed the last report back down on the desk before embracing her little sister close.

"Goodnight, Princess Luna. I love you." She gave a small kiss on the head before closing her own eyes.

* * *

Outside the castle walls, a dozen night watching guards patrolled the walls. Though many we're the garrison that guarded the night few we're stationed at the gardens. Both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had taken to re-governing the Royal Guards themselves now that Shining Armor had become a Prince. Thought by no means unwise they knew little about the entire castle's defense.

There were barely any watchful eyes at the sculpture garden or the maze. Since Discord's re-imprisonment Princess Celestia had his statue moved into the center of the maze as befitting his theme of chaos and confusion. There was little need to watch a statue and even less need since someone would likely get lost instead.

But deep inside the recesses of the maze tiny chirping and soft hooves sounded from within…

"Whose stupid idea was this?"  
"Doe's it matter? It was ordered by the Queen…!"  
"And is that why I'm dressed like a sunflower…?"  
"What you complaining about? I'm a BUSH!"  
"Well you actually can't be seen here… I look absolutely ridiculous!"  
"At least you can see… I got broken branches all over my face!"  
"Guys shut up before I pluck you…!"

Three changelings stuck their heads over the maze wall. The first had a soldier's camouflage helmet. The second was in a sunflower suit and the third one was quite literally dressed as a square bush!

"No one's watching?" The walking 'bush' said "Why don't be just fly over the maze?"

"Idiot…" The 'sunflower' said shoving the bush "They'd see us if we flew, besides I wouldn't be caught dead flying in… this."

"We're looking for a statue boys…" the 'soldier' said "So keep your traps shut and your eyes moving."

"Couldn't we have taken that ugly one on top of the fountain?" The 'sunflower' asked

"We're looking for a specific statue." The 'solder' replied "It's a draconequus. It has the head of a pony with a body of many other creatures."

"Couldn't we just break a few statues and glue them together?" the 'bush' asked rather impatiently "I don't see why we're here to steal a statue…"

"This statue is different…" The 'soldier' answered before ducking behind the maze wall again. "It was placed by Princess Celestia in this maze for a reason. The Queen wants it and our orders are to get it and bring it back. You have the mirror right?"

The 'bush' just about vomited a large mirror out of its body saying "Yup" before pulling it back in. "Can we go now? These branches are getting very itchy."

If any of the guards had a direct overhead view of the maze they would find a single changeling moving down the trail followed by a giant sunflower and green box of branches. The three split up and lost each other several times; especially the bush. Being pretty much all branches and leaves he was sometimes mistaken as part of the wall!

Finally after a long while of searching they finally found themselves in the center square of the maze. There positioned on a stone pedestal towered over only by a stained glass memorial was the Statue of Discord; still in the state of shock the ponies left him in.

"This is what the Queen wanted?" The 'soldier' questioned for a moment

"I take it back… This is the ugly statue." The 'sunflower' said

"It looks better than you." The 'bush' added. The 'sunflower' suddenly stuffed his hoof into the pile of branches and tugged the enormous mirror out.

"No one asked boxy."  
"Focus boys." The 'soldier' said "When I activate the portal push that statue off its pedestal."

"That thing looks heavy. What if we miss and hit the floor instead?" The 'sunflower' asked

"For your sake you'd had better bloody not…!" the 'soldier' growled before shoving the both of them away.

Both the 'sunflower' and the 'bush' stood at the other side of the statue as the 'soldier' readied the large mirror on the other side.

Laying it flat on the floor until it reflected the entire statue the 'soldier' tapped the mirror three times before it's reflection changed to that of a bleak set of mountains…

"Now…!"

Both of them shoved as hard as they could, tilting the statue on one side until it fell flat over. It went through the mirrored surface like water, casting vibrations upon the vision.

"Alright… let's get out of here." The 'soldier' said "Hide the mirror before going…"

Both the sunflower and the soldier jumped into the mirror before it was simple gobbled up like a cookie into the 'bush's' large volume. Inserting itself on the side of the plaza along row of bushes the changeling inside hopped into the mirror.

On the other side of it dozens of changelings worked to pull the fallen statue up on it's feet. With a giant thud the statue of Discord stood again, this time in field full of changelings. Many of them chirped and chattered at the sight of this strange and wondrous figure but the noise stopped as their Queen walked out from the hive.

"We got it my Queen…!" A changeling nearby happily chirped

Queen Chrysalis stood before the stone statue before her. She smiled a first but upon examining the statue all around her smile turned into a frown.

"Not what I was… expecting…" she said "So what now Draco?"

The changeling Draco followed out of the hive holding the pillar and the broken horn. "I heard that the Elements of Harmony imprisoned him a thousand years ago, and after he broke free he was sealed again by the same Elements. These Elements can prove to be a… problem should Princess Celestia use them like she tried before."

"Is it major threat?" Chrysalis asked

"It's a strong possibility… The unicorn and her friends had tried too use it before. I'm inclined to believe that it is." Draco answered

"So what do we need him for?" Chrysalis said looking back at the statue.

Draco approached the statue slowly; sticking only the blue pillar up towards it. Its soft humming became louder and louder and the pulse became faster and brighter. Carefully the changeling touched the statue with the very tip of the pillar.

Nothing. The pillar did nothing. Its glow and pulse was still rapidly going but nothing happened. Chrysalis looked at her servant with impatience.

"I'm waiting…" she said

"No… NO!" Draco yelled stomping the ground. He threw back the broken horn onto the ground and grasped the pillar as if he we're trying to pry it open. "Why didn't it work? It helped me at the Empire! Help me now!"

"Draco…!" Chrysalis started to raise her voice and many of the other changelings began to chuckles. Others began to quiver away from their Queen.

"I swear my Queen, in the glory of the hive I will-!"

Suddenly the pillar's blue light blazed as if ignited by torch, spitting out several currents of blue lightning coursing into the changeling's body. Overwhelming power and force flooded through him and spilled out spiking towards the statue light chain lightning. Sparks of fire and electricity scorched the surface of the statue creating cracks and rift all over. Slowly the white glow of life began to appear behind the stoned face…

The statue shattered to pieces, causing shards of rock and stone to fly everywhere possible. Queen Chrysalis covered her eyes from the flashing spectacle as her subjects fled and cowed in horror.

As the dust and smoke cleared Draco was barely standing. He looked as if as someone had hit him with an oversized taser. Coughing up a buff of black smoke he said "That was not supposed to happen…"

"Things that are not supposed to happen are the best kind of things that happen!"

Queen Chrysalis gazed through the remainder of the smoke at where the statue was. There in all of his chaotic glory: Discord, the spirit of disharmony and chaos.

"Well this is certainly a new audience." He said dusting himself off "Much different indeed!" He took a better look around his surroundings. By this time hundreds of changelings had gathered on the dirt fields outside the hive and many more looked over from the skies and nests. He then caught a gaze of their Queen. "May I politely insist you tell me your name?"

"I am Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings!" she said

"Changeling! Well that definitely is a new twist on things isn't it?" Discord cried rather happily, floating around the sky over his rocky remains. "I suppose that you are responsible for my new found freedom?"

"Of course…" Chrysalis said rather confused than impressed by this spirit of chaos

"Well my lady…" Discord said before giving a regal kiss on the hoof to the changeling Queen "I must say that such a decision, such an undertaking. Oh the looks on your faces! I can't wait to see what old missy Celestia is going to look like when she sees me!"

"That's what I've brought you here for…" Queen Chrysalis said taking her hoof away from him "I want revenge on Celestia and her subject as well."

"Well then two birds of a feather must stick together!" Discord replied clapping his claw and paw together "So what's the scheme then?"

Draco had finally finished cleaning himself off and picked up the pillar and the broken horn. "We're not ready yet my Queen." He said

"And who is this?" Discord asked looking at the much smaller changeling "You're little butler?"

"He is Draco." Chrysalis said "One of my most faithful and brilliant agents. The best actually; he is responsible for your release."

"Yes… well congratulations Mr. Draco. You have won the grand prize: me!" Discord declared spinning around in circles.

"You're only part of it Discord…" Draco said slight panting from the overload he experienced earlier "I need you to help me with this…" the changeling stuck out the broken horn.

"And what kind of 'help' could I give to that?" he asked

"Magic, Dark Magic… Chaos, Disharmony, Unhappiness; your energy can help us reconstitute a powerful ally." Draco explained

"So you brought me back to bring somebody else back? Am I right?" Discord asked

"More or less?" Draco answered a bit uneasy "But I assure you, this act will be worth it and you owe us a boon for releasing you."

Discord looked at the changeling for the moment and then back at Queen Chrysalis and the rest of the changelings. "Very well then; you play a fair game and this crowd seems very interested. What kind of person would I be if I didn't at least have some fun?"

Cracking his knuckles, claws or whatever Discord worked his powers onto the broken horn. As multi colored lights flashed in and out of his hands, the horn began to twitch. First slowly and then uncontrollably as purple haze started to flow from it like dry ice. Suddenly the horn shot up into the air as the purple mist solidified itself to the dark face of King Sombra making his appearance with a ghastly scream: "I LIVE!"

Immediately the ghostly form of King Sombra glanced around rapidly at his surroundings. "Where am I?" he growled viewing both Queen Chrysalis and Discord.

"Well, well, well, this is certainly an odd turn of events…" Discord said grinning

"King Sombra…!" Chrysalis addressed the dark mass before them "I am Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings. This is Discord, the spirit of chaos."

"Charmed I'm sure!" Discord said sniffing rather loudly

"I've heard you are a unicorn with a heart as black as night and ruled the Crystal Empire with an iron fist! You can be a powerful ally to our cause!" She continued

"And why should I work for you or this chaotic amalgam of creatures?" King Sombra snarled at the both of them.

"I take that as a compliment." Discord said coyly

"Do you remember… Princess Celestia?" Chrysalis asked

"Celestia…" Sombra said softly before growling even louder than before "Celestia! It was because of her that I was turned into this!"

"Yes! And she also sent her niece Princess Cadence and her husband Shining Armor to steal your empire from you again! She has damned you not once but twice!"

King Sombra's growl became a roar of anger "They will pay! They will all pay!"

"Join us… we who have been scorned by those damnable ponies and we shall all have revenge!"

"Yes…. Yes…!" Sombra started to grin, but his grin then turned into a frown "My body… my power, destroyed… I cannot go."

"We have a plan for that too." Draco said holding the pillar up for all to see "You'll have you're body back."

King Sombra smiled with an evil glare. "What's the plan then?"

"Princess Celestia will be preparing Canterlot soon." Queen Chrysalis said "The next Grand Galloping Gala approaches."

"A most perfect opportunity! Pure gold!" Discord exclaimed excited at the prospect.

"More than that, this Gala is going to be bigger than usual." Draco said

"How so?" Queen Chrysalis asked

"In honor of the Crystal Empire's return…" Draco explained with a smile "I've found out that during the next Grand Galloping Gala… Canterlot will be host to the Equestrian World Summit."

* * *

Possibly my most "junky' chapter yet. My proofreader is out and MSWord proof reading is crap so I will apologize now is something in here is screwed up or otherwise weird. I kinda feel like I drew it out too much due to trying to save the more juicy stuff for later.

Enjoy and I hope everyone had a good thanksgiving.  
PS. I'm trying to commission someone to draw a picture/illustration for the World Summit part except I'm finding it difficult to pick/choose/find an artist who is willing and is not overly expensive. Will try for picture before the actual summit chapter :)


	12. Chapter 12: Invitations to Deception

Chapter 12: Invitations of Deception

* * *

_"First act pleasant and merciful to lower their guard.  
Second gain their respect, helps them to trust you.  
Third prove yourself to them, eliminates any outstanding doubts.  
Then finally when you got their backs; turn around and stab it!"_

* * *

Princess Luna slept better than she had in days. She awoke with a short startle after noticing the bright rays of the sun gleaming through the windows. She was still in her sister's bed chambers but Celestia was nowhere to be seen. All the letters and friendship reports had already been cleaned up and organized neatly in a pile atop the writing desk.

She stood up with the bed covers still wrapped up around her shoulders and took a gaze outside the bright window. Her sister had already rose the Sun for quite a while since it was already far above the sky. Towards the statue gardens a flock of birds had already perched themselves on the many stone figures that populated the area chirping dozens of musical notes. Luna stood there staring at the scene in awe; it was unimaginably peaceful and relaxing.

"Finally awake Luna?"

Luna turned her head towards her older sister who had recently entered the room.

"Good morning sister." She said  
"Good morning." Luna replied turning her gaze back through the window.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Celestia asked  
"Yes, it is. I'm sorry that I slept in during my duties." Luna apologized

"Don't be silly. We both enjoyed last night together." Celestia said putting a hoof over Luna's blanketed shoulder. "Come on, you should eat something. I have big news."

Luna took off the blankets covering her before following her sister to the castle's banquet room. Celestia called for a pot of tea for the both of them as well as a piece of cake for Luna. The younger princess ate her slice piece by piece while Celestia sipped a couple cups of tea. Finishing the slice she wiped her mouth delicately with a napkin.

"So what's the news?" Luna asked her

"The Grand Galloping Gala" Celestia said continuing to sip more tea.  
"Oh my so soon? Time really does pass by quickly." Luna said  
"Indeed." Celestia put down her cup  
"That isn't all of it is it?" Luna wondered

"Correct." Celestia's voice turned serious for a moment "I know that you we're too nervous to attend last time. But I want you to be at my side this year."

"We talked about this Celestia. It doesn't feel right; the average pony is more afraid of me than anything else!" Luna said

"They didn't get to know the real you. And you know now they don't fear you, they don't hate you. They love you, and Twilight and the others we're so happy to see you on Nightmare Night. They'll be overjoyed too see you at the Gala." Celestia reasoned

"But the other ponies, the rest of subjects…" Luna began to whimper a little, nervous about the request.

"Believe me little sister you don't have to fear anypony anymore. You're home, and you'll be with friends and me. You don't have to worry so much." Celestia said

"Celestia…"

"And what would Canterlot's Grand Galloping Gala be without Princess Luna of Equestria, co-host of the gala?"

Luna smiled at her elder sibling. "Aww Celestia…"

"I'm serious!" Celestia cried almost beginning to laugh  
"I know!" Luna said chuckling herself "But now that you said it how can I refuse such a sweet offer?"

"You answer '_yes please sister, thank you!_'" The two them laughed "But Luna I truly do want you right by my side. This year is going to have a very special event."

"Special event?" Luna said "What's bigger than the Grand Galloping Gala?"

"You will not believe this." Celestia said trying to hide her smile with hooves. "In honor of the Crystal Empire's return we are going to be holding the Equestria World Summit at the Grand Galloping Gala!"

Luna's thought of going to gala vanished as surprise gripped her sensations. "The… the Equestria World Summit?" she mouthed.

Celestia nodded her head with a beaming smile.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Luna cried putting both hooves to her cheeks "Can this be true?"

"Yes Luna." Celestia said trying to calm her down "The World Summit is being hosted in Canterlot to officially recognize the Crystal Empire."

"Did you send the invitations already?" Luna asked

"Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor already know, they are the honored guests of the event." Celestia said "But the announcement within the kingdom or outside has not be revealed yet."

"When are you going to tell them?"

"I was hoping for today; I just need you to agree to be with me during the Summit."

Princess Luna felt the strength in her legs grow weak. "You want me to be with you during the World Summit?"

"Of course, you are co-ruler of Equestria alongside me." Celestia said wondering why her sister asked such an odd question.

"But what if the others don't recognize me as co-ruler? I've been gone for nearly a thousand years. What if I don't make a good impression?" Luna panicked. Going to the Grand Galloping Gala for the first time was one thing but the World Summit too? The thought made her so nervous she felt as if her legs we're going to turn to stone and crumble.

"Sister if they have any problems then they can take it up with me, Cadence and Shining Armor." Celestia assured her.

Luna steadied herself, taking several deep breaths before sighing and said "Alright. I trust you."

* * *

Far in Northern Equestria the blizzards that once plagued the recently returned Empire had long since disappeared. Though snow still fell along its borders the powers of the rejuvenated Crystal Heart was more than enough to warm the many now happy Crystal Ponies.

At the very edges of the Crystal Empire, footsteps in the layer of snow lead its path away from the glow of the Crystal Heart. Beyond the tip of the tracks a lone changeling walked further and further from the Empire's sight until it could be barely seen over a frozen hilltop. Marching over the hill he came towards a small cavern; inside we're a dozen more changelings including the ghostly visage of its former ruler.

"How I would love to simply crash in and smash that blasted heart into a million pieces!" King Sombra growled looking towards the glow of light being emitted from the Empire.

"Hush, King Sombra." Draco said preparing a tiny handheld mirror, the blue pillar close by his side. "This is all part of the grand scheme of things."

"Tell me… how did you find such a gem out here in the cold north?" Sombra asked gazing at the pillar hungrily.

"A stroke of luck…" Draco grunted "Although if you ate it you wouldn't be here now would you?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Being starved for a thousand year isn't good for anypony's diet." Sombra replied with a snort. "How did you find out about the World Summit?"

"Truth be told I didn't" Draco said "Warp, the changeling who lead the mission to find Discord had to sneak by as one of Princess Celestia's gardeners in Canterlot. The princess simply blurted it out to him when he asked why he was tending to the garden of statues."

"Sir, are we to go in yet?" A changeling interrupted Draco

"Not yet Scalp. Be patient." Draco said to the other changeling

"You're not putting me in a sunflower suit again…" The changeling named Scalp replied eyeing him. Draco took his the hand mirror in his hoof and swung its back side at him. Luckily the mirror did not crack on impact.

"Be silent fool!" Draco mouthed angrily at the now downed Scalp. "Scratch, Warp, get this idiot away from me before I decide to hit him with something harder."

Two other changelings pulled away Scalp on the snow floor. "Shouldn't have pissed him off…" one said.

"He made you dress up as a bush Scratch." Scalp muttered as he was dragged "At least Warp actually got a costume.

"Oh yeah, a bucket with leaves on it is a costume…" Warp said sarcasticly

As the three changelings moved away, Draco chanted several incantations and the handheld mirror lit up like a green torch.

"You have arrived at the borders?" Queen Chrysalis's voice sounded out through cave, echoing down the long cavern.

"Yes my Queen." Draco said nodding his head "We will begin the mission."

"Excellent… I expect your report next call to be good Draco." Chrysalis said as the flames died out from the mirror.

"Orders sir?" The changeling Warp asked

"Get yourselves ready…" Draco said with a grin on his face "We're going in"

The changelings all activated their magic cloaking making themselves invisible. But despite the stealth their show's still appeared behind their bodies and revealed their body frame. Draco did not turn invisible but instead turned into a crystal pony he had copied on his earlier mission; thought not powered into a crystalline form it would still do the trick.

King Sombra however melted his misty form before digging himself into Draco's shadow, perfectly unseen and hidden.

The group entered the borders quietly and quickly with the majority of the invisible changelings hiding behind the outlying houses. Draco entered further into the city alone bringing King Sombra along with him.

As he trotted down the main street towards the castle, dozens of shining crystal ponies walked by enjoying their new lives. Though Draco tried to be as inconspicuous as possible a couple noted his non crystal like sheen. He played off that he just recently woke up from a nap but that little lie wouldn't last for long.

"I need to siphon some energy from the crystal ponies…" Draco muttered to King Sombra.

"_I thought the plan was to steal the Crystal Heart?"_ King Sombra said to him from his shadow.  
"There's no way I would not be noticed without it. They're already questioning me as is!"  
"_How can you suck the energy away from a crystal pony with so many of them outside?"_

"We do it indoors then…" Draco said looking for a suitable place for such a crime. His eyes caught on the familiar sight of the Crystal Empire's old librarian.

"Perfect"

Acting perfectly calm he walked towards the old crystal pony and politely asked "Excuse me, but I would like to rent a book from the library."

"_I thought you we're…"_ Draco quickly tapped his back hoof on top of the shadow silencing the dark king.

"Yes of course follow me." The librarian said leading the way.

Draco followed trying to keep his smile as long as possible as he traveled to the Crystal Library.

As the librarian opened the door she asked "What book we're you looking for?"

"Erm… uh… History of the Crystal Empire!" Draco said recalling what Twilight and others searched for.

"Oh! Interested on how that black king was defeated?" The librarian asked

"Yes… Yes! Yes indeed!" Draco replied forcing his smile even longer.

"_You have got to be kidding-"_Draco stomped his hoof again on his shadow to quiet King Sombra again.

"Shut up…!" he muttered under his breath

"I'll see if it's still on the shelf, there have been a lot of ponies interested in it lately, even the Prince and the Princess!" The librarian said before climbing up the ladder to look.

While she looked around Draco made a quick glare at King Sombra still hiding in his shadow. "Would you kindly not bother me…? I know what I'm doing…!"  
"_Why didn't you just leap at her? She's defenseless!"_

"Quiet…" Draco responded slowly closing the library doors.

"I can't seem to find it." The librarian said slowly climbing down the ladder "Perhaps maybe somepony already-"

Draco lunged at her from behind, covering her mouth with his own hoof to prevent her from screaming. Beneath her muffled cries for help Draco slowly drained away her crystal magic. When he was finished he let her drop to the floor gasping for air. Her crystalline sheen had vanished and instead the changeling's disguise began to gleam like any other crystal ponies.

As the librarian continued coughing the ghastly form of King Sombra finally materialized itself out from Draco's shadow. She barely got look into his evil green eyes before she screamed dropping her keys and her glasses. The sound never left the library as her entire body was imprisoned, frozen in place by dark crystals, her face still in the state of shock.

"One down…" Draco said picking up the library keys

"More to go…" King Sombra finished with a smile returning to his hiding place within Draco's shadow.

"_Where too next?" _He asked the re energized changeling.

"We get the others here… This will be our home base." Draco said before walking out of the library. Now unchallenged by the other crystal ponies Draco had an easy time sneaking in the remaining changelings into the library. As he locked the doors the changelings had already gather around the frozen librarian.

"Nice work…" Scalp said "So what's the deal now?"

"Take forms of whatever crystal ponies you see outside the library windows." Draco instructed "Then lead their friends inside here so I can drain their powers."

"But we're not powered up and glowing" Warp mentioned "We won't exactly fit in…"

Draco's eyes lit up for a moment before zapping his fellow changelings with bolts of light. Instantly their bodies lit up and skin began to gleam like mirrored glass.

"Now you will fit in… but that power up won't last long, get moving!"

* * *

Up inside the Crystal Palace at the center of the throne room Princess Cadence herself was looking a very long list of duties she had to do.

"I didn't think I'd be doing a job like my aunt's" she said to herself looking down list over and over. "She wasn't kidding when she said there was a lot to do."

"Cadence?"

"Shining Armor dear?" Cadence put down her list for moment as her husband came through the doorway.

"How's our Crystal Princess doing?" he asked

"Still got more and more things to do." Cadence said showing off the length of the list. "What about the Prince? He's doing his job?"

"Defending the castle? Keeping track of the guards and the people? Feels just like Canterlot." Shining Armor chuckled

"That's right. You remember we will be going back to Canterlot for the Grand Galloping Gala?" Cadence said looking at the bottom of the list.

"Of course, though I never thought I'd be actually enjoying the Gala as a guest of honor rather than head of security." Shining Armor joked.

"You enjoyed it then too." Cadence poked at her husband "Else wise you wouldn't have asked me to dance."

Shining Armor turned bright pink with embarrassment.

"But this is important. You know that also the World Summit is happening at the same time. We have to be ready for anything."

Shining Armor walked up towards his wife before kissing her full on the lips. The surprise nearly made her drop the list she was holding.

"It'll be just fine Cadence." Shining Armor said looking in her eyes "Beside's Twiley will be there waiting for us!"

Cadence smiled back at him. "I thought you didn't want your sister to save us again?"

"Maybe this time we'll be going to save her?" Shining Armor said

Cadence laughed at the notion "In your dreams Shining Armor, your little sister doesn't need saving. I know that."

"Yet in my wildest dreams I never thought I'd fall in love with a pony like you."

Cadence's heart melted. "Now you're just playing mean…" she said moving her head closer towards his.

"I can play nice." Shining Armor responded nuzzling her. "I just don't want too at the moment…"

"Oh really?"

There was then a loud knock at the door. The two of them parted away from each other.

"Come in!" Shining Armor said

"Pardon me your majesties." A guard came in through the door. "But the Crystal Heart has been reacting strangely…"

"Reacting…" Cadence said "To what?"

"I'm not sure, it started spinning and buzzing all by itself a few seconds ago!"

"Not good…" Shining Armor said "Come on!"

Both Princess Cadence and Shining Armor ran past the guard and out through the doors. But the guard behind stayed and smiled.

"_I cannot believe that worked…" _The form of King Sombra said as he reformed himself in the middle of throne room.

"Your presence made the Heart react in a very unfavorable way… luckily we we're able to use that to our advantage." The guard said. The disguised dropped revealing the changeling Draco. "We we're lucky that Scratch had lured one of the guards into the library."

"Yes…" Sombra said as he approached the large jewel encrusted over the throne. He conjured up a ray of sickly green light, covering the gem which redirected itself at the center of the floor. The secret passageway opened itself up before them as the dark magic stripped away the floor.

"Seal the way back, those two horn heads will be back soon." Draco said as he hopped down the pit ignoring the stairs completely. King Sombra followed but not before closing up the passageway behind him. Draco hovered before hitting the ground, his gleaming aura from the absorbed crystal energy lighting near pitch black pit. He gazed at the only door at the bottom and opened it; its protective spell did not go off.

"Looks like my magic have been dispelled" King Sombra said passing underneath

The pair started their way up the tall spire, but this time Draco flew up to the top instead of walking with the ghost of King Sombra following close behind. Reaching the pinnacle where the Crystal Heart was once hidden, King Sombra took a view over the Crystal Empire.

"Look at them all… so unaware and so… so… ignorant!" he seethed "This power this place holds and yet they waste it on this…" he gazed upon the aurora in the sky "Lightshow!"

"Yes… it is this lightshow that will give us the edge we need…" Draco said

"What!" King Sombra turned towards the changeling "But the aurora is a product of the Crystal Heart. Its powers cancel out mine! It must be destroyed!"

"Destroy it? I don't think so…" Draco said "We changelings feed on the emotions of others to give us strength. Love and Hope once allowed our Queen to overpower even the powerful Princess Celestia! With the Crystal Heart we'll be unstoppable!"

"And what about me?" Sombra asked

"Fear and hatred are not exactly good for a changeling's diet. Once we have the Heart this land and every else remaining here is yours."

"If I can get my body back…" King Sombra said

"That can be arranged" Draco grinning causing the black king to turn to face him. Draco's own horn shined a grim red as the many prisoners encased in shadow crystals began to rise around them. Alongside them we're the dozens of disguised changelings now full of crystal energy. Without a gesture they began zapping the many crystal prisons causing them to become empowered with energy.

"What are you doing?" King Sombra asked gazing at the now glowing prisons

"Storing energy for the ritual… it's too early to strike. We must wait for both Princess Cadence and Shining Armor to leave for the Gala. With the World Summit everypony will be too busy to notice our plan."

"You've seemed to have planned this rather well…" King Sombra said to the mischievous changeling.

"All for my Queen and kind…" Draco said, the blue pillar under his wings glowing with blue light. "As for this… I intend to extract its secrets in time…"

"So what now then…" Scalp asked

"We remain here… for the second part of the plan…" Draco said

"Which is?" King Sombra asked

"For the invitations to be sent. An invitation to their very dooms."

* * *

I had enough time to actually get this chapter in due too my only class on Friday being canceled due to storm. I do realize its shorter than some of the previous ones (about 500-600 words) but I couldn't find anything to fit it without stretching it past 5000 words. From what I've seen in some comments in fanfiction websites of any kind is people either like really long chapters or can't stand them. I don't want to scare off readers because of that. Forcing them to read a giant ass chapter just to get a first impression is too me a bad thing.

My current and only proof reader is currently on break as he's for lack of a better way of explaining it without ruining his privacy: "Temporarily Incapacitated." I'm not going to explain anymore unless he allows it. I might think about getting another one but my erratic schedule almost forces me to exclusively have proofreaders that I know in real life.

Expect next chapter very soon after I watch 'Magic Duel'

Always wanted to re-include Trixie but I haven't gotten any more info on her since Season 1 and I hope the Season's 3 Episode of her provides valuable information and insight into her character. On a plus side possibly the ponies from 'Saddle Arabia' too since now I realized that I have to think about who's being invited too the Canterlot World Summit. (And commission a pic of it too :/ )


	13. Chapter 13: Unwanted Quests

Chapter 13: Unwanted Quests

* * *

_"Never ask someone to do something important if you're not going to do it.  
You want something done right, you must do it yourself.  
Changing hands can either make your life easier or worse.  
Especially when your job puts your life on the line…"_

* * *

The sun had barely risen above the mountains when Scootaloo awoke in bed. She couldn't sleep for the last few nights since inducting Babs Seed as their newest member. She was restless; excited and eager. The Cutie Mark Crusaders we're expanding to Manehattan! How awesome was that?

She jumped out of her bed and shook her messed up mane away her face. Despite everything all four of them we're nowhere closer to getting their cuties marks than before. Digging underneath her bed Scootaloo pulled out a large box full of things including: paper, lots of pencils, her helmet and dozens of little trinkets that she collected over their crazy attempts.

Scootaloo wasn't an egghead. She wanted to be an awesome world class athlete like Rainbow Dash. She found her cutie mark by doing a Sonic Rainboom! How many ponies can say that? Scootaloo wanted to find her cutie mark in the coolest way possible; even if it means going through an entire books worth of paper to do so. Poking through the bottom of the box she pulled out a long list comparable in size that of Princess Celestia's. Written we're the many chores, duties, tasks and otherwise attempts to find a cutie mark.

Those that had failed had been crossed off with an 'X' but much still remained and even more blank room below that was available. Scootaloo took a pencil and scribbled off the last two acts she did with others yesterday.

Sledding and Snowboarding. Both activity attempts failed since none of them could find a suitable patch of snow and even when they asked Twilight to help the snow melted before they got down the hill. It was more or less 'dirt' boarding than anything else; Scootaloo scanned down below the two and found that there was very few activities left on her current list. Before thinking of some more she heard a knock on her bedroom window.

"Scoot? You in there?" Applebloom's voice sounded from outside. Sweetie Belle was with her, towing what seemed to be a giant tool box.

"Hey guys." Scootaloo opened her window to talk to them "What you'd bring?"  
"Babs sent us this Adventuring Kit all the way from Manehattan!" Applebloom said gesturing to the large red metal chest behind her.

Sweetie Belle untied the rope around her neck before opening the chest. "You gotta look inside!" she said.  
Scootaloo leaped through the window and got a good look at the contents.

The kit itself contained flashlights, helmets, backpacks, water bottles, first aid kits and a binocular. As a bonus the Cutie Mark Crusader insignia was emblazoned on all of the items, even the chest itself.

"Wow this is amazing!" Scootaloo said trying on the helmet. It even had a light on top.  
"I know!" Applebloom was playing with the binoculars while talking "Babs said she thought we may need this since we're not in a big city like Manehattan."  
"What should we do first with these?" Sweetie Belle asked putting on one of the backpacks.

"What this kit is meant for!" Scootaloo said putting on the entire set.  
"An adventure?" Applebloom looked at Scootaloo funny.  
"Not just any adventure... an adventure to find our Cutie Marks!" Scootaloo declared pointing her hoof to the skies above her.

"And just where are we going?" Sweetie Belle asked  
"I have no idea..." Scootaloo dropped her hoof "Whats a good a place for an adventure?"

"Apple Acres?" Applebloom suggested  
"Nah, it all rows of apple trees. We need more variety." Scootaloo shook her head.  
"The school yard?" Sweetie Belle suggested  
"No, way too small." Scootaloo shook her head again "It has to be big! It has to be mysterious... somewhere where we have not gone before!"

"Manehattan?" Applebloom guessed.  
"Cloudsdale?" Sweetie Belle guessed in addition.

"No! Think closer!" Scootaloo said "There is one place we almost never go too!"

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle gave each other worried looks.  
"You don't mean the Everfree Forest do ya?" Applebloom asked the orange pegasus.  
"We've never gone in there without our sisters" Sweetie Belle added

"That's why it's an adventure!" Scootaloo put her hooves around them "Just think about it; The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Adventures through the Everfree Forest! Where no pony has gone before!"

"And for good reason!" Applebloom shook off Scootaloo's hoof "The Everfree Forest is dangerous! Applejack, Big McIntosh and Granny Smith always told me to never go into that forest alone."  
"Rarity doesn't even want me remotely near the place." Sweetie Belle said

"Come on Crusaders!" Scootaloo hopped in front of them to keep their attention "We've done everything we can to get our Cutie Marks in town already. There's almost nothing left for us to try here."

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom looked down at the ground for a moment depressed. She was right. After every single thing they did in or around Ponyville their flanks we're still blank.

"But we're going to need someone to come with us right?" Sweetie Belle asked looking up  
"Are you kidding?" Scootaloo looked at the little unicorn funny "We have to do this ourselves, the adults will never let us go there period."  
"At least lets tell somepony like Twilight." Applebloom pleaded  
"Oh alright..." Scootaloo said unable to convince the other two. "But we're only telling Twilight..."

The trio emptied the entire kit and geared up before heading over to the library. When Spike opened the door he was more than mildly surprised.

"You three look like your going into a warzone!" Spike said looking at the three fillies

"We're going off on an adventure!" Scootaloo said  
"We just wanted to ask Twilight something." Applebloom continued

"Twilight!" Spike called, the purple unicorn appeared a short moment after  
"Hey you three." She said "Why you all dressed like that?"

"We're going on an adventure Twilight." Applebloom answered  
"We're you going then?" Twilight asked

"Oh just right outside of Ponyville..." Scootaloo said "In the Everfree Forest..."  
Twilight dropped the book she was holding "What? The Everfree Forest... but that's dangerous, do your families know about this?"

"Yesss..." Scootaloo said rather timidly "It alright we're not going deep in!"  
"Yeah we're going to visit... um Zecora!" Applebloom quickly put out "We we're going to adventure around with Zecora!" but  
"We we're?" Sweetie Belle said a bit puzzled, Scootaloo nudged her a bit and she fell silent.

Twilight looked that the three young fillies who all gave her sweet innocent smiles. They we're certainly equipped for it and it looked they we're quite serious. Still she didn't want to take any chances.

"Alright then. I guess it is okay, but don't you three go far from Zecora!"

"Thank you!" They all cried before zooming away from sight faster than both Twilight and Spike thought possible.

"You let them go?" Spike looked up at Twilight wondering what she was thinking.  
"No... I didn't" She said still gazing outside the door "I'm going to follow them, and I'm not going alone..."

* * *

"I didn't think that Twilight would let us go like that!" Scootaloo said gathering her things including her scooter.  
"Well we did say we we're going to meet up with Zecora." Applebloom said packing treats into her pack.  
"How did we involve Zecora in all this?" Sweetie Belle asked

"Well she does live in the forest, maybe she can help us out. She helped us out before." Applebloom replied zipping up the stuffed bag of food.

"That time your sister shrunk to the size of an apple and Rarity had a very bad hair day." Sweetie Belle said  
"Well she's helped me out before too when I got the Cutie Pox." Applebloom responded "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."  
"She shouldn't, she helped Twilight when that unicorn Trixie took over town!" Scootaloo said strapping on her helmet

"Only one way to find out" Applebloom said putting on her own helmet over her bow. "Let's go Cutie Mark Crusaders!"  
"Yeah!"

* * *

"She is doing what?" Rarity's mouth dropped wide open.  
"What in zap apples is Applebloom thinking?" Applejack said angrily "She knows shes not supposed to go into the Everfree Forest alone!"  
"I don't really see what the big deal is" Rainbow Dash said "I thought they we're going to meet Zecora?"

"That's what Scootaloo told me, but Applebloom and Sweetie Belle said they already told you." Twilight explained

"She absolutely did NOT tell me!" Rarity huffed  
"Didn't hear nothing from her." Applejack confirmed

"So where too then?" Rainbow Dash asked

"I wanted to follow them; make sure they actually do reach Zecora safely. Alone it's dangerous yes but Zecora will keep them in check. She knows the Everfree Forest better than anyone else." Twilight said

The other three ponies nodded their heads in agreement.

"We better hurry, they've probably already went ahead of us!"

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sweetie Belle asked trudging through the thick woods of the Everfree Forest.

"We've barely been in here for ten minutes Sweetie Belle." Applebloom said hopping over a bunch of tall roots. "I doubt there we're even close to Zecora's place; that is if we are going there right Scootaloo?"

The young orange pegasus pushed herself through half a dozen bushes without answering. Both Applebloom and Sweetie Belle had to double their original pace to keep up with her.

"Scootaloo slow down! Where are you going?" Applebloom yelled through the leaves and branches.

"Trying to find an open spot!" Scootaloo cried back, still crashing through.

"But we're getting further and further off the path too Zecora's!" Applebloom screamed out to her but the pegasus still pushed on forward.

"Wait… I think I see an opening!" Scootaloo re-doubled her efforts and lunged herself towards the opening. Passing through the bushes she found herself at the very edge of the Ghastly Gorge on the verge of falling over.

"Woah!" she hollered flapping her small wings as fast possible to not lose balance on the edge. Both Applebloom and Sweetie Belle grabbed her backpack and pulled her back towards safety.

"I told you to slow down!" Applebloom said to the panting pegasus "This place is dangerous!"

"And now we're way off the trail!" Sweetie Belle said looking behind her. "I can't even tell how far we are."

Scootaloo caught her breath before standing back up again. The backpack she brought with her felt much heavier than when they first started. Even Applebloom and Sweetie Belle started to feel the weight and fatigue their supplies we're beginning to give them.

"Maybe we should have a lunch break?" Scootaloo smiled at the others. They both agreed dropping their loads onto the dirt. Applebloom took out a bag full of apple slices for them to snack on while Sweetie Belle got packs of hay chips from her sack.

"Where did you get those?" Scootaloo asked being passed one of the packs.

"Mom and Dad send them too Rarity a lot but she rarely touches them. There were a lot of them stored in her kitchen." Sweetie Belle said. The unicorn searched for another pack which she promptly handed over to Applebloom.

As the crusaders began chewing down on their food, Scootaloo opened her survival kit's water bottle and took a short sip before placing it down next to her.

"Wants some more apple slices?" Applebloom asked the pegasus

"Sure." Scootaloo answered. She raised her hooves as Applebloom tossed them over Sweetie Belle. Catching the bag of apples the water bottle was knocked on its side which proceeds to roll its way down towards the cliff's edge. Scootaloo barely caught it in time before in went over.

"That was close…" Scootaloo said picking the bottle up to clean the dirt off it. As she looked through the bottle's transparent body a twinkle of light reflected itself from the other side. Moving the bottle out of the view, the light source was revealed to be a reflection of something definitely metallic at the bottom of Ghastly Gorge.

"Hey Crusaders look!" Scootaloo cried to the others pointing at the singular shining object "What do you think that is?"

"It's definitely shiny." Sweetie Belle examined trying to get a better view of it.

"But it's at the bottom of the gorge." Applebloom said looking down. It was a very long way down. "How can anypony get to it without flying?"

Scootaloo leaped over to her bag and started to shovel away for a certain item inside. The pegasus pulled out a large roll of rope before tossing it to the other two and tying the other end to a tree. "This should do the trick." She said

"Are you sure that's long enough?" Applebloom asked throwing her end down the gorge.

Sweetie Belle herself also looked over the edge. "That is a very long way down."

"The kit said it went at least 100 yards." Scootaloo said double checking her knot to make sure it was good and tight. "Who wants to go first?"

"Not me" Applebloom shook her head

"No thank you." Sweetie Belle said moving away from the edge "I'd rather stay up here where it's safe."

"Don't you want to know what's down there?" Scootaloo asked the two ponies in front of her.

"I'd like too if there was a set of stairs…" Sweetie Belle replied "I wish we actually had Zecora with us."

"Sweetie Belle is right. I'm not going down there in that dark and creepy canyon without an adult. Who knows what's down there?" Applebloom said

Applebloom's question was answered as a terrifying roar akin to that of a lion's sounded nearby. With it came a screaming female cornflower blue unicorn that bolted out from the bushes wearing only a light purple mantle and a pointy witch's hat.

"Hey isn't that…" Applebloom started but she never finished as the older unicorn stopped right in front of them tripping over on her face.

"Trixie…!" Sweetie Belle finished off for Applebloom.

Trixie lifted her head to find at three fillies glancing at her funny. "What are you foals doing here? Do you know the great and powerful Trixie does not like being bothered when trying out new magic tricks?" she said rather impudently.

The monstrous roar sounded again only this time it was much louder and accompanied by the crashing of trees and branches.

"What we're you doing?" Applebloom asked Trixie quickly

"I was trying to conquer a creature in the forest; since then the Great and Powerful Trixie would once again be known across all of Equestria!" Trixie declared ignoring the incoming rampage behind her. The group turned their heads as half a dozen trees including the large one the rope was tied too was knocked over like domino blocks revealing the unicorn's pursuer.

"What is that!?" Scootaloo said as the lion like creature approached them lashing its scorpion stinger tail.

"A Manticore!" Applebloom said much to the surprise of everyone else. "Applejack said they lived in the Everfree Forest but I didn't think they we're this big!"

The manticore took another step towards them causing the ground beneath their hooves to shake. This manticore was much bigger than the one Twilight and her friends met in the past; much bigger and meaner. Nearly twice the size of the original and with a scarred left eye to add to it's already menacing appearance.

Everypony backed away nearly scared stiff as the manticore prepared what looked to be a lion's pounce.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?" Sweetie Belle said looking at Trixie with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Well it's not an Ursa Minor…" Trixie snapped back

"Oh I sure wish we had Zecora with us… or Twilight!" Applebloom said still moving backwards. Taking one more step she nearly slipped over the edge.

"We're trapped!" Scootaloo said

"Stand behind me foals!" Trixie cried putting her self in front "The Great and Powerful Trixie shall protect you!"

The manticore roared at the upstart unicorn before mauling the downed tree trunk it had knocked down earlier. Flying like a thrown twig Trixie barely had any time to react using her magic to stop its trajectory just inches away from her. For a brief moment the unicorn sighed at her luck but a sudden cry of "Look out!" from the Cutie Mark Crusaders opened her eyes as the manticore's scorpion tail lashed over the nearly took her head off.

Instead it pierced right through her hat.

"Hey you know how many bits that cost?" Trixie yelled. But the manticore cared little. Swatting the tree truck again, the rope Scootaloo attached to it tangling up in both of their legs as is fell down the gorge.

First Trixie felt the pull of the rope around her hooves, then the manticore and then both of them we're bracing the floor trying to get a grip before they we're pulled down. The manticore lost its grip and toppled down the gorge nearly taking Trixie with it, but all of the Crusaders had grasped the other end of the rope hold both the unicorn and the manticore from falling.

They couldn't sustain the weight long. An adult pony was heavy enough but the mass of the giant manticore in addition to its crazed thrashing through the rope took its toll on the Crusaders, slowly beginning to lose their grip and their balance.

"Trixie…" Scootaloo said stressing to keep the rope from slipping through her hooves. "Climb…!"

"We can't hold on…" Sweetie Belle said nearly losing her footing.

Trixie did not get the chance to climb as the angry manticore's thrashed about it smashed the underside of the cliff causing the entire ledge to crumble to pieces. The Cutie Mark Crusaders fell as the floor beneath them crumbled into nothing.

All three of the crusaders screamed as they descended down towards their gruesome deaths. Trixie concentrated as hard as she could amidst the screaming fillies.

_Come on… come on… come on…!_

She slammed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth as she focused on surrounding herself and the 3 fillies in a light blue bubble which slowed their fall to the pace of a floating feather. The manticore was not as lucky; tumbling down the gorge as the ledge collapsed on top of it.

Trixie landed all of them atop the pile of rubble that buried the manticore leaving only it's tail sticking out.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie prevails again!" She said

"Ahem…!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders grunted at her.

"With some help from the local schoolgirls…" She added

Scootaloo was about to scream her lungs out at the arrogant unicorn that nearly got them killed until she noticed what was making the bright reflection at the bottom of the gorge.

"Look…"

Carved into the side of cliff was an etched silver tablet no wider than a book. Despite all the dirt, moss, and rubble all around the tablet itself seemed untouched by neither the recent avalanche or time itself; as if was just recently placed into the rock just yesterday. Scootaloo took a step towards it and rubbed off the moss that was growing over it revealing a symbol very similar to the Alicorn amulet only with a yellow carved rock instead of the red jewel.

"That's the alicorn seal…" Trixie said looking at the icon closer. "They're almost identical."

"Like the crazy necklace you wore the last time you visited town?" Sweetie Belle gave her a mean look.

"Hey, the Great and Apologetic Trixie said she was sorry…" the unicorn snapped glaring back at the smaller filly.

Applebloom moved next to Scootloo to get a better look at the tablet. "These symbols" she said scraping off more of the moss. "Can anyone read this?"

None of them we're able to decipher what the runes meant. As Trixie cleaned herself off of the rest of the dirt the scorpion tail twitched. Suddenly the pyramid of collapsed rock violently shook and erupted as the large manticore broke free from its prison.

"That thing still alive?" Trixie gasped with her mouth open. She barely got out of the way of its stinger attack. The entire group was backed to the wall. There was no where to run or jump off this time.

"Stay behind me…" Trixie said "The Great and Powerful Trixie will-" her speech was interrupted as the agitated manticore swatted her into the wall, knocking her to near unconsciousness and tearing apart her cloak and mantle.

"Trixie!" Sweetie Belle cried but was silenced out by the manticore's roar as it reared in on the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Get up Trixie!" Applebloom screamed nudging the wounded unicorn. "You have to get up!"

"Look out!" Scootaloo cried as the manticore drew itself closer raising its claws preparing to strike.

Applebloom shut her eyes as it swung at her. But she didn't feel anything. For a moment she stood there waiting for the blow but she didn't feel it. The other two crusaders gasped and Applebloom forced her eyes open for a peek.

The manticore has stopped midway during it's swing as a very familiar pony was standing between it and herself.

"Atom?"

"You know very well you shouldn't be here…" He said

"I'm sorry… I should have-"

"Applebloom… he's not talking to you." Scootaloo poked the young earth pony.

Applebloom looked back at Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and the still downed Trixie before returning her view to the male alicorn.

"This is not the place you should be." Atom said firmly addressing the manticore in front of him. It grunted and growled at him, huffing puffs of steam from its nostril. The scorpion tail coiled back behind it as if ready to lash again but as it readied it self to attack Applebloom could have sworn she saw the tail trembling as if afraid to attack.

"Get lost you punk!" Atom roared

The fillies behind him all dropped their mouths. He didn't just call that huge manticore a punk did he? Almost predictably the manticore drew its tail up ready to catapult launch it stinger straight into the stallion. It twitched in mid air for a long minute and then finally dropped itself onto the pile of rocks.

Growling with anger the manticore slowly turned its head away and walked down the opposite direction. As if admitting defeat he snorted at the stallion before almost forcibly turning away from the alicorn's gaze.

"That's what I thought" Atom grunted at the retreating beast "Now as for you four…"

He turned his sights on the Cutie Mark Crusaders who we're standing over next too Trixie. Applebloom couldn't help but quiver as her own eyes met his. He wasn't like this when she first met him. Back then he was relatively nice enough and didn't seem like one for violence.

But this time was different, almost like a different pony; there was no sense of peace behind his gaze, no trace of any sort of the polite stallion she first met. The serious look on his face and the intense glare from his eye made him seem less than a pony and more akin to a warrior.

Or a monster…

"Move aside…" He said sternly. The crusaders followed without question allowing him to stand directly over the wounded unicorn. Trixie's mantle was torn and her pointed hat was punctured, the pony herself was partly unconscious with a nasty looking claw mark along the side of her left cheek that stretched down to the lower jaw and upper neck.

"Do you three have a first aid kit?" Atom asked

"Yeah but it's buried underneath all the-"Applebloom started

"Find it quickly!" Atom interrupted tending to the wound.

Not wanting to be reminded Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo began digging for their supplies under the pile of rubble. It took a few moments but gradually they found a majority of their things in tact with the exception of whatever was out of the bags.

"So this is the stallion you told us about?" Sweetie Belle said dusting off the dirt off her pack. "He's different than what you told us."

"He wasn't like this before, he was actually really nice!" Applebloom explained as she bucked over a larger boulder to the side "Of course during that time we didn't have a giant manticore after us."

"Did you see what he did to that thing?" Scootaloo asked glancing back at the alicorn "He completely told it off! Why didn't that thing fight back? It was easily twice his size!"

"Being perfectly honest about that… I think that manticore was scared of him." Applebloom said rather under her breath.

"How could that monster be scared of a stallion?" Sweetie Belle said now herself giving glances at him.

"I don't know. But that beast was twitching a lot." Applebloom replied putting a hoof on her chin "It looked like he wanted to buck him up good but it seemed to be more afraid about what would happen if it did."

"So it simply gave up and left?" Scootaloo sarcastically remarked

"I guess…" Applebloom shrugged. By this time Sweetie Belle had finally found the oversized first aid kit and pushed over towards Atom. Looking over at Trixie the little unicorn found that her wound had been closed up though she was still out cold.

"Thank you." Atom said taking the bandages and wrapping them around Trixie's next over the wound.

"What did you-" Sweetie Belle tried to get a look but Atom had already covered the healed cuts.

"I'm no healer so this will have to do." Atom answered before she can finish. As he finished bandaging up the unicorn he took a glancing look at three fillies before approaching the embedded tablet on the wall.

He placed a hoof over one of the symbols and started pressing them like a keypad, each one glowing different color. Trying different combination for a few minutes the stallion cussed to himself before sitting in front of it.

"Of course it requires a certain pass code…" He grunted

"Excuse me Atom?" Applebloom bravely approached him from behind "I want to thank you for saving us."

"What are you doing here?" Atom asked without even turning to look at her.

"Well we we're trying to find our Cutie Marks and uh… we got lost?" Applebloom said nervously backing away from him.

Atom thought for a moment before trying a different combination. The instant he lit the last rune the wall shifted itself, splitting the stone walls apart opening a tunnel through the gorge and deep into the earth. He sighed in relief and then turned himself around to face the Crusaders. "That's much better. I see you brought friends with you this time around."

"Yep, this is Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo."

"Hey there!" Scootaloo said waving at the stallion weakly.

"Hi ya!" Sweetie Belle tried to smile as wide as she could to hide her nervousness.

"Cute. Who's the unicorn?" Atom asked gazing over them.

"That's Trixie…" Applebloom said giving a rather sad glance in her direction "She a show off magician that messed around in Ponyville. Applejack and the others don't like her very much."

"Rarity absolutely loathes her…" Sweetie Belle added still giving the downed unicorn a look of scorn. "Thinks she's so great when she messes with other ponies…"

"She did just project us just now." Scootaloo nudged Sweetie Belle a bit causing her to change her perspective for a moment.

"And got swatted like a rotten apple…" Appleboom replied "What are you doing here? I thought you left for Canterlot?"

"I did. I'm just back here on certain quest." Atom answered pointing back at the open cave entrance. "Though I wasn't expecting three fillies and a unicorn to be here of all places."

"Look she's waking up!" Sweetie Belle cried as the body of the light blue unicorn stirred. Trixie groaned as she finally grasped consciousness again and her vision once again became clear. She rolled on her side and forced herself up with great effort.

"Where am I?" She asked moaning from exhaustion and pain. She placed a hoof on her next and felt the bandages for the first time. "What's going-"She finally put her sights upon the three fillies and the stallion beside them.

"Who are you?" She gasped looking at the stallions features. If she had the strength she would have jumped at noticing both his horn and wings, but the pain along her upper next kept her from doing more than sitting up properly.

"You mauled by the manticore" Atom said ignoring her previous questions "I fixed up what I could but you need proper rest."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie does not need to rest…!" Trixie defiantly declared trying to stand up. Her legs wobbled and her body shook in the attempt. She barely stood up straight for half a breath before nearly falling over the side. "It's just a minor setback…!"

It took a while for Trixie to get her bearings on the ground again and even longer to even walk properly. Her body felt weak and brittle as if something had broken half of the bones in her body. With shaky legs she finally was able to walk without major issues.

"See? The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't need to rest!"

"Good luck climbing back up the gorge." Atom sarcastically said "Though it may be better for you to follow me."

"Follow you?" Applebloom said looking at the stallion.

"In there?" Sweetie Belle said looking at the cave.

"In the dark?" Scootaloo said also looking at the cave.

"You can't see anything in there!" Trixie said trying her best to stand without wobbling "Why should anyone us listen to the likes of you when you got the Great and Powerful Trixie here?"

"Considering that none of you climb up gorge and the fact I just saved your manes from a manticore I would think all of you would have the common sense to listen." Atom said coolly keeping a stern tone in his voice "Besides I wouldn't want to be stuck here in the gorge at night with whatever is out there…"

The four ponies looked at each other nervously and didn't answer back. The sun was already beginning to set and between getting lost again and going into a dark cave, the choice seemed obvious. They followed him and they didn't look back.

* * *

"We should have met up with them by now Twilight! I don't like this one bit!"

"Don't worry Applejack." Twilight said trotting down the muddy road through the Everfree Forest "I'm sure they're all probably at Zecora's."

"Zecora had best had stop those foals from doing anything rash!" Rarity gasped as she ducked underneath a branch. "I cannot bear to think that my sister is here in the horrible place!"

"So long as they stayed on the road then nothing should have happened." Rainbow Dash said comforting Rarity.

"I see Zecora's hut." Twilight said pushing aside some branches. "But no three little ponies…"

The four ponies walked to the front door and knocked which was promptly opened by their zebra friend Zecora.

"Hi Zecora, sorry to bother you but have Applebloom, Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo been here lately?" Twilight asked

"No I have not seen those three" Zecora replied

Rarity nearly fainted only to be caught by Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"But why do you ask me beneath the trees?" Zecora continued

"I was afraid of this…" Twilight moaned "We think they might have gotten themselves lost in the Everfree Forest in one of their crazy ideas to find their cutie marks."

"This is not good." Zecora said "Returned home they must, for the darkness of this forest they cannot trust."

"But the sun's already setting!" Applejack said holding Rarity "There's no way we can find them in time!"

"I can fly over the forest no problem!" Rainbow Dash said ascending higher before being stopped by Twilight

"Wait, we need a plan before splitting up!" Twilight said "There are a lot more dangerous creatures awake in the forest during the night."

"We don't have time to make a plan Twilight! Sweetie Belle and others are out there probably scared half to death or being chased by Celestia knows what's out there!"

"Zecora!" Twilight screamed before anyone else could open their mouths "What should we do?"

"Sometimes the best thing to do is to wait for as the sun dies in comes another moon rise." Zecora said

"What the hay is that supposed to mean?" Rainbow Dash asked puzzled. Twilight's eyes opened as she got an idea.

"Moon rise… Princess Luna!" Twilight said the other ponies looked at her weirdly

"Princess Luna is the guardian of the night in all of Equestria! I'm sure she can find those three as easily as Princess Celestia could!" Twilight explained

"But if we wait for the moon the rise then-"Applejack started but Twilight put her hoof up and she stopped talking.

"Applejack it's that or we go about searching blindly in the Everfree Forest." Twilight said to her. The earth pony nodded her head slowly in agreement.

"So how are we going to send a message to the Princess?" Applejack asked

"Zecora you know how to magically send a message?" Twilight looked back at the zebra.

"Come inside and see." Zecora answered with a smile allowing the four inside her home.

* * *

This took longer than I expected since I got myself a second 'backup' proofreader since my one and only proofreader still hasn't recovered from his incident. On another note I realized I'm nearly broke and I'm barely making ends meet as it is so commissions for art are out of question so I'm trying my hands on the artwork myself. Hopefully I can make a decent version of the one the more important OCs but expect another few chapters long before I am confident enough to post any type of photo/pic.

Will try to post a double/possibly triple update soon! With finals 66% of the way done I'll have plenty of time to fix up the juicer chapters awaiting curious readers.

_"Never ask someone to do something important if you're not going to do it.  
You want something done right, you must do it yourself.  
Changing hands can either make your life easier or worse.  
Especially when your job puts your life on the line…"_


	14. Chapter 14: Memoirs of a Monarch

Chapter 14: Memoirs of a Monarch

"_History tells us the about past, the past tells us about legends, legends tell us about myths. The more you discover the more you wish you never had bothered…"_

The tunnels seemed to extend far beyond the length gorge and far deeper than they expected. Somehow the Crusaders thought maybe it was better to have climbed back up and went home through the forests. In front of them was the alicorn stallion Atom who had beckoned for them to follow him into the underground. Behind them was the unicorn Trixie who was more or less an unwanted acquaintance within the Everfree Forest.

There was no illumination or sunlight in the tunnels, the only thing leading the way was the glow of Atom's horn followed by the small flashlights the three fillies brought along with them. Down beneath the ground it seemed as though time itself slowed as the pathway stretched on further and further with no noticeable end.

"Does he even know where he's going? We must be all the way to Canterlot by now!" Scootaloo said back to the others.

"Would you rather be stuck in the Everfree Forest at night?" Applebloom answered "At least we're going somewhere now. I think…"

"It has been rather long since we started" Sweetie Belle said "it can't be much farther…"

"Hmpt!" Trixie huffed listening in on the conversation "Why must the Great and Powerful Trixie be forced to follow this male down a seemingly endless cavern to nowhere?"

"You four are free to turn around and go." Atom said continuing forward. "I'm not forcing you to follow me.

Trixie looked back down the path for a second, but after making a short gulp she forced herself forward again. "Bah! As if Trixie would fall for a trick like that! Wait… what is this place?"

"Woah…" Applebloom mouthed with her friends simply dropping their jaws and widening their eyes.

The five ponies had finally arrived in a far larger cavern, large enough to be the interior of a cathedral. The rough rocky walls we're replaced by smooth stone and marble walls, etched with dozens of runes of varying shapes and sizes. Huge ornate carved pillars the size of oak trees aligned themselves down the cavern halls supporting the high held roof above.

Attached to all the pillars we're a pair of long unlit torches covered in spider webs. Atom merely flicked the tip of horn at one and it blazed to life. Soon the other torches lit up and the entire cavern was lit, revealing every corner of the cavern. As the final two torches we're set ablaze the end of the hall was revealed to hold a pair of statues; statues of a very familiar figure the guarded a large engraved stone door.

"Is that…" Sweetie Belle said as she got closer to the statue "Princess Celestia?"

"Look at this one!" Scootaloo shouted as she wiped away the cobwebs covering its cutie mark. "This one's Princess Luna!"

"Why do they look so…" Applebloom took glances between the both of them "Different?"

"Different?" Trixie looked at the earth pony weirdly "How can you tell they're actually the Princesses if they're different?"

"I don't know…" Applebloom said "Maybe because they don't have flowing manes?" She then saw the gigantic stone gate which the two statues guarded. "That's a big door."

"Stand aside!" Atom yelled at the four of them. As they moved aside he cast a ray of brilliant white light at the center of the stone door, its markings lighting up like oil to flame. As the rune's flickered the eyes of both statues began to glow blue and they cast a cone of light between them projecting an image unfamiliar to them.

The image before them was a unicorn, though a very old unicorn at that. His beard was long and white and his eyes lacked pupils. His cloak though transparent and probably not even physically there flowed like within a gust of wind with the bells on the end of it making soft jingles that echoed down the hall. A tall pointed hat sat upon his head, adorned with stars and runes alike finished off with a rind of more bells around the edges.

"**Greetings traveler… "**The projected image said in an strong voice one would not expect from an old pony. **"I am Star Swirl the Bearded."**

"Star Swirl?" Applebloom shook her head a bit "Isn't that the pony Twilight dressed up as during Nightmare Night?"

"You foal!" Trixie screamed at her "That pony is one of the most powerful conjurers in the history of ponykind! It's what I aspire to be and what I will be!"

"Shhh!" Scootaloo said loudly in Trixie's face wanting to listen.

"**Long ago I was commissioned to seal away six artifacts of great and terrible power. Artifacts that if fallen into the wrong hands could shatter the very foundations of the world. Thus they have been separated and hidden from prying eyes. You stand now before my apparition 'seeker', one who will either use the artifacts to protect Equestria in its darkest hour or destroy it."**

"**Be warned, this path is neither for the faint of heart nor the taint of soul…"**

"**Before you now is the Trial of Fire and Ice; the seal that locks the Door to Kindness. Let your heart be true and your soul pure, for the penalty for failure is death. I wish you well 'seeker' and good luck."**

With that final word the image of Star Swirl faded away as the eyes of the statues turned an eerie red. Suddenly they began to shake and crack as the twin statues came to life! The frozen stone mane shattered to rubble replaced by a flowing mane of red for Celestia's and blue for Luna's. Leaping off of their frames and landing with a heavy crunch on the stone floor the two living statues approached the five ponies.

"Stay behind me…" Atom said grimly not even twitching as the towering titans of stone drew closer. The Cutie Mark Crusaders did as they we're told and backed far behind the stallion. Trixie however was not as reluctant to take orders.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie fears no statue!" She declared. Despite her shaking legs and composure she didn't move from her spot. The statue of Celestia turned its rocky face towards the scared unicorn and opened its mouth. Smoke streamed out of its gaping maw before it blew a torrent of flames at the scared pony.

Reacting as the flames scorched its way towards Trixie, Atom dived in front of her before applying his own breath.

_Water Element: Hydro Breath (Japanese: Suiton Mizuiki)_

Out of Atom's mouth an impossible amount of water akin to that of a fountain gushed out and swallowed up the flames. The stallion took a large breath before glaring back at her. "I said get behind me!"

"Look out!" Trixie pointed behind him. The statue of Princess Luna had come around and readied her own breath. This time is was a breath of ice and frost, flash freezing the ground Atom had recently drenched in water.

Atom's wing for the first time lifted off the ground from their dragged down position, covering his front side as his horn projected a dome like shield around him. The cone of cold hit covering the shield in a layer of ice and snow as well as frosting a good portion of the room. When it finished Atom lashed his wings open like a whip, shattering the thin layer of ice that covered him.

"Try that again!" He taunted the two statues. Immediately both statues fired their breaths again; fire and ice streamed down the halls straight towards them. Halfway towards him, the two breaths canceled each other out and died in a puff of steam. The two statues stared emotionlessly at the stallion.

"What happened to the attack?" Sweetie Belle gasped

"It just died out!" Scootaloo added

"They canceled each other out…" Trixie said moving in closer to the three fillies "Fire and Ice don't mix very well together. Ice is merely solid water and what puts out fires?"

"So that means… he wanted that to happen!" Applebloom put the two together

The two statues roared an unnatural scream which caused the four ponies to shiver for a brief moment. Then they both charged at the stallion bellowing more of their screams and lowering their horns to impale their target. As they reached striking distance the stallion ducked over the both them; crashing into each other as the result of their mindless charge. Sliding just in front of the two he raised both of his hind legs and double bucked the statue heads.

With a great smash of rock on hoof the heads blew into pieces and flew off their stony necks. The remains of the magic that powered them faded away as the bodies of the statues crumbled to dust leaving nothing left.

"That was… awesome!" Scootaloo cried jumping up and over the pile of rubble

"Where did you learn to buck like that?" Applebloom asked him

"Marerine training, works wonders on everything." Atom said stretching his hind legs. There was a giant crack of rock and stone as the giant door which the statues guarded slowly began to slide open, it's protective seal undone. Inside was a spiraling staircase which descended even further down.

Not wasting any time Atom walked straight through the open gates and rushed down the stairs, his horn lighting the path downwards. Trixie and the Crusaders followed him down trying to keep up with the torchlight ahead of them. Reaching the bottom revealed a small but sizeable underground library with at least two dozen shelves aligned along the walls.

However most of the shelves we're not full and many we're completely devoid of any sort of parchment. Dust and spider webs covered every nook and cranny of the room and many of the books look like they haven't been touched in years. Trixie merely touched one of the books on a shelf and the shelf collapsed completely on itself.

"Please don't touch anything." Atom said looking around the room. A rather embarrassed Trixie moved quietly away from the pile that was a bookshelf.

For a brief moment the four ponies looked at the stallion scouring the room for something. They didn't know what it was but he ignored majority of the shelves and even made occasional glances at the walls.

Finally after browsing one of the bookshelves he stopped his hoof on a single plain looking textbook…

"That's it?" Sweetie Belle said puzzled

"That's what you're here for?" Applebloom added, herself wondering why.

"What you had to fight the fire and ice breathing statues for?" Scootaloo almost sarcastically said in the confusion.

"A book!?" Trixie cried as if slapped in the face with a fish "You dragged us all this way down this dangerous pit just to get a book?"

"I never forced you." Atom said carefully pulling the book out from its position. "If you had been in any real danger from the beginning then I would have never had asked anyone to follow. You're arrogance a while ago is what put you in danger."

"You could have explained that there would be a giant fire breathing statue!" Trixie screamed at him, the noise causing dust to fall from the roof.

"And an ice breathing one." Sweetie Belle put in quickly. Trixie gave the three fillies a harsh glare before redirecting her anger back towards the alicorn.

"What is so important about that old tatty book?" she demanded

Atom simply opened the old textbook up, a glow of yellow light emitted from its pages. "It's what's inside the book that interests me" He said. Trixie and Crusaders gazed with large eyes at the warm glow the book projected, it's paged seemed to look like molten gold in its brilliance.

Atom shut the book slowly before packing it away underneath his left wing. "Now to get you all out here…"

"But the only way back to Ponyville is through the forest… and it's probably sundown already!" Applebloom said worried.

"There's always a back door exit out." Atom replied patting the little earth pony on the head "Right about…" He trotted pass two bookshelves, stopping at the third one and bucked it out of the way. Behind it was a hidden passage way with an ascending staircase. "There it is."

"We've wasted too much time already! We should have left to search for them immediately!" Applejack hollered anxiously looking out of the window of Zecora's hut.

"Patience my friend" Zecora said meditating in the center the room. "For your troubles soon will end."

"Patience? Patience!" Rarity said cooling herself with a handmade leaf fan. "Sweetie Belle is out there in the cold, dark and dirty forest!"

"The moon is almost up!" Twilight said pointing to the night sky "She'll be here any minute now!"

"Do we really need to wait for Princess Luna Twilight?" Rainbow Dash said leaning against the front door. "We could have actually found them by now if we had started searching!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight groaned

"I'm serious! That should have been the plan from the beginning!" Rainbow Dash argued

"It's too dangerous to go charging through the Everfree Forest!" Twilight said

"A bold plan it seems indeed… But she is right a plan like that would not succeed. "Zecora replied.

There was sudden knock on the front door causing Rainbow Dash to somersault away from its path. Twilight answered the door. In front of her in all her lunar glory was Princess Luna.

"Princess!" Twilight said allowing the female alicorn in. The others bowed respectfully as she entered. Twilight closed the door behind her as to not let the cold night wind get inside. "Thank goodness you received our message."

"Yes, I came as fast as I possibly could" Princess Luna replied "Being lost in the Everfree Forest can be very dangerous, we must take action carefully."

"Please you're highness I beg of you bring back my little sister!" Rarity begged on her knees beginning to sob.

"Sweetie Belle and her friends Scootaloo and my sister Applebloom went out by themselves into the Everfree Forest. We wanted to go look for them ourselves but Twilight insisted it was too dangerous." Applejack explained to the lunar princess.

"Indeed, the Everfree Forest is not a place for little ponies" Princess Luna agreed "Many fierce creatures prowl the forest at night. We will find them before the night truly sets in."

"What's the plan then?" Rainbow Dash asked

"I will attempt to locate them with magic, if I can get a general location of where they are then we can locate them from above much quicker." Princess Luna said

"Alright, then let's get started!" Twilight said. Before anypony could even twitch there was another knock on the front door.

"Um… we're we expecting some other pony?" Twilight looked back at everyone including Princess Luna.

"What loop head would be out here in the Everfree Forest at this time?" Rainbow Dash wondered

"Maybe it's one of them fillies!" Applejack suggested hopefully "Perhaps they found their way back?"

"Let's just open the door first…" Twilight said walking turning the door handle. Every other pony except for Zecora and Twilight dropped their jaws.

It was Trixie.

"Trixie!?" Twilight said as surprised as anyone else "How did you, where did you-"Twilight shook her head a little trying to sort out everything from the initial shock.

"Ok why are you here Trixie?"

"It's about those three little fillies of yours…" Trixie said rather mildly

"Applebloom!? Applejack forced her way in.

"Sweetie Belle!? Rarity cluttered herself into the doorway too.

"What have to them you… you…!" Rainbow Dash started threatening the unicorn

"Settle down!" Trixie yelled at all of them waving her hooves in the air "I haven't done anything to them!"

"Where are they?" Twilight asked

"Are they alright?" Princess Luna also questioned

"Why don't you ask them yourselves?" Trixie gestured behind her. Two of the three fillies we're carrying their now dirtied backpacks again talking nonstop about the little side trip they experienced. Sweetie Belle was dragging the large sack of food while Scootaloo carried the majority of the actual gear.

"Sweetie Belle!"

Sweetie Belle barely had time to blink as her older sister flew out of Zecora's hut faster than anypony would have believed to hug her. The hug felt more like a stranglehold than a hug, but Rarity soon let go of her gasping little sister and her face turned from sobbing happy to outright furous.

"How dare you go off without letting me or anypony know?" She hollered "I forbade you from ever going into this gruesome place!"

"But we told Twilight and she said-"Sweetie Belle started to explain but Rarity put her own hoof over her mouth.

"Twilight here told us all about you're little trip with your friends! You lied to her and said you we're going to have Zecora as you're guide!"

"But we did have a guide!" Scootaloo said jumping in between the two sisters. She then pointed to Trixie and older ponies looked at her with great surprise. "Trixie was with us!"

"Trixie?" Rainbow Dash said firmly landing herself in front of Scootaloo "Kid, have you lost your marbles or something?"

"But it's true!" Scootaloo insisted "Her clothes are all messed! How do you explain that?"

"I'd like to know why Trixie is around here in the first place." Twilight said looking at the other unicorn with an unnerving stare.

"Pardon the interruption but didn't the letter say you we're looking for 'three' fillies?" Princess Luna said

Every one of the older ponies glanced around for a second before looking at Trixie. Trixie herself looked like she'd just humiliated herself life on stage.

"Where's Applebloom?" Applejack pretty much growled at her "Where's my sister?"

"Behind you…"

Applejack and the other turned their heads to see the stallion Atom and the earth filly Applebloom approaching from the far side of the muddy road. Applebloom was carrying a small sack of trinkets while Atom still only held the mysterious book underneath his left wing.

"Hey Applejack!" Applebloom waved at her older sister "What is everypony doing here?"

"Looking for you and you're friends worried like rotten apples!" Applejack yelled at her "That's the second time you went out without asking!"

"But sis, it was so cool!" Applebloom replied cheerfully despite her sister's anger "We went inside this spooky cave and inside there was-"

"Spooky cave?" Rainbow Dash interrupted

"What have you three-"Rarity stopped to count Trixie at the last moment "Err… four been doing?"

"This started with me…" Trixie said lowering her head a bit "Originally I was trying to tame another beast since now everypony knows I never tamed an Ursa Major let alone a Ursa Minor. I wanted to try something smaller but still equally and majestic."

"What did you go for? A timberwolf?" Applejack joked sarcastically

"It was a Manticore." Applebloom said

"A manticore!?" Twilight nearly jumped at the thought of it "That's almost as if not more dangerous than an Ursa Minor!"

Rarity nearly fainted but stopped herself before falling into the dirt. The three fillies however did not seem as disturbed as everyone else was.

"This manticore was huge!" Scootaloo said "I bet it was bigger than that Ursa Minor!"

"Quick question" Rainbow Dash stopped everyone "If Trixie was out hunting for a manticore, how you three found her?"

"I found them…" Trixie answered lowering her head even lower than before "I tried my luck on the biggest manticore I could find, and unfortunately it was the one with the worst temper. It chased me halfway down the forest till I ran into those three picnicking along the side of Ghastly Gorge."

"You three we're out here on a picnic!? On the edge of Ghastly Gorge!?" Applejack roared. She'd looked like as though her hat was about to shoot off like the top of a volcano. Applebloom cowered underneath the almost deranged visage her older sister was glaring at her with.

"Strangely, those three saved my life…" Trixie said regaining Applejack's attention "The manticore got itself tangled up in the fillies' roll of rope and fell over the edge."

"Except the cliff side went down with it…" Scootaloo added

"So we fell down too." Sweetie Belle finished off

Rarity took one look at Sweetie Belle before fainting at the thought of her little sister tumbling down the gorge. Rainbow Dash has too catch her again and fan her awake.

"Well what happened after you fell down?" Twilight asked Trixie

"Last thing I remember is being mauled by the manticore at the bottom of the gorge…" Trixie said showing her tattered clothes as well as the bandages around her neck and chin. "I wake up and he's here, no more manticore."

"What happened to the manticore then?" Twilight asked

"Atom scared it off." Applebloom said

"What?" Applejack looked at her sister then the stallion.

"Then there we're these two killer statues of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!" Scootaloo blurted out

"Excuse me!?" Princess Luna said raising her voice almost to traditional Canterlot.

Atom raised his hoof before anyone else could open their mouths again.

"I think that's enough talking about this; you three little ponies should get home." He said

Applejack and Rarity looked at each other and then towards their sisters, manes messed up and coat covered with dirt. It was getting late and they needed to get cleaned up.

"We're talking about this-" "Tomorrow morning!" they said before pushing the two fillies down the road.

"Come on kid." Rainbow Dash nudged Scootaloo forward. Scootaloo gave a sad look back at her before turning around and running after her two friends followed closely by Rainbow Dash.

With more than half the group on the way home, Princess Luna and Twilight nodded their thanks towards Zecora and prepared to follow them. That is until a question crossed Luna's mind as they walked past the male alicorn.

"Wait, I must know…!" She said turning around to face him "What happened with those two statues."

Twilight turned around and tried to nudge the princess forward. "Princess I don't know if this is a good time…"

"I've got all night Twilight Sparkle!" Luna declared harshly "And the night is still very young…"

Atom laughed a bit causing Luna to frown at him in frustration.

"You dare mock me?"

"No, I can see there is no point arguing with you…" Atom said "You'll continue to follow and pester me until I finally give in. So here…" he pulled out the leather wrapped textbook out from under his wing. "Take a look."

Twilight was the first pony to lay her hands on it before Princess Luna could even blink at its front cover.

"Oooh…! What kind of book is this?" she said excitedly wiping off the remaining dust off the cover. There was no inscription of any sort on the front or the back. "There's no title?"

"It isn't an ordinary book…" Luna said stroking the spine of the book with horn. "I can sense powerful magic embedded in its pages. What is this?"

"After you and your sister we're kind enough to allow me to stay in the castle I received new orders: To retrieve the six Pillars of Harmony from their resting places." Atom said

"Yes Celestia told me about them…" Luna said

"Pillars of Harmony?" Twilight asked the two of them confused

"They are where the Elements of Harmony draw their magical energies Twilight." Luna explained to the unicorn. "Each pillar holds the power of every living pony on the planet from each of the elements."

"Correct" Atom said "Originally I was only supposed to check on them and ensure they we're all properly hidden and defended. But when I went to the north, The Pillar of Loyalty was missing."

"So you're collecting the remaining pillars to protect them!" Twilight pieced together "But what's this book have to do with it?"

"Inside that book is what I want. The Pillar of Kindness is spellbound within the pages of Star Swirl the Bearded's diary."

Twilight dropped the book immediately in shock with Princess Luna barely grappling it in time before it splashed in the mud.

"His diary!?" Twilight took a step away from the book in awe of what he had been holding moments ago. "Star Swirl the Bearded's own diary…"

"Clever old unicorn that one…" Atom responded "He turned one of his personal studies into a holding cell for the pillar and conjured up two constructs in likeness of Canterlot's rulers to protect it."

"So the two statues we're actually guardians?" Luna asked

"They we're merely the first test. The true trial for the Pillar of Kindness is in those pages." Atom said

"Well now that you have it can't you just get it out?" Twilight asked

"It's not that easy… protective spells and wards prevent conventional means of removing it. You'll have to play the book's game by its rules" Atom explained "Or get one who is truly 'Kind' to retrieve it."

"Of course… The Pillar of Kindness will always react to the one who wields the Element of Kindness!" Luna said

"Fluttershy!" Twilight said "She can get it!"

"One problem…" Atom said stopping them "There is still a risk for the book will test the wielder if they are worthy pillar. If they are not worthy then you're friend will be in danger."

"Then what's the difference then!?" Luna cried angrily

"If any other pony decides to take the trial he must first prove his capacity for the said element through whatever scenario it puts him or her through. The second is to prove that the said pony is worthy of the pillar's near infinite power to ensure that those who attain it will not be consumed by power and greed. The wielder of the Element of Kindness need not pass the first test for she is already the exemplar for Kindness; all she needs to do is pass the second test; to prove that she can handle the power."

"So Fluttershy will only have to prove that she can control the pillar's energy…" Twilight reasoned

"Exactly" Atom nodded

"So can any pony take the test?" Luna asked looking at the book.

"Yes…"

"Then let me try!"

Twilight turned her head so fast she felt her neck crack a bit "Princess Luna no! Let some other pony do it! I'm sure Fluttershy can-"

"I'm not going to let my subjects put themselves in danger!" Luna said "I'm going to protect them this time…"

Atom took a glance at the night princess. Her face was hardened and her eyes we're filled with burning determination. "Alright then…"

"But…"

"Go home Twilight Sparkle!" Luna commanded "Please let me do this."

Twilight looked at Princess Luna for moment wanting to say more, but she didn't. Slowly she bowed her head and reluctantly turned herself around to walk back to Ponyville. As she gazed at the night skies the tiny speckles of two flying ponies passed overhead.

"Good luck Princess." Twilight said "I know you can do it."

* * *

Nightfall had completely covered the skies by the time Princess Luna reached Canterlot. Landing on one of the highest tower's porch she swung open the balcony doors with a flick of her wings and pulled away the curtains.

This was her bedroom, though she rarely used it very often with the sole exception of taking short naps. Most of the time she's awake, both at night and in the morning working tirelessly around the castle. Her sister had told her to rest more often but she was adamant to prove her worth. As she placed the book on her personal reading table a strong gust of wind from the open balcony doors caught her attention.

"You wish to do this in your own chambers?" Atom said landing on the balcony and trotting in.

"It's the only place where no one will disturb me." Princess Luna said "Not even my sister bothers with me up here unless the need is dire and she's asleep."

After lighting a single candle on the tabletop she pranced past him and shut the balcony doors, locking them and then pulling the curtains over. "How does this trial work?" she asked

"You're going to insert your spiritual form inside the book's own dream world." Atom explained

"That doesn't sound too difficult. I have experience entering people's dreams as Princess of the Night." Luna said opening the book; its golden rune pages humming softly with light.

Immediately Princess Luna activated the magical power of her horn, projecting an ethereal image of herself which plummeted into the pages. Down a bright crimson vortex she flew down, deeper and deeper until she was stopped by another ghostly visage.

"There is more to this than simply dream catching." The image of Atom said to her blocking her way. "In this realm everything you feel, hear, smell and see will be real. The wind on your face, the sound of trees…" He lowered his horn almost menacingly at her. "And the pain…!"

Suddenly the horn extended itself at high speeds, shooting out like a spear. Luna barely had time to turn her head as the zooming horn flew past side of her face scratching her cheek and leaving a visible cut.

The pain shot her spirit back into her body and she fell on the floor as if someone had shoved her down. She groaned for a moment as the sudden influx of her nerves calmed down before looking back angrily at the male alicorn.

"I warned you…" he said gazing at her on the floor.

Princess Luna picked herself up from the ground and readied herself to scream her discomfort because of the stallion's brash actions, but as one her hooves touched her cheek she felt the cut on the exact same spot and her anger turned to shock.

"What…" She gasped lifting her hoof away to see the tiny spot of blood on it

"I told you, everything in there would be real…" Atom explained again grimly

"But I was not even physically there…" Luna said still trying to grasp the fact that the cut was there. "How…"

"You're mind make's the pain real… the book makes the wounds reality." Atom said

"And if I we're to fail the test then?" Luna dared to ask

"You're body can't live without the brain. You'll die like any other pony, either from being brain dead or the wounds the book inflict take its toll"

Princess Luna's expression darkened a bit. This was far more dangerous than she thought. Who knows what horrors lie within those pages? Star Swirl was no fool and he probably took extra care those trials we're not to be so easily passed.

"There's no other way?" she asked

Atom shook his head.

"Alright then, I'm going in…" she said

"Wait." Atom said stopping her "Are you sure you're willing to do this?"

"I am." Luna said "I've spent so long letting my sister defend against the forces of evil alone, it's my turn."

Atom didn't say anything back, instead he put his hoof on Luna's cheek over the tiny cut mark she had. For a moment their eyes locked and Princess Luna instantly wonder what in the world was he doing. The awkward moment started to fade when she felt the stinging pain of the cut vanish; Atom's eyes and horn began to glow and after a brief second he lifted the hoof away from her face.

The glowing hoof print he left began to fade away from the side of her face. When it was gone there was no more of the cut or any sign it was there before.

"I believe I owed you for that." Atom said

Princess Luna just stared at him for a moment unable to utter a single word.

"The book is open…" Atom said gesturing her toward the open pages "You're first trial awaits."

Luna shook her head to regain her focus. "Oh right…" she said

Slowly she concentrated as her horn began to brighten up once more and her spiritual self emerged and re-entered the book's pages. As quickly as she entered her physical body fell to the floor with a soft thud.

Atom lifted the princess's body, placed her on top of her bed and looked at the open book before closing it. He made his way towards the balcony and only pulled the curtain enough to let a single tiny ray of moonlight in the room.

He closed his eyes and said "The last trial has begun, my lord… it is time."

* * *

Next chapter coming up as soon as my internet stops failing so hard. I seriously wanna hit my router with a ork choppa for my more action related chapters are almost here and now my network starts to wonk out on me :(

If I'm lucky the 2nd chapter will be up, if I'm unlucky the double update will have to wait till later this weekend. I'll try my very best to get it up by Saturday since I already watched the 'leaked' episode. Happy Holidays everyone!


	15. Chapter 15: Sins of a Sister

Chapter 15: Sins of a Sister

* * *

"_The right of forgiveness can only be given to those who can show mercy. _

_Repentance is a privilege, not a right…"_

* * *

Dark clouds clouded her vision as the decent into the dairy's dream world. Princess Luna's eyes twitched from the perpetual darkness not akin to the shadow of the night. She couldn't see, smell hear or sense anything beyond the veil of darkness constantly ahead of her and it worried her the deeper she went.

Soon the black clouds began to fade revealing the landscape around her. To her surprise it was very familiar; too familiar…

"This is… Ponyville?"

In front of Princess Luna was indeed Ponyville but not the Ponyville that she knew. This Ponyville was old, shabby, ruined and completely devoid of any sort of happiness or warmth she felt when she last visited. Luna made took a couple steps inside the plaza in front of the now ruined town square pavilion.

"Where is everypony?" She asked looking everywhere for even a breath of life. The only response was a brief gust of wind in the deserted town. No one, not a single sign of a hoof print was to be seen and for a moment though alone Luna felt something was watching her. A single creak of the pavilion door caught her attention.

"Who's there?" Luna cried jerking herself around. The doors to the town's pavilion we're open, shifting very slowly from the light breeze of wind. Out of the corner of the opening Luna saw the last strands of a tail entering.

"Wait!" Luna ran to the pavilion and kicked the doors wide open. Inside she was greeted to a lavishly decorated ballroom. The décor was very intricate, right down to every ribbon, but like the rest of the down had apparently been abandoned. Dust covered much of table and windows, the bright colors of the banners had faded away and the flowers had rotted and decayed in their pots.

"What's going on here…?" Luna asked herself looking around helplessly at what might have been an amazing event. If anypony we're around…

There was then a short scream that echoed through the pavilion as the doors slammed shut. Dark clouds and mists of dark blue and purple permeated through the corners of the room.

"She's gone…!"

Princess Luna looked up at the main patio catching a glimpse of a ghost of a white unicorn with a regal purple mane.

"Rarity?"

The smoky body of Rarity faded away into the darkness of pavilion as the mists and clouds filled more and more of the room, covering half of the windows. Then an eerie patch of glittering mist began to seethe from where the vision once stood. The fog began to take shape and form into that of pony, unlike the ghostly apparition Luna saw earlier this one seemed to be far more solid and possibly far more dangerous.

Princess Luna's eyes and mouth we're opened wide as out of glimmering fog came the familiar form of Nightmare Moon.

"It can't be…" she mouthed staring at the black alicorn in front of her. "This is not…"

"What did you do with our Princess?!" A ghostly apparition of Rainbow Dash materialized itself about to charge at dark princess.

"Whoa there, Nelly..." A ghostly visage of Applejack quickly appeared behind it grabbing the ghost pegasus by the tail. Neither ghosts stayed for very long as the mist that formed them shattered apart leaving nothing behind.

Nightmare Moon laughed to herself a bit. "Why?" She asked "Am I not '_royal'_ enough for you?"

Her eyes then aligned themselves to face directly at Princess Luna.

"Don't you know who I am?" Nightmare Moon almost directly asked her.

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games!" A misty form of Pinkie Pie cried zipping in and out of the fog covering the room. "Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty-"

The vision of Pinkie Pie vanished as soon as it appeared but Princess Luna's gaze did not divert from Nightmare Moon's ghastly form. The Mare in the Moon still gazed at her singularity.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs? "

"I did!"

Princess Luna turned behind her to look upon the ghostly form of her sister's most faithful student: Twilight Sparkle

"And I know who you are!" The ghost said staring at Luna, not Nightmare Moon. "You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!"

"Twilight Sparkle!" Luna gasped shaking her head "It's not me! Its-"

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me…"

Luna turned around to look at Nightmare Moon but found the mare missing from its previous position.

"Then you also know why I'm here…"

Luna felt a strange sensation on the left side of her body. Her hooves tingled and her mane started to twitch. She glanced at her hooves and beheld a horrifying transformation as her left hoof began to darken. Then her left eye lost its vision and her left ear lost all sense of sound…

"You're here to... to..." The ghost of Twilight backed away from Princess Luna, disappearing in the thick cloud of fog.

"Twilight…!" Luna yelled reaching out for the unicorn

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last…" Nightmare Moon said

Princess Luna's thoughts we're of extreme panic and horror as the sound seemed to be coming out of her own lips. Skittering around the room surrounded by black fog and smoke, there was nowhere to run. Only a single dusty window remained untouched by the mist.

"From this moment forth, the night will last…"

Princess Luna rushed towards the window stopping only inches away from the glance. She braced the sides and tried to force it open and escape the incoming mist behind her. Her eyes then bore witness to the reflection of her face. Half of it was that of her own and the other half was the dark smiling face of Nightmare Moon.

The reflection then completely transformed fully into the black mare and snickered at her with a devil's grin.

"_**FOREVER!**_"

Princess Luna screamed as loud she possibly could as the howling voice of Nightmare Moon carried itself across the pavilion. Suddenly the walls and windows of the building split open, torn apart by an instantaneous appearance of a raging thunder storm.

"No! no! NOO!"

Nightmare Moon's diabolical laugher was louder than the deepest sounds of thunder. Princess Luna shut her eyes and blanked out her mind from the noise as she mindless ran as far away as her hooves would take her.

Her mindless run was stopped when she ran into a solid body and fell backwards on the floor. Princess Luna dared to open her eyes…

"Seize her!" the ghostly form of Mayor Mare declared pointing at Princess Luna "Only she knows where the Princess is!"

"Wait! Please…!" Luna cried but several piercing eyes of red shot out from the shadows behind Mayor Mare. Dark mindless shells of royal guards launched themselves at the downed Princess.

She barely made it off the floor before spears of darkness pierced the floor beneath her.

"Make it stop!" Princess Luna cried out as she ran "Please I didn't want this! I never wanted…!"

"Never wanted what dear sister?"

Princess Luna stopped running. That voice, only one other pony in all of Equestria had that voice. She turned her head slowly.

"Never wanted them to fear you, respect you, and acknowledge your presence?" The ghastly form of her elder sister Princess Celestia said before her. "They acknowledge you now."

"Sister no…" Princess Luna said gritting her teeth "I was Princess of the Night! I never got to see them! I didn't get the chance to…"

"To do what sister?" Princess Celestia sneered at her

"Why did you make me Princess of the Night…" Luna finally said, a single tear fell from her face "Why did you put me out there in the dark? Alone!"

The nightmarish visage of Princess Celestia grinned at her. "Dear sister, no matter what has happened we are responsible for our own decisions…"

Princess Luna couldn't hold it any longer. She roared at the ghost of her sister before lashing out at her in full force; sending a single ray on concentrated magical energy at it. Her spell was countered by the exact same ray and she found herself facing not the form of Celestia but an exact mirror image of herself.

"What!?" Princess Luna gasped as her own ghostly visage gazed at her, horn still blazing with magic.

"Now pay the price for your actions!" It said firing another beam. Luna didn't even think flinch to dodge the ray. Her surprise and shock had completely overwhelmed her senses. She had a brief moment to close her eyes just before it made contact.

There was no pain upon contact on the sensation of being lifted off her feet and high above the ground. Princess Luna opened her eyes and found she no longer was in the shadow of the dark Ponyville but instead high in the sky looking over the Everfree Forest.

Out of sight of the average pony she beheld the same horrors that she inflicted upon Twilight and her friends that very night.

"Nightmare Moon didn't just do this…" Princess Luna said as she watched Twilight and the others brave the horrors and dangers of the forest. "I did… I am responsible as Nightmare Moon…!"

The flight took the now teary eyed Princess Luna above the clouds until she was clearly over the ancient castle where she was first restored. Suddenly the pull of gravity re asserts its hold on her and Princess Luna felt less like a bird and more akin to a rock. Helplessly she failed her wings but the pull ensnared her like a trap and she fell faster and faster towards the ruined castle.

Before she could strike the floor she is stopped by an unknown force leaving her only inches away from the stone but only letting her go after she came to a complete stop. Princess Luna looked around the ruined halls of the castle. There was nopony inside. That couldn't be right. Twilight and her friends should have restored her and ended this horrible nightmare.

She then found the tiara representing the Element of Magic upon the floor along with the shattered amulets of the other five.

"What…" Luna said looking in disbelief at the Elements of Harmony's destroyed state.

A sudden hoof stomp behind her brings her attention again to the image of Nightmare Moon, her dark self once more gloating at her.

"Fall to your knees foal! Obey your new Queen and ruler of all of Equestria!" she bellowed

"Never!" Princess Luna cried "Equestria will never be ruled by one like you so as I still stand!"

"You cannot face me!" Nightmare Moon laughed at her "I am your instinct! I am your ambition! I am the real you!"

Princess Luna stepped backwards a moment unsure on how to confront her darker self. Her hoof then touched the tiara.

"You see that was the problem…" Luna said to Nightmare Moon "I… You thought that you could destroy the Elements but you forget that the Spirits of Harmony live on and they will continue to do so!"

The tiara started to glimmer with the faintest trace of light and Nightmare Moon's grin started to vanish.

"Maybe now I understand why sister had to banish the both of us…" Luna muttered softly "But this time I am going to banish you for good!"

Nightmare Moon's smile completely dropped as the Elements of Harmony reformed themselves and circled around Princess Luna in a spiral of many colors.

"NO!" Nightmare Moon could only scream as the Elements did their work; destroying the shadow body of the Mare in the Moon.

Nothing was left of the dark mare afterwards, barely even a puff a smoke. The Elements of Harmony dropped once more back onto the floor lifeless. Luna gave a giant sign before dropping her ass down tired.

"It's over… finally…" Luna said closing her eyes for a moment of peace.

There was then a sudden grown in the air forcing Luna's eyes to open again as a huge demonic looking apparition forced its way out of nowhere.

"NO!" the monstrous being howled "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!"

It lunged itself at Luna knocking her out her feet and through several walls of rock. The very breath she took early was snuffed out of her as she landed. She tried to get up but her legs would not respond. Despite her best efforts all they could do was wobble and shake.

The beast hurled itself through the ruins opening its mouth opened wide and bellowed a heart wrenching scream. Luna was finished; she barely had the strength to bring herself back up let alone fight this enraged monster.

"Sorry sister…" Luna said as it closed in on her "I was so close…"

Then a brilliant ray of sunlight shot out of the corner of her eyes. The skies above changed as the clouds split apart allowing the sun to pierce through. The demonic being screeched as its warmth giving rays dissolved its black form. It twisted screaming hurling curse till it was no more.

Princess Luna could not see anything through the rays of sunlight which still grew more brilliant with each passing moment. Then a single shadow of another alicorn approached her. It was far larger than her though she could not make out any details through the piercing light. Her strength nearly spent she let her head lay upon the ground as the mysterious pony drew closer.

To her surprise as it stood next to her she didn't feel afraid at all, but as if she was safe, safer than she had ever felt in a long time. The large alicorn stuck out its hoof ready to help her up and in a powerful male voice that she could not recognize but heard before said

"**I've been waiting for you**."

Luna finally closed her eyes unable to keep them open a moment longer. But before losing consciousness she forced herself to say one last thing.

"_Father…?"_

* * *

"She's waking up…"

"And not a moment too soon!"

Princess Luna turned and groaned in bed struggling to open her eyes. Though her physical body remained relatively unharmed she still felt the pain and fatigue in her mind. Finally opening her eyes she found herself being watched by her older sister and several of the guards.

"Tia…" Luna said softly.

Princess Celestia hugged her little sister "Luna thank goodness your alright!"

"How long was I…" Luna asked trying to stretch out a bit

"You've been out for almost two days." came Atom's voice who walked into the room. "Princess Celestia has not left your side."

"When did she-"

"When you didn't show up in the morning." Celestia finished "What we're you thinking doing such a perilous task all by yourself?"

"The Pillar…!" Luna cried sitting upright quickly

"Already got it." Atom said pointing at the bright golden yellow pillar on the table next to closed dairy. "You did it."

"Yeah…" Princess Luna sighed laying back down "I did…"

"Luna how could you do this without telling anypony?" Celestia asked "You we're out for nearly two days for pony's sake I thought you'd never wake up!"

"I'm not a little pony any more Tia…!" Luna said to her worried older sister

"You're always my little sister." Celestia said to her before turning her attention to the male. "How could you allow this?"

"She wanted to do it." Atom answered plainly "Simple as that."

"What kind of answer is that?" Celestia roared "Threatening the safety of a Princess all for a single object!?"

"Her safety was her own concern." Atom coldly said "If she was in any actual danger I myself would have objected. Unfortunately it wasn't my say if she want to go OR not."

Princess Celestia walked up towards the male alicorn and looked him straight in the eye. Though the tallest in the room the male was not that much shorter and Celestia barely had to look down to meet his unyielding eyes.

Then after a moment she relented and gasped as if going through a moment of clarity.

"You wanted her to go in on purpose…"

"What?" Luna gasped

"You knew the trial wasn't a test of Kindness!" Celestia said pointing at Atom.

"Guilty as charged…" Atom responded

"My question is now… why!?" Celestia demanded

"I'm just following orders…" Atom said grimly looking away from her.

"From who? Our father?" Celestia cried "Who are you really working for!?"

"If you want that answer I suggest you ask your sister!" Atom yelled back at her.

Celestia turned her head back towards Luna who looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"Luna…?" Celestia's anger faded as quickly as it came "What happened in there?"

"It's just…" Luna started to mumble a bit "I think… I think I saw him."

"Saw who Luna, who?"

Luna looked up at her sister with wide open eyes. "I think I saw father."

Celestia dropped her argument and fell on the ground in defeat. She placed her head upon the bed and groaned before turning herself around.

"Satisfied?" Atom said looking at her "Or is that not enough proof?"

Princess Celestia raised her hoof "Everypony please leave us." She said "I wish to talk with my sister alone."

Atom didn't object and certainly none of the guards did either. All of the males left the room without a fuss, closing the door behind them. What seemed to be hours passed by as sounds of crying, sobbing as well as some screaming pierced through the walls. Then the door opened and Princess Celestia alone came out.

"She needs to rest. She's been through a lot." Celestia said to her guards "Make sure she's comfortable."

Celestia now looked as if she'd been through a warzone and carried herself away from her sister's bedchambers. She only stopped once she found the male alicorn waiting for her outside in the throne room.

"I'm sorry but I don't know how to explain this to you."

"Then don't." Atom said "I'm not here to make things difficult; I'm just here to make sure everything is ready."

"Ready for what?" Celestia asked

"That is for you to find out, but until then only five days remain. Be prepared." Atom said leaving the room and the Princess all by herself

_Five days…? But that's when the Summit is…_

Princess Celestia shook her head; had to be a coincidence and with security being higher than ever that time along with her sister in bed she had a lot more to worry about than ominous warnings.

Taking her seat on her throne she pulled out a roll of parchment and began to write:

**My Dearest Twilight Sparkle**

** I am pleased to announce that Canterlot will be host to the legendary Equestria World Summit…**

**Authors Notes**

* * *

This is only shorter because my editor and I decided to split off the other part since it stretched on WAY too long. We found it would fit much better in the next chapter so we apologize if the ending of this one seems quick/far-fetched/crummy/etc.

We are hoping that we've captured the inner conflict we believe that Princess Luna is (or has) gone through and hope that we haven't given a bad impression on her. We love Princess Luna and personally for me this was probably one of my most favorite chapters to work on (my partner thinks it's because we had to rewatch episode 1 and 2 over and over again lol)

Please post thoughts, reviews, ideas, corrections anything that could help. Please try to be constructive; I can take criticism but not outright hate. Enjoy Christmas Vacation!

Ultima75000


	16. Chapter 16: Preparations

Chapter 16: Preparations

* * *

"_The greatest things are the always worth the trouble; a lot of trouble…"_

* * *

Though the sun was in the sky Atom felt little comfort in its light. Since he arrived all he's left is more questions and dark warnings. He walked through the border walls of Canterlot still holding the same hard face he gave both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. He didn't stop walking till he was definitely out of sight and well isolated from the civilized world, then he dropped his face from that of a hardened glare to a look of sorrow and regret.

"_Having second thoughts?"_

Atom's face turned back into the serious form it had before. "Master Windsor… I thought I told you not to second guess me."

A small gust of wind removed an illusionary curtain revealing an aged pegasus. His light green coat had dulled out from age along with his mane which had completely turned whitish gray. A good amount of wrinkles we're laid upon his facial features along with a large diagonal scar on his forehead.

The most distinguishing feature we're his wings; though damaged and riddled with scars and scorch marks they looked still very strong and was further established by the brass armor frame along them.

"It doesn't take magic of psionics to see that you're troubled." The aged pegasus said "This isn't like you to be so sloppy…"

"I don't need you to remind me." Atom grunted "Did 'he' send you?"

"No I believe you asked for me?" Windsor said "You get what you asked for."

"I asked for the others!" Atom yelled "But I guess an old veteran is worth more than a dozen of reckless foot soldiers."

"Oh they're here too I just wanted to see you personally." Windsor snickered

Atom huffed and turned his head away from the elder pegasus. "Maybe I'd be more honored if 'he' came down himself…"

"So one of your teachers isn't enough for you? You want another lesson?" the pegasus laughed at the comment heartily "Maybe a double scolding would improve your attitude."

"Old geezers…" Atom shook his head "Where are the others?"

"Where ever the guest list sent them? Didn't you get a glimpse of the Summit's invitation list when you sent a copy?"

"I'm not one for parties… No"

The old pegasus pulled out a thin piece of parchment and looked at it for a brief moment.

"Saddle Arabia, Cloudsdale, the Fillypines, Maredrid, Neighpal, Neighpon, Canterbury, Alipolis, Coltstantinople-"

"Okay I get it!" Atom yelled not wanting to listen any further. "They're everywhere now."

"Come now my old student, getting impatient are we?" Windsor said putting away the piece of parchment

"Impatient that we have to go to such lengths to keep ourselves concealed. Sometimes I wonder why can't doesn't he just finish the job himself?"

"You really think it's that easy?" Windsor tilted his head, his soft smile now turning into frown.

"Spare him a second heartache at least…" Atom coldly added

"He knew you'd say something like that…" Windsor said "That's why I'm here."

"You're going to force me?" Atom grunted

"On the contrary, I couldn't force you if I wanted too. But he insisted that you stay."

"So what does he want now? Too run the both of Princesses into the ground?" Atom harshly rebuffed

"No, this time he just wants you to keep an eye of a certain somepony." Windsor said

"I thought that was the original plan…?"

"Hardly, the pony in question is subtlety much younger and lacks a set of wings; A pony that is very acquainted with both of the Princesses. I believe her name was…

"Twilight Sparkle" Atom finished

"Ah you know of her…" Master Windsor replied "Make sure she doesn't poke her nose in places she shouldn't be before the Summit."

"How do I do such a task without making her ask more questions? She's curious enough as it is!" Atom said

"Remain in the court of Canterlot and under the command of the Princesses. Use that position as a way to counter any advances. Of course this means you're going to have to cheer up a bit in front of the ladies." Windsor explained

"Shut up."

* * *

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom had to deal with the harsh treatment from their sister's after their field trip into the Everfree Forest. Although both of them felt even more sorry for Scootaloo, whose mother went absolutely ballistic the second she found out. Poor Scootaloo was not allowed to go anywhere for the next three days and had her entire part of the adventuring kit confiscated. Though having hard lectures from their sisters they worried even more on how the rant with Scootaloo's went.

"I wonder if Scoot's going to be up for anything." Sweetie Belle asked

"I'll be more surprised if she answers the door." Applebloom replied "Big Mac and Applejack made we work double time on the farm for each and every half hour we were in the forest."

"Rarity made me stay within sight of her for the last few days. I've never been so bored I my life simply watching her make a dress unable to move out of sight!"

The both of them reached Scootaloo's place stopping just in front of the door. They both hesitated. It was unnaturally quiet and neither fillies wanted to knock on the door.

"You do it." Sweetie Belle nudged Applebloom

"I'm not going to do it! You do it!" Applebloom shook her head

The door then opened by itself allowing only the head of Scootaloo to fit through.

"Hi you two…" she said glumly

"Err… Hi Scootaloo…" Applebloom said awkwardly

"Um... What cha doing? Sweetie Belle asked

"Nothing…" Scootaloo replied "Mom has taken to hiring a babysitter to watch over me for moment…"

"WHAT?"

Scootaloo nodded her head slowly "Yep, you heard me. A babysitter"

"Well who did she hire then?" Sweetie Belle asked

"They wanted another pegasus to watch over me so it's actually been quite different. They tried Fluttershy but she didn't seem to be interested."

"Did you get Rainbow Dash?" Applebloom asked hopefully

"Nah, they knew that it wouldn't be much of a punishment then so she's been trying to get any other pony to do it. Honesty they even tried the pegasus who delivers the mail; Derpy."

"That must have been a disaster…" Applebloom said "Who she hires this time?"

"You're not going to believe this…" Scootaloo said

"Fluttershy?"

"Nope"

"Rainbow Dash?"

"I wish…"

"Derpy again?"

"NO!" Scootaloo finally raised her voice calming herself down before speaking again. "She couldn't find another pegasus so they decided to go for a unicorn instead."

"Please don't tell me it's my sister…" Sweetie Belle covered her ears.

"Worse, she hired Twilight as my baby sitter today." Scootaloo said with a hint of dread

"What's the big deal?" Applebloom said causing Scootaloo to gaze incredulously at the earth filly. "Twilight's not that bad."

"That's the problem. Twilight will follow my mom's instructions to the letter!" Scootaloo cried "At least Derpy was klutzy enough to make things interesting but now I'll probably be forced to read a textbook!"

"Oh come on! Twilight wouldn't make you do something like that." Applebloom said "Beside can't you do anything till then?"

"Sorry girls but I'm supposed to be picked up by her. She'll be here any minute now." Scootaloo then took a look over the others. "Too late"

"Hi Scootaloo!" Twilight said appearing behind the other two fillies "Hi Applebloom, Sweetie Belle. What are you two doing here?"

"Seeing what Scoot was up too." Sweetie Belle answered

"Now we know." Applebloom finished

"I suppose you two got your fair share of a lecture?" Twilight asked the two

The young ponies nodded slowly and moaned in discomfort from thinking about it. The door to the house behind them fully opened allowing Scootaloo with her backpack to exit.

"I'm ready" she said

"Scootaloo I'm just here to watch over you till your mom gets back. You sound like your being sent to jail." Twilight pet the little pegasus on the head. "She just wants you to be safe."

"I'm not going to run back into the forest again…" Scootaloo moped "Why do I need to be watched everywhere I go now?"

"I guess they're being over cautious. My parents did the same thing for me." Twilight said

"Really?" Applebloom said "Your parent's punished you? You're one of the most polite and obedient ponies in all of Ponyville!"

"What did you do that made your parents angry Twilight?" Sweetie Belle asked

Twilight chuckled, her cheek turning a slight pink, embarrassed to say the least. "I snuck out of my room to go to the library."

"What's so bad about that?" Scootaloo questioned

"I snuck out at night, way past my curfew to finish a book." Twilight finished "Parents went crazy when they couldn't find me in my room. They sent half of the Royal Guard in a panicked search to find me. Shining Armor was the one who realized that I'd be in the library."

"So what was your punishment?"

"My mom grounded me for a month. I couldn't go and rent a book from the library. To make sure dad welded my windows shut and had a guard placed right outside just in case. I wasn't able to read the ending for a long while."

"That sounds… a bit creepy…" Scootaloo said thinking it over "That must have been one good book."

"It was, but for the life of me I can't remember what the title was." Twilight said

"What does that have to do with why you're babysitting me?"

"It's to tell you that they're doing it not only to teach you a lesson but for your own protection. It's a thing that parents do I've been told."

"You haven't read up on this before?" Scootaloo and the other two looked at the purple unicorn a bit confused.

"My mom told me that a lot of things are not written in books and a lot of those things probably cannot be put into books. I never really understood that till I first came to Ponyville."

"If it's alright Twilight, do you think we can hang out with Scootaloo at your place?" Sweetie Belle asked

Twilight looked at the two other little ponies and then back at the depressed look on Scootaloo's face. The little pegasus's facial features fraught with confusion and frustration thinking over what she just heard.

Twilight turned and nodded with a wink of her eye.

Scootaloo then was then in the middle a giant hug from both of the other Crusaders. She looked at them before looking back at Twilight. Her frown changed into a smile.

* * *

Far up North within the Crystal Empire, hidden from prying eyes within the castle's spire…

"Can we not take them?" King Sombra "We have the ability to do so!"

"Not yet…" Draco said his full attention upon the azure pillar of crystal.

"I grow impatient…" the ghost unicorn continued eyeing the now many crystal prisons surrounding him.

The entire spire was covered with hundreds of them, creating almost a mini crystalline hive.

"I am tired of simply waiting in the dark, revenge is within my grasp!"

Suddenly intense pain and agony devoured Sombra's senses as sickly bolts of lightning shot out of the changeling's twisted horn.

"You're grasp?" Draco sneered at the struggling mist that was the black king. "I put you within that grasp. I restored what was left of your wretched carcass!"

The pain subsided as the changeling released the spell.

"Don't forget it…" Draco growled at the black ghost

"Strong talk for a changeling…" Sombra said "But I know otherwise…"

"Meaning?"

"Agents like you, your always forgotten in the end… mine sure we're…"

"Get out of my sight." Draco said

King Sombra didn't argue. He simply faded off into the darkness leaving the changeling alone with the pillar. Draco eyed the prisoners. Many we're trapped with a look of horror frozen upon their faces. Others looked as if they we're put into a deep sleep. Yet for each one he looked Draco's eye grew more cross.

"It's not enough…" He said scratching the surface of the floor with his gnarled hooves. "At this rate not even the entire empire is worth it…

_You need more power…_

"There is none to be gained…" Draco said silently to himself when he suddenly realized he heard something.

"Who's there?"

There was no response. He was alone in this bleak nest of crystals. Unless King Sombra was trying to play a joke on him but he couldn't since his presence.

"I must be thinking too much…"

_There is a way…_

Draco didn't breathe for a moment trying to listen in closely. Slowly the sound of hoof steps and light fluttering wings we're heard. Looking around for the source the changeling found none. Yet the noise grew louder and closer.

"What are you?"

The pillar began to brighten covering the entire room in a blinding screen enveloping him.

"_Nobody… just your darkest desires"_

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Twilight had originally planned to spend most of the day indoors within the library. But she couldn't refuse Applebloom and Sweetie Belle's request to join Scootaloo so her plans quickly changed.

Three fillies hanging out was not exactly quiet library time though the unicorn did admit that they would have to go inside sooner or later. At least she hoped so.

Despite being the senior and the babysitter Twilight couldn't help but sit back and let the three fillies go out and do their wacky experiments. With the exception of the most dangerous tasks, Twilight was rather amused at the creativity and the tenacity the Crusaders employed in search of their Cutie Marks as she followed them all over Ponyville.

"Don't you think you three are taking this a little too… you know quickly?" she asked them

"This is nothing! We once tried doing thirty different things with newspaper once!" Applebloom proclaimed proudly

"And how did that turn out?"

"We ruined a lot of paper." Sweetie Belle said embarrassed. "Cheerilee had us reprint every single one of them."

"Twilight! TWILIGHT!"

Spike ran towards the ponies so fast that he almost completely slid past them. Turning around and panting the baby dragon handed over a message from the Princess.

"You have… to read… what that letter… has to say…!" he choked

"Spike did you run through the entire length of town to find us?"

"Maybe…" Spike coughed before falling flat on his back gasping for more air.

Shaking her head at the purple dragon she unrolled the letter:

**My Dearest Twilight Sparkle**

** I am pleased to announce that Canterlot will be host to the legendary Equestria World Summit. I'm sure you've read up about this. The Summit itself has been called in to legally honor the return of the Crystal Empire and for the other nations to recognize it as a national power. On behalf of Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor you have been asked to act as their Ambassador for the Summit.**

Twilight's train of thought grounded to a sudden stop as of reading that line. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened larger than dinner plates.

"Uh Twilight are you ok?" Applebloom asked poking her. The poke snapped the unicorn back to her senses.

"Oh yes… um… You three go to Sugarcube Corner. I'll meet up with you." She said

"Okay…?" Scootaloo responded giving the unicorn a weird look "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes!" Twilight quickly insisted "Go now! I'll be with you shortly!"

"Whatever you say…" The little pegasus said

The moment the three fillies we're out of sight Twilight bolted from her spot, letter locked in her magical grip. Almost inhumanly she flashed through the streets of Ponyville and straight into her library. Stopping only to open and slam the door as she entered, she dove right into bookcases and started tossing books left and right behind her.

"Twilight…?" Spike's voice came from behind the front door as it was pushed opened

"WOAH!" *Slam!* Twilight had nearly thrown a huge hardcover dictionary on top of the dragon as he entered the room.

"Twilight what are you looking for!?" Spike yelled over the noise

"Ancient History and Royal Etiquette" Twilight said continuing to dig

"Okay Royal Etiquette I understand but why Ancient History?"

"This isn't any event; this is the World Summit!" Twilight said pulling out a gigantic runed textbook from the back of the shelves. "According to what I remember reading there have only been three Summits in all of history! And just think that Canterlot is having one in just three days!"

"But aren't they having it during the Grand Galloping Gala?"

Twilight dropped the huge textbook which landed with a heavy thud the nearly knocked Spike off his feet. Quickly she seized the message again and read the note at the bottom.

**The Grand Galloping Gala will not require tickets this year in honor the Summit. The entire city will be completely redecorated and reorganized for a full five day festival. Schedule of the Date's will be drawn up soon; attached is you're Ambassador's Medallion should you accept it.**

**Sincerely **

_**Princess Celestia**_

Sure enough at bottom left corner was a small silver ornate medallion embedded with a single multicolored jewel fashioned in the shape of a heart at the center. Twilight could only gaze, transfixed by the object. If she took it she would be the Crystal Empire's National Ambassador for the Summit. She wanted to take it. For her brother and her sister in law how could she say no?

"Twilight!" came a female voice from behind her causing her to nearly drop the letter.

The library door was kicked open as Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash walked in.

"Hi girls…" Twilight said rolling up the letter quickly and hiding it behind her "Err what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I found these three foals in Sugarcube Corner!" Rarity yelled pulling the three Cutie Mark Crusaders "I thought you we're supposed to baby sit Scootaloo!"

"Aww…!" Scootaloo moaned covering her face in embarrassment, especially from Rainbow Dash.

"And why are Applebloom and Sweetie Belle with her?" Applejack asked "Rarity told me that there pegasus was grounded!"

"Grounded?" Pinkie Pie said out of blue "You mean like grounded to the floor out of the sky or like in BIG trouble grounded?"

"Big trouble grounding Pinkie…" Rainbow Dash answered shaking her head "Scoot here said you sent them to Sugarcube Corner alone while the rest of us we're getting a snack."

"I did I did!" Twilight said trying to remedy the issue as quickly as possible "I just needed to grab something important!"

"See!?" Sweetie Belle said pointing and waving "Told you!"

"Well what was SO important that you had to rush home to get?" Rarity responded to her little sister's nagging.

"Well… umm you see-"

"Twilight, are you hiding something?" Fluttershy asked

"What?"

A streak of rainbow flashed by her as the letter was snatched out of her grip. "Hey!"

"It's a letter from the Princess!" Rainbow Dash said

"Rainbow Dash, wait!" Twilight screamed but the pegasus already unfurled the letter wide open.

Two short seconds later her she froze solid in mid-air like a floating UFO.

"Well what's it say?" Rarity asked. Rainbow Dash muttered something inaudible to the others. Applejack then grabbed the letter herself leaving the floating pegasus still frozen like an alien statue.

"I am pleased to announce that this year Canterlot will be host too…" Applejack's voice trailed off for a moment as her eyes grew almost as large as her hat. Shaking her head a bit she finished the sentence. "The legendary Equestria World Summit."

The other ponies excluding Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Spike gasped in surprise followed by an uncomfortable silence as the words sank in. It was broken when finally Rainbow Dash came out of her frozen state and began flying in wild circles.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs "Woohoo!"

"The legendary Equestria World Summit!" Rarity said with a hint of awe behind the shock "Oh I've heard so many tales of such an event. It is said that everypony that is anypony attends it but it is so rare!" She fainted on the spot, falling backwards until landing on a pillow quickly pulled out by Spike.

"Oh this is like Grand Galloping Gala times ten!" Pinkie Pie said hopping up and down across the room, stars bouncing in her eyes as well. "This is not just a biggest party! It's the bigger than biggest party!"

"Wow… I never thought that something this huge would come. It's so… exciting!" Fluttershy said light tapping her front hooves together

"Exciting is putting it mildly honey!" Applejack said "Princess Celestia said this is an open event! Everypony can go!"

"Oh this changes everything! We're sorry we ever doubted your integrity Twilight darling!" Rarity said leaping in front of her and shaking her hoof furiously. "Sweetie Belle! Take your friends, head back to Carousel Boutique and bring out everything!"

"Everything?" Sweetie Belle looked at her sister a little dumbfounded "But what about-"

Scootaloo elbowed her in the stomach to shut her up "_Just go with it…" _

"Okie dokie!" Sweetie Belle finished with a wider that usual smile.

"But…" Twilight started towards the three fillies but the others simply we're too excited to move out of the way and we're hammering down with questions and ideas on the summit. "Oh…"

"What's this?" Applejack said pulling out the silver ambassador's badge out of the letter.

"Oh pretty!" Pinkie Pie said putting her eyeballs as close as humanly possible to look.

"On behalf of Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor you've been asked to act as…" Applejack's face made another look of shock. "Twilight you're going to be Ambassador of the Crystal Empire?"

"That's great Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said patting the anxious unicorn on the back "Ambassador for your brother's kingdom. You know what this means?"

"Um-"

"You're going to be part of the World Summit! Like a real part of the biggest event in pony history! How many times does that happen?"

"We're all so jealous of you Twilight…" Rarity snickered

"Yes, we are…" Fluttershy added

"Who knew that both your brother and sister in law would ask you to be their ambassador?" Applejack said

"You are inviting me too the party right?" Pinkie Pie also asked

"GIRLS!" Twilight finally screamed at the top of her lungs. The massive whirlpool of surprise and excitement went out like a blown candle and the library was silent save for a panting Twilight.

"I have not yet accepted that responsibility."

"But you must!" Rarity gasped covering her mouth a bit

"Twilight?" Spike finally said after watching the others talk "Are you actually thinking about declining the offer?"

"Decline? How can you decline? This is your brother and your sister in law Twilight!" Applejack reasoned

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash agreed "Plus you've helped them save their kingdom from the dark pony Sombra!"

"And found the Crystal Heart." Fluttershy said

"There can be no clearer choice Twilight. Just take it!" Rarity implored

"Girls!" Twilight said again causing everyone in the library to once again quiet down.

"I know it's just…" she paused for a moment "I need to ask them myself. I want to know their reasons"

"But Twilight…" Spike started to say before he burped out another letter the next instant.

"Excuse me…" Spike said as the letter dropped to the ground. Twilight picked it up and undid the seal before reading it out loud.

**To my Sister's Pupil: Twilight Sparkle**

** I request that you go to Canterlot a day early to meet up with your brother and his wife for preparations. In addition I would like to speak with you personally about a much different matter that's been on my mind.**

**Signed: Princess Luna**

"What do you thinks bothering her?" Applejack asked

"Don't know…" Twilight said "But with a World Summit right on their doorstep, it might be important."

"Do you think this might have something to do with that weird stallion we met a few days ago?" Rainbow Dash questioned "He did kind of come and go without much of an explanation."

"It's strange… I haven't heard anything about him either." Twilight said thinking about it carefully "Though he did say…"

"What? Said what?" Rarity said moving in closer

"He said he was working for Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's father."

Rarity fell over backwards after hearing it.

"Princess Celestia has a daddy?" Pinkie Pie said in overly cheerful manner "Knew it!"

"Gosh darn that does change a lot of things." Applejack said "Though it doesn't explain why he came out of the sky on a ball of fire."

"Does that mean that neither Princess Celestia nor Princess Luna not actually rule Canterlot?" Fluttershy put up for a moment.

"That's a good question Fluttershy." Twilight responded "To be honest I don't think even either of the Princesses knew their father was still out there. The only question now is where and why?"

"And the mother?" Fluttershy asked curiously piping the other ponies' interests. Rarity sat up straight again.

"A mother to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!" she gasped "Oh that role only belongs to that of a Queen! Oh she must be simply gorgeous, majestic!"

Twilight shook her head slowly "I'm afraid Princess Celestia said that their mom… passed away a very long ago."

Rarity's fantasy of a Canterlot Queen shattered itself. But instead of falling backwards and fainting again she covered her mouth in shock. "How dreadful!"

"That's really got to be hard on the Princess." Rainbow Dash said agreeing "But how does an alicorn… you know…"

"I'm not sure about the details." Twilight shook her head "Although my gut tells me we're about to find out. Spike?"

"Yeah Twilight?" the purple dragon said

"Send a letter back to the castle and tell Princess Luna that we'll see her very soon."

* * *

Author's Notes

Finally I had the time to work on this. Sorry for the super long wait but I did not except my current schedule to be so jammed up with crap. My proofreader has recovered from his 'condition' though now he's questioning if he wants to continue to proofread since he is now quite behind. Expect another chapter soon after "Keep Calm and Flutter On."


	17. Chapter 17: Gathering of a Lifetime

Chapter 17: Gathering of a Lifetime

* * *

"_It's not the jump that's the scary part. It's always the landing…"_

* * *

"It's been nearly a week since we've heard from you're servant Draco. Are you sure that he as competent as you say?"

"Hold your tongue dark king…" Queen Chrysalis sneered at the ghost "You wouldn't be standing here if he wasn't, figuratively speaking of course."

King Sombra's dark misty form shivered for a moment as he growled back at the changeling mistress.

"If I had my body…"

"But you don't!" Discord whizzed in hanging upside down in between them "You can say that you're 'full of HOT air?"

Sombra lashed out in a ghastly howl which would have made timberwolves flee in terror. "You dare mock me! I was promised a new body but your wretched slave sent me back in no better shape than before! I should have taken back the Crystal Empire when I-"

A deathly chill blew through the queen's hive. An unnatural wind that seeped to sap the warmth out of their very bones; even the spectral form of King Sombra felt the coldness of the air. The other changelings quivered from the gust and hid deeper into their nests. Soft hoof steps echoed through the dark tunnels of the front entry way.

"Who's there?" Queen Chrysalis asked

Out of the blackness of the cave trotted out another changeling much larger than any of the others, matching Queen Chrysalis herself in size if not a larger. His face had eyes of piercing green burning with red and violet flames shot at the trio of evil gathered at the center of the room, a long jagged horn was upon his forehead almost oozing out an aura of rot and decay and a set of enlarged insect wings. Beneath this bleak visage wrapped around his next in chains was the azure pillar, but its color had greatly darkened to that of a midnight sky.

"Draco?"

The mutated changeling smiled showing elongated fangs "It's time…" he said, his voice echoed with unnatural strength and presence. "The pieces of the board are moving…"

"What happened to you? You're voice is…"

Draco just continued to smile. "I've had a change for the better…"

Queen Chrysalis felt a sense of disgust and dread as the impression of her servant's instinct finally caught on to her changeling senses. It was much more different than before, even when he came back brimming with energy from the crystal heart. It was dark, dark and heavy; a notion she could not explain. She felt the blood within her veins turn cold and her wings stiffen up as she continued to look.

Her eyes then lined up with one of his. The single iris stared straight back and her heart felt as if was about to burst. For a moment in time she felt as the energy coursing around Draco was somehow in its own way… alive.

"_That can't be him…"_

"You doubt me…" Draco said suddenly knocking her out of the trance and putting her into shock.  
_"Did he just read my…!"_

"Your beliefs are justified dark king…" Draco continued. Queen Chrysalis made a sigh of relief. "You couldn't trust me or anyone else so in secret you consolidate by slowly siphoning the life force of the crystal ponies we have currently imprisoned. In time you would have the power to re-create your own body…"

King Sombra's hazy apparition gritted its jaws together. He… '**IT**' knew.

"But you have your uses. The primary concern now is him…" Draco pointed his own horn at the draconequus.

"What…?" Discord said joking around "What did I do this time?"

"It's not what you did it's what you will do…" Draco approached him slowly "Unfortunately this also means that you have no place among us anymore…"

"And that's supposed to mean…?" Discord tuned out of his normal sarcastic demeanor for a moment. "You honestly think that booting me out from your little group of 'friends' that I'm suddenly going to beg for you not too?"

"No…" Draco replied with a blank stare. He then smiled. "I'm not giving you a choice!"

With an ear piercing howl from the changeling the dust from the ground was uplifted. Rocks and boulders with yanked off the ground from the scream, shattering them into a dozen pieces and blowing the draconequus halfway across the hive.

King Sombra had to focus to stop his ghostly body from being carried away by the gust. Queen Chrysalis dropped on her knees doing her best to grip the dirt floor to stop her from flying off the ground along with the rocks.

Discord's surprise trip was only stopped when he crashed into a pile of rubble on the other side. "So you want to play rough?" He snapped his fingers causing much of the flying debris to stop in midair before gravity simply pulled them back straight down. "We can play rough"

"I'm not here to play games…" Draco growled, appearing behind the draconequus in a heartbeat. Barely able to twist around to respond, Discord felt his body stiffen up and freeze as the gaseous aura oozing out of Draco's horn enveloped him.

The transformation was painful. Much more painful that he remembered. The mist tore away at his hide as the casing of solid stone replaced him piece by piece. All the while the mutant changeling gazed at him with the same bleak set of emerald eyes.

"Thou are cursed Discord… a prison of stone you are once again cast until a certain someone takes pity on you. A pity it will be sooner than you think for you not remember any of this. But you will remember this: the next time we meet, it will be on the fields of battle."

The spell finished as the last remains of flesh was removed and every hint and trace of color left nothing but shades of gray rock.

"Take him back to Canterlot!" Draco ordered. A group of changelings without hesitation or perhaps fear descended down from their nests and carried off the statue.

"What good does that do?" Queen Chrysalis moaned dusting herself off "Now we're short a-"

Draco glared back at her "He wasn't of any more use. He was more of an annoyance…"  
Queen Chrysalis didn't respond

"Tough talk…" King Sombra said approaching from behind "But even with you're newfound abilities what do you hope to gain from sending Discord back to Canterlot?"

"To wipe them all out in one fell swoop"

Both King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis exchanged looks of confusion.

"Discord is nothing more than a pawn in this game. Sooner or later he will turn on us. His complicated history makes him a weak link. And weak links must be eliminated…" Draco turned his attention to King Sombra.

"Your turn…"

Crimson lighting shot out of Draco's horn striking the very center of King Sombra's spirit. The black king howled and screeched as his features one again became solid. His sense began to return; the air in his lungs, the touch of the ground and feel of his cold metal armor. When he was done screaming the black mane unicorn was standing once again.

"I live!" King Sombra declared "Flesh, blood and bone! I am alive once more!"

"I've put up with our side of the bargain." Draco reminded him "Now you will do yours."

"Yes… of course." King Sombra seethed "I will lend you my support in assaulting Canterlot."

"Good… because you're going to be on the front line…"

* * *

The initial rush throughout the land of Equestria went off like wildfire. Barely a day after Twilight received her personal invitation to the World Summit, Princess Celestia announced it nationwide. Soon everypony was abuzz with the event. Though the initial Grand Galloping Gala had been more or less canceled and moved to the side the thought of being able to visit an open party potentially far greater was too good for anypony to resist.

Cloudsdale, Manehattan, Trottingham; no place was not excited by the prospect of the Summit. Ponyville was no exception. Princess Celestia herself personally announced the event in the town square. Since that moment, each and every pony was getting ready for possibly one of the biggest events of their lives. Rumors began to spread of already arriving ambassadors and representatives consisting of kings and queens, dukes and marquis, ministers and lords; all of them including the masses of the population we're converging on Canterlot. Many in Ponyville had already left and taken to renting rooms in Canterlot. Hotels we're filled to the brim so quickly that even Canterlot's Academy Dorms we're being used!

It was a night before the Summit, Twilight packed last year's Gala dress into her bags along with a few necessities. ..

"Twilight I don't think you need to bring all these books." Spike said pointing at the large brick pile of textbooks behind her.

"I just want to be prepared." Twilight said smiling "Princess Celestia might give me a test afterward and I'll need something to study with."

"And I'm sure you'll need to study on how to enjoy a party…" Spike moaned

"Done!" Twilight said closing her case "Grab the luggage Spike! The others are probably at the train station by now!"

"How am I supposed to carry all this?" Spike moaned "Wait Twilight! You're Element!"

Spike did his best to point at the tiara on the table. Princess Celestia had since left the Elements with their respective wielders after reforming Discord.

"Thanks Spike." Twilight said snatching it off the table and putting in her bag. "To the train station!

Spike had to convince Twilight to leave behind most of her books as be could barely move; let alone get to the train station. In the end he had to agree to bring one of her largest textbooks as well as a Daring Do series book for Rainbow Dash. By the time they reached the train station there was already a giant waiting line.

"Oh we should have come here sooner!" Twilight complained from the back "We might not even get seats!"

"If we did I'm sure they wouldn't let that much luggage on the train for one pony." Spike said. They waited for nearly three hours before finally reaching the ticket booth.

"Sorry but that's the last ticket for tonight." The male booth pony said "No more room."

"What!?" Twilight gasped "But I have to be in Canterlot before tomorrow morning!"

"Sorry miss but there simply isn't room! You're going to have to wait until the next train." The stallion replied.

"Wait a minute!"

Twilight looked around the booth. "Shining Armor!" Twilight dropped her bags on poor Spike who barely caught them as she lunged at her older brother to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up." Shining Armor said returning the hug "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't?"

Shining Armor turned to the little purple dragon spike who was struggling to keep both his and Twilight's luggage from toppling over. A bit of unicorn magic and the entire load lifted itself from his claws.

"She's with me. I'll put her things in my own cart."

"Yes your majesty" The stallion in the ticket booth said. Twilight looked at the stallion a bit funny then back at her brother. She wasn't used to her brother being called that.

"Come on." Shining Armor said to her "Cadance is waiting for you."  
Twilight didn't need any more convincing and followed him to the front luxury train carts.

Few moments after opening the side door she was greeted by her friends already inside with the Princess.

"Hi!" They all said

"Everyone…!" Twilight said partly surprised and excited. She directed her attention to her former baby sitter who got up from her seat.

"Cadance!" Twilight hugged her sister in law before starting their special hoof shake: "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

"Good to see you Twilight." Cadance said after finishing the clap  
"Finally a time where we're not saving Equestria again." Twilight joked

"Have you decided to be our representative at the Summit?"

Twilights smile faltered for a moment "Well…"

Shining Armor put a hoof on her back "Twilight, I something the matter? I thought you'd be excited!"  
"No I am excited! I just don't know if I'm the right pony for the job!" Twilight said "I'm not from the Crystal Empire, how could I represent it?"

"Rubbish Twilight!" Rarity said "You may not live in the Empire but you're brother is the Prince!"  
"You've saved both him and Princess Cadance twice!" Applejack said  
"And had parties every time we won!" Pinkie Pie added

"You're the most studious pony in all of Ponyville and maybe even Equestria!" Rainbow Dash said  
"Second that!" Spike agreed  
"You know more about the Crystal Empire's history than any other pony I know." Fluttershy said

"We chose you Twilight because out of every other pony out there I knew only that you could truly represent what both Shining Armor and I stand for as rulers of the Crystal Empire." Cadance finished off

"The choice was obvious." Shining Armor said rubbing Twilight's head "We wouldn't be where we are now without you."

Twilight's eyes filled up with water as she embraced her brother tightly for brief moment before taking out the letter and plucking the Ambassador's Medallion.

"Twilight Sparkle; representing the Crystal Empire ruled by Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance at your service." She said putting it around her neck.

* * *

If Ponyville was in a rush Canterlot was at least a hundred times worse. Overpopulated to the brim with guests and ambassadors there was barely any room for both guards and workers to get to their places in adequate time. As the rush of many ponies crowded every road and street a lone pony watches from the top of the Astronomy tower.

"So many little mice" Atom said leaning over on the edge of the tower's small balcony "So much trouble to deal with later…"

There was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Atom answered not moving from his spot. The door opened and closed quietly allowing the younger Princess Luna to walk inside.

"Sorry to bother you, Celestia and I wanted to make sure your new furnishing was comfortable."

"Being stuck in an astronomy tower for a few nights is no punishment." Atom replied "Many would probably prefer it up here than a luxury tent."

Princess Luna approached closer towards the male alicorn. "If I may ask: Why do you still remain here?"

"What do you mean?" Atom turned only his eyes towards the princess of the night

"If you we're sent to deliver a message then your quest is complete. There is no other reason for you to wander around, is there?"

"Beats me…" Atom said bluntly  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Exactly what I just said. I. Don't. Know."

"That doesn't answer my question…" Luna held her ground  
"Like anything I say now will convince you otherwise." Atom respond cracking his neck "Excluding the Pillar of Loyalty, I have no other reasons."  
"Then can't there be better things to be done than sitting around?"  
"Let me do my job and you do yours Princess. The less you know the better for Equestria."

* * *

The train ride seemed longer than usual. One would it guess it could because of the overstuffed carts full of ponies, loot and what not but the excitement made it go even slower. Nervousness and anxiety gripped Twilight's mind as she gazed out of the cart window.

Canterlot was not in view yet, but the night made it all the more difficult to tell how far they we're from it. The only thing visible outside was the star and moon light amidst the dark blue sky and their reflection in the lakes and rivers.

"You nervous Twilight?" Shining Armor asked her

"I could ask you the very same question. This is really is about you and Cadance." Twilight said "I'm just hoping I don't embarrass you two."

"Don't worry." Shining Armor hugged her from behind "You won't"

"Shining Armor, Twilight! Look! We're here!" Cadance said pointing

Twilight felt herself squashed against the wall as the body of her brother was pushed against as her friends started piling to get a view themselves.

Canterlot looked more magnificent than ever before. The entire city was decorated a hundred times over. Lights, ribbons and other items covered every nook and cranny that the ponies could see. The most impressive display was not the city decoration but the many banners and flags that hung all over the place. Huge tents and camp sites populated the outside castle grounds littered with coats of arms and icons of many different nations. Amidst the many camps walked every type of pony imaginable.

"Look at them all…" Rainbow Dash said in amazement her mouth dropping to the floor

"That's a lot." Applejack nodded her head with her fat falling off. She took a long moment to realize it fell off

"Biggest party ever!" Pinkie Pie said hopping up and down with excitement

"There's so many of them, I never knew there we're this many…" Fluttershy said almost backing away from the window in shock

"There are no words! Oh the event of the century and I get too… Ah!"Rarity fainted before finishing her sentence falling backwards off her seat.

Twilight's stomach suddenly felt like it imploded inside her body. She definitely was not prepared for something like this. The sense of her brother behind her made the feeling even worse. The train then made a hard brake at the station.

Everyone but Twilight made their way out of the train as quickly as possible. The noise of the hooves rattled the cart akin to that of a stampede. After the sounds died down she finally made her way out of the train. The first step out she already felt something different was watching her.

"Twilight?"

Twilight leaped in surprise off the train in surprise.

"You are nervous aren't you?" Princess Cadance said walking up to her "I wondered why we didn't see you rampage out with every other pony."

"Cadance… I'm sorry I was just thinking." Twilight shook her head trying to shake off the feeling

Cadance took a step forward and tapped Twilight's front hoof "Come on Twilight. Sunshine, sunshine…"

"Ladybugs awake" Twilight continued

"Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" they both finished together.

"That's the Twilight Sparkle I know." Cadance smiled "Come on, everypony is waiting for us."

Twilight and Cadance made their way into the castle following the trail their friends had. Princess Celestia had personally accommodated Shining Armor and Cadance due to them being the guests of honor for the Summit. Twilight being their representative and ambassador was also given a large enough room for herself and her friends to stay in.

"Your room misses." A guard bowed before unlocking the door, handing the keys to Twilight and walking away.

"I'm so excited!" Pinkie Pie kept saying over and over again as they entered the room. "Oh I wish it was already tomorrow!"

"Pinkie Pie please let's at least give Twilight some time to breathe!" Rarity said "She has a most important job ahead of her."

"No pressure…" Twilight joked putting down her things "It's just one of the biggest jobs in the whole world!"

"I want to see the other famous ponies already!" Rainbow Dash "An event like this is perfect for me to show my awesome flying abilities and make myself known worldwide!"

"My goodness that is a lot isn't it?" Fluttershy said thinking it over. "A world wide audience…"

"Shining Armor and I are in the room just above you." Cadance said to Twilight "There is going to be practice as both of us and Princess Celestia are going to introduce you into the Summit. I trust you'll be there tomorrow?"

"Of course" Twilight answered "Where is Princess Celestia anyways?"

"Probably busy preparing the throne room again. It's where all the ponies will be seated during the Summit. Though it will be off limits to the public"

"And Discord?" Twilight dared to ask

"Apparently he's actually doing some of the decorations. I believe both Celestia and Luna have him on a short leash as he seems overly cheerful."

Twilight sighed "Well that's good news. Where is Princess Luna then?"

"I have no idea." Cadance said thinking "I would guess that she'd be with Celestia but I haven't seen her lately."

"That's alright Cadance. I'm sure I'll run into her sooner or later. You should go get some rest."

Cadance nodded and left Twilight to finish unpacking her things. It only took a few minutes till she reached her Element of Harmony; the tiara at the bottom of her backpack. Before she could reach for it there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The doors opened wide to reveal both Princess Celestia and Luna in the doorway. While Celestia seemed quite happy to see her student, Luna did not seem as pleasant.

"Twilight, my faithful student, I trust that you have accepted your brother's request?" Princess Celestia asked her  
"How couldn't I? I did save him twice already."

"Twilight Sparkle, we'd like to have a word with you alone." Princess Luna said interrupting the moment. Not wanting to waste any of their time Twilight followed the two sisters who lead her straight into Princess Celestia's own bedroom.

"Forgive me Twilight, but there no other place that's more private." Celestia apologized closing the door behind her  
"What's going on? Is something wrong with the Summit?" Twilight asked  
"Princess Luna has reason to believe that the entire event is a setup…" Celestia said  
"A setup?" Twilight cocked her head "For what exactly?"

"That's what we don't know." Princess Luna continued "For some time now I've been carefully watching the movements of one our guests. The male alicorn"

"Atom? He's still here?"

"Yes. We've moved him to the top of the Astronomy Tower to make room for the other guests. He didn't seem to object but I highly doubt that he's here for no reason. I'm inclined to believe that it's to deal with the Summit."

"Luna has told me that the stallion has done nothing but watch the stars and many guests that have arrived from the top of the tower for the past three days." Celestia said "He hasn't moved anywhere from that spot since. I think he's looking for something or someone…"

"And you think that someone is… me?" Twilight asked nervously

"It's a strong possibility." Princess Luna confirmed "Though we're not entirely sure since he has met you before. But given the circumstances and what he's told us it's hard to pinpoint if he's either looking for something else or just waiting for the right time."

"The Summit will have tight security but it's also the time when Equestria is most vulnerable." Princess Celestia explained "We must not anger the other nations nor appear to threaten them in anyway. Such actions may be taken as an insult or worse: a declaration of war. Something we both are loathing to even think about."

"So what am I to do then?" Twilight asked the two Princesses now even more nervous than before.

"Our understanding is that he wills most likely stay put until such a time he decides to move out. The other thing we know is that he is still looking for the last of the Pillars of Harmony; a most likely reason he's searching ponies like you for it. I suggest that you keep your Element on hand during the Summit just in case."

"But Princess Celestia-"

"No buts Twilight Sparkle. This is now a matter of global security. We cannot take any risks. Princess Luna has volunteered herself to look more into this matter as the night passes by. Hopefully she'll have good news at sunrise."

"Yes Princess." Twilight said bowing to the both of them. "Thank you and good luck to you Princess Luna."

Twilight left the room obviously a bit shaken from the conversation. When she was well out of hearing range Princess Luna turned to her older sister with a frown on her face.

"Do you think she suspects?" she asked  
"I don't think so" Celestia shook her head a bit worried "She'll be too wrapped up in helping her brother to focus."  
"Sis, we should have told her the entire situation! If what the male said is true then we should simply cancel the Summit and send everyone back to the safety of their homes!"  
"It's too late for that now Luna." Celestia said "We can't simply send the many monarchs and governors here back home. They're our guests now."  
"We did not invite guests to be massacred!" Luna grunted

"Luna! You will do what you must tomorrow and I'll do mine. Whatever comes to past we will stand as rulers Equestria; Protectors of Pony kind together."

"And Twilight?" Luna asked

"I do not want to burden her with such thoughts. This is not the time. She is not ready, not just yet."

"Yes sister…" Luna lowered her head "I just hope that we two are enough."

* * *

Long story short: Waited on Season 3 episodes now dishing out chapters like mad! Also driving my editor bonkers on making him read the next chapters like homework. I swear I think he may leave the fandom just because of that ROFL.

Nah thats not going to happen. Next one up as soon as he stops procrastinating and reads the NEXT CHAPTER.  
Ultima75000


End file.
